New vs Old
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: What's going to happen to the Titan's when Raven's childhood friend shows up? Is he just another Terra or are his intentions pure? And who is Alice? Why is she terrorizing the Titans? Is she truly evil? Eventual RobxRae
1. Chapter 1

Another story. Hyper when writing this. Too many skittles. . . So, yeah, rate, comment, review, criticize. You should know what to do by now. If you don't, well, then what the heck are you doing here. Honestly. Think about it for a second. . . I'm just saying. I **don't** own the Titans. You'd be able to tell if I did. Seriously, though, no one on here does, so what exactly is the point of that? There isn't one. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

_**Part 1: Old**_

* * *

**Robin**

The lights turned red and flashed. No alarm though, so it could only mean one thing: An intruder. I rushed out of my room, hoping the others were still awake. I arrived first at the huge double doors leading outside. Starfire flew in with Beastboy, who was in bird form, but quickly changed back to human. Cyborg ran in, with Raven being last. A knock echoed through the room. Then another and another. Nobody moved. Then the doors were thrown open by a gust of wind; Really, really strong wind.

"John?" Raven asked suddenly, eyes wide.

"So I really did find you," 'John' said coming in.

* * *

I stared sideways at Raven. She had, well, a smile. It was small and barely noticeable, but it was there. . . and it was there because of John. Everyone liked him, well, everyone, but me. I don't know, but for the time being all I found him was annoying. He was slightly taller than me (maybe that's why I didn't like him) and had grey eyes. No joke, they were pure grey. His hair was blonde, messy, and short. Oh, and he could control wind and air. He didn't look weak, but I was positive I could beat him in a spar. Maybe it was because I was restless. It's been over a week since we put the last bad guy in jail.I guess, when i saw the alarm go off, I was hoping for a fight. You can only do nothing for so long.

I almost shouted with delight when John said, "Well, I should get going,"

"Oh, where are you staying?" Raven asked, curious.

"Ummm, I don't actually know," he responded sheepishly.

"New friend John. I insist that you do the resting here," Starfire, well, insisted. Cyborg and Beastboy nodded, that is, until they saw my shocked face.

"Well, uh, if it's, ummm, okay with Robin, of course," Cyborg said, reminding everyone of my presence.

"Yeah, whatever," I sighed. "Beastboy, go make sure the guest room is ready. Starfire can you show him where it is?" Star nodded, her eyes shining with excitement, I guess. I got up and went to the kitchen, poured myself a glass of water, and waited for them to go, my back facing them all. I heard them all leave and sipped my water as calmly as possible.

"What's wrong?" I almost dropped my glass. I had thought everyone had left. I turned and saw Raven staring at me, her wine-colored eyes searching my own, filled with concern.

"I'm fine. It's just," I paused worried how she would react. Then again this was Raven. Out of everyone, I could talk to her the best. "How do I know I can trust him?"

"You don't," she replied giving me a small, almost sad smile. Now it was my turn to be concerned. "I'm not sure if we can trust him, but he and I were friends when we were younger, so I'd_like_ to give him the benefit of the doubt. Trust me," she said, again with a hint of sorrow.

"I do," and it was left at that. Well, until I heard a scream from Starfire and a huge crash, sounding a lot like her star bolts. Raven and I sprinted out heading in the direction of all the noise.

* * *

Ooooh, a cliffhanger. . . Lol. Still hyper. I know this is short and I swear that the later chapters won't be as short. Please review, comment, rate, criticize. I'm starting to get worried. I can't improve without help, so don't hesitate! Please_, __please**, **__**please**_ don't hesitate!

-DeadlyRedAlice


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for taking so long, but as you know, if you saw my profile, I've been out of town and I even warned you that I wasn't going to be posting anything until I was back. So, here it is. Rate, comment, review, criticize. **Please**. I'd like to know if anyone actually reads this. Don't worry. Even if nobody does, I'm not stopping. I love to write way too much to stop. I still **do not** own the Teen Titans. Thanks for reading,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. I dedicate this chapter to my incredible sister, GuardianRoseHathaway. If you like the Vampire Academy series, definitely check her out. She is a wonderful writer and I respect her stories to the highest degree. My stories are truly pitiful when compared to hers. I'm not jealous, I swear. I'm okay with being unpopular. ;b

* * *

**Robin**

_"What's wrong?" I almost dropped my glass. I had thought everyone had left. I turned and saw Raven staring at me, her wine-colored eyes searching my own, filled with concern._

_"I'm fine. It's just," I paused worried how she would react. Then again this was Raven. Out of everyone, I could talk to her the best. "How do I know I can trust him?"_

_"You don't," she replied giving me a small, almost sad smile. Now it was my turn to be concerned. "I'm not sure if we can trust him, but he and I were friends when we were younger, so I'd _like_ to give him the benefit of the doubt. Trust me," she said, again with a hint of sorrow._

_"I do," and it was left at that. Well, until I heard a scream from Starfire and a huge crash, sounding a lot like her star bolts. Raven and I sprinted out heading in the direction of all the noise.

* * *

_

"Starfire?" I yelled rounding the corner. . . Only to find her laughing her head off and John clutching his stomach.

"Wow, I feel bad for that poor little fly," he gasped out, neither noticing me and Raven standing there.

"A fly," Raven stated. They both turned and Starfire fell into another fit of giggles.

"Friend Raven and Robin. I am sorry. The fly did the scaring. I shot out. Please do not be the angry," she said between giggles. Her green eyes staring into my own. I exhaled a breath I didn't know i had been holding. Starfire. . . my sweet, beautiful alien princess. I'd do anything for her.

"Hey, Rae, if you want, I'll pay for the wall," John said ignoring me. He should be talking to me. I am, after all, the leader. She gave an almost smile, but to me it looked forced, but John accepted it nonetheless.

Starfire still giggling, pointed to the guest room door. "Your room," she said. He gave a bow, still chuckling.

"Good night, Raven. Starfire. Robin," he said, looking at each of us, lingering on Raven, before turning and entering his room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Starfire's hand felt warm in my own. Raven had long since gone to her room and now it was just me and Star. We sat silently on the roof staring out at the reflection of Jump City that was cast out on the water. Our fingers were entwined and her head rested softly on my shoulder. A small breeze seemed to play with her hair. Unfortunately, it made me think of John. There was so much I was confused about. And i so didn't like being confused. Starfire must have felt me tense because she lifted er head and stared at me.

"What's the matter?" she said, innocence coming out with each word. That's one thing I liked about her. I felt as if her pureness outsets my darkness. I contemplated pushing aside all thoughts of John, but decided against it.

"What do you think about John?" Her face seemed to light up, and for some strange reason, that worried me.

"He is the most of wonderful,"

"Why?" She paused then, thinking. I waited intently, wondering why she found him so great, because I just didn't see it.

"He is most sweet. He truly does the caring for friend Raven, and so he is friend. Is that a correct answer?" I chuckled to hide my uneasiness from her. She hardly noticed. She just stared off as if in her own world. I sighed.

* * *

"What do you think of John?" I questioned Cyborg, who was now waxing the T-car. I had already asked Beastboy the same question. He had said that John was the coolest. Him being Beastboy, his opinion didn't really sway me much.

"What'd ya mean?"

"Exactly what I said. What do you think of him?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, he seems nice. He can talk cars," he said with a smile. "Oh, and his powers are cool. And Raven appears to trust him. I can't ask for anything else," he concluded turning back to his baby. I nodded and left the garage. His answer didn't make me feel any better.

* * *

**Raven**

"Azarath metrion cinthos," I mumbled, trying to focus on the nothingness I envisioned around me. So much had happened within an hour and right now all I wanted to do was let it all go. I tried to release my emotions, feelings, thoughts even all into an abyss I summoned from within me.

_John_. My eyes flew open. The word hissed through the air, not exactly spoken, but definitely not a thought formed by me.

_Terra_. That name took me by surprise and stood up, searching the room from my spot near my bed. It was dark with a couple of candles lit, just as I liked it, but something was off. Like someone, or something, was trying to give me a sign. As silly as it sounded, it was possible. John and Terra. The two weren't that much alike. Terra had been some random chic who got lucky in meeting us. John. John was my friend. Or, at least, he once was. There was a blanket of uneasiness that seemed to settle over me. John had grown, had changed. He probably wasn't the same little boy that used to keep me company. In fact, I doubt he will ever be that boy ever again.

* * *

Poor Raven. Why is she always the one with all the issues? Probably because she is the best, but still. Either way. Rate, comment, review, criticize. Suggesting also works. I will take suggestions. Also I want some opinions on how to do John. I have his character in my head, but details are hazy, so help would be greatly appreciated. I know it's not the longest chapter, but for now, I believe it will do.

-DeadlyRedAlice


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Another chapter. A warning: I will be out of town again for a week, leaving Tuesday. I am contemplating binging my laptop, and if that was the case I'd be able to update, but if not, however reads this is kind of SOL. Sorry. **  


* * *

Raven**

John_. My eyes flew open. The word hissed through the air, not exactly spoken, but definitely not a thought formed by me._

Terra_. That name took me by surprise and stood up, searching the room from my spot near my bed. It was dark with a couple of candles lit, just as I liked it, but something was off. Like someone, or something, was trying to give me a sign. As silly as it sounded, it was possible. John and Terra. The two weren't that much alike. Terra had been some random chic who got lucky in meeting us. John. John was my friend. Or, at least, he once was. There was a blanket of uneasiness that seemed to settle over me. John had grown, had changed. He probably wasn't the same little boy that used to keep me company. In fact, I doubt he will ever be that boy ever again.

* * *

_I left my room, knowing no sleep was coming to me tonight, and headed for the kitchen for some herbal tea. The hallway lights flickered slightly, mostly because they hadn't been switched in forever, probably because there had been no real point of doing so. As I neared the main room, I heard voices. Two to be exact, both having owners I knew very well.

"I want to thank you again for letting me stay here, though I know eventually I would have found some place to stay," John's voice floated through the door.

"It's fine," Robin said gruffly. It's a good thing John didn't know Robin at all, because if he knew anything about him, he would know that Robin was just saying that and hardly believed it.

"I really do appreciate it,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot,"

"How do you and Raven know each other?" I stood frozen in place not sure whether to make my presence known or just walk away. No, instead I stand there in the darkness, eavesdropping, tough I don't know exactly why I was so, anxious. _Calm down. Why are you freaking yourself out so much, you idiot?_

"In Azarath, she didn't exactly have tons of friends, not that that's a real shock," he begin with a chuckle. A small smile threatened to appear on my lips but didn't. "At first, I probably tried to befriend her out of pity, but she wouldn't accept that. She pushed me away, and yet the more she did that the more I wanted to be around her. When she smiled it felt as if all was right, though I probably only saw a smile occasionally, never twice in a week, but when they came," he paused and I could feel myself blushing. He then cleared his throat. "Rae and I were friends up until a little before she left," he concluded, saying it in such a way that basically said that that was all he was going to say. I froze hearing the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. He was leaving and the only way out was through the door I was hiding behind. Shit.

* * *

**Robin**

I stared at the stormy gray eyes that looked off in thought. I almost felt bad about asking such a personal question but I certainly wasn't going to ask Raven and it's not my fault he happened to be in the kitchen when I entered. All I had wanted was some coffee and a moment of piece and instead the doors slide open revealing him. He hadn't been doing anything. Just sitting there, spacing out. And anyways the question had been bugging me, blockading all other thoughts trying to enter my brain.

"In Azarath," he began. I leaned forward slightly without even realizing I had done so. "She didn't exactly have tons of friends, not that that's a real shock," he continued giving a small laugh that I did not share. "At first, I probably tried to befriend her out of pity," I inwardly glared. "But she wouldn't accept that. She pushed me away, and yet the more she did that the more I wanted to be around her," I understood that well. When the Titans first started, she pushed everyone away, but all that did was draw me to her even more. It was amazing how good of friends we became. My glare disappeared as I realized how alike John and I were. A dazed look seemed to cross his face. "When she smiled it felt as if all was right, though I probably only saw a smile occasionally, never twice in a week, but when they came," he paused and smiled. I knew how he felt. Though her smiles were few and far between, they were beautiful in their own amazing way. He didn't even need to finish that sentence. He cleared his throat, startling me out of his thoughts. His eyes were now cast down. "Rae and I were friends up until a little before she left," I winced slightly as he used that nickname, that annoys her when i use it, so lightly. He pushed back his chair and stood, as if showing that this conversation was over. I stared at his back until he was out of sight completely.

A sat there for a few minutes staring at my coffee. What had he said when he first came in? _So I really did find you. _Had he been looking for her? Searching Earth? Why? After so long, why? I still didn't fully trust him, but I felt as if I related to him better.

"Any hot water left?" Raven asked after seeing my once hot coffee. She looked tired, like she had been tossing and turning in bed. He hair was a little askew, but for some reason looked. . . cute? No that's not the right word. Forgetting the hair. there were bags under her eyes, not big ones, and not noticeable to the naked eye, well except for mine, but that's because I'm trained to notice small things.

"Uh, you can check, but it's probably just warm. Heating back up to boiling shouldn't take long, though," I said, glad at how normal I sounded. She gave me an odd look and turned to the "hot" water. Leaving it to boil, she got a cup and some tea leaves."You okay?"

"I'm fine," She said it softly but it was obvious that she just didn't want to talk. I got up and was turning to go. "You don't have to go," Again, it was soft, but nothing else. No hidden message. It was just what she believed. I sat back down and smiled slightly when she sat across from me, tea steaming in her small, pale hands.

"You can talk to me, Raven," I assured. She gave another one of those samll, sad smiles, before looking me in the eyes.

"I know,"

* * *

Awwwww. They are so sweet, even if Robin has a girlfriend. I will fix that eventually. . . Either way, here it is. Hope you enjoyed. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. All this was said above if you actually read that little snippet. That's a cool word. _Snippet_. Lol. Don't worry, I'm done.

-DRA (you should know what that stands for by now)


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. For once I'm doing good on updating. You should reward me with reviews ;b. Come on people, it aint that hard. In fact its so simple a caveman could do it. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize.

I still **do not** own the Titans, no duh. XOXO,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. suggestions would be good too. ^^

_

* * *

_

**Robin**

_"I'm fine," She said it softly but it was obvious that she just didn't want to talk. I got up and was turning to go. "You don't have to go," Again, it was soft, but nothing else. No hidden message. It was just what she believed. I sat back down and smiled slightly when she sat across from me, tea steaming in her small, pale hands._

_"You can talk to me, Raven," I assured. She gave another one of those small, sad smiles, before looking me in the eyes.  
_

_"I know,"_

_

* * *

_"Good the morning, Robin!" Starfire '_announced_', floating into the kitchen. I smiled warmly at her. I had actually slept very well after Raven and I had our midnight drinks and talks.

"Morning Star," I said, chuckling a little.

"You are in the good mood, am I not correct?"

"Actually, I am. Oh, and I have a great idea of what to do today," Her eyes sparkled at the prospect of it all.

"And what is this Ideeah?" she asked, sounding out the word. It was adorable and innocent and great all rolled into one. I smiled at her.

"We are going to spend the day sparring," her smiled faltered slightly but then grew bigger.

"As a team plus new friend John, no?" I nodded and she squealed slightly before flying out of the room. I stared at the closing door, a little confused, but brightening up when the door began to slide back open. Expecting my tall alien beauty, I was a little startled to see petite Raven.

"Did you give Starfire coffee?" I laughed.

"No. I told her we all were sparring for the whole day," A flash of something appeared in her eyes but was gone too quickly for me to tell what it was. "There was no coffee involved," I continued. She smirked slightly.

"I see. And what possessed you to decide sparring was what we were doing today?" she asked, curiously. Though her words hurt a little, she hadn't said them meanly. Just wondering, I guess.

"Boredom?" Her smirk grew a little at that.

"Sounds like fun," she responded, a hint of teasing heard beneath her monotone. "I bet that I could take you down," she continued, her smirk growing more, the teasing tone becoming even more noticeable. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, with Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire all helping you," I teased back. Her smirk grew even more mischievous.

"We'll see,"

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Raven was a lot better than she let on. The first round was hand-combat, meaning no powers, no weapons, just pure strength. . . Cyborg had to sit out that round and be judge. In real fights all Raven ever used were her powers, but apparently she could fight fist to fist if needed.

"Are you still so sure I can't beat you, Boy Wonder?" Raven taunted, giving me a round house kick that if I'd ducked two seconds later might have knocked my head off. Well, probably not, but you get the idea. John, Star, and Beastboy stood on the sidelines watching us and Cy sat on a high chair, umm, judging. I swung at her but some how missed. She was just as lithe as she looked. Though she didn't look as strong as she apparently was. In fact, usually she looked fragile. Not now. She wore a black tank top and black shorts and her hair was in a ponytail, while I wore a red tank and black gym shorts, my mask firmly in place. We all were barefoot, because shoes, well, they hurt. Cyborg looked normal. Star wore a purple crop top and matching purple shorts, while BB wore a grey tank and black basketball shorts. John wore a dark blue tank and grey gym shorts. It was actually amusing. We all were, in a way, matching.

"Go Robin!" Starfire said, distracting me on accident. Right at the moment I smiled at her, Raven did a low kick, knocking me right off my feet, and landing me on my back.

"Ow," I groaned but got back on my feet.

"Point Raven," Cyborg said while trying to stifle a laugh.

"Told you I could take you down," she said smirking. She pushed one of her shorter strands of violet behind her ear.

"I want a rematch," I yelled up to Cyborg.

* * *

**Raven**

I kicked low, swooping my leg right behind him and under. It was all too perfect. Go Starfire!

"Ow," Robin grumbled, now lying on his back. He got up, but it was slower than usual. I heard Cy try not to laugh.

"Point Raven," he said between hidden chuckles. A smirk grew on my face unintentionally as I turned to Robin.

"Told you I could take you down," A stupid piece of hair hung down in front of my eyes. What was the point of having my hair in a dumb ponytail, if it was still going to get in my way? I quickly pushed it away. Nothing, not even hair would be able to ruin my good mood. I had so much adrenaline, I felt great. I know I had definitely surprised Robin with my ability to fight, but what did they think I do all day? Read? I've taken over an hour of my day, each day, to practice fighting. That thing with Jinx had always bothered me. That I couldn't do anything, that I was so helpless. Then again, my powers weren't that strong then either. _You fight like a boy._ That stupid sentence had me practicing regularly. And now I had beat Boy Wonder, martial arts expertise. A sense of pride swept through me.

"I want a rematch," Robin yelled up to Cyborg, who was still holding back the laughs that wanted to come so bad.

"No way," Beastboy protested from the audience. "It's mine and John's turn," Turning towards them, I noticed John was laughing quietly to himself.

"Come on, Robin, just let it go," I said walking towards him. At first he looked like he was going to object, but then he loosened up.

"Fine, but this isn't over, Raven," he said smiling. It wasn't a threat, but more of a joke, and I just couldn't help it. I giggled a little. Personally I wouldn't call it a giggle, but it was a small, girlish laugh, so I guess there really isn't anything to call it. The laugh was small enough, nobody seemed to notice and Robin and I walked over to the sidelines to watch Beastboy and John battle it out.

* * *

Raven giggled! Lol. And she beat Robin! She is so awesome, I'm sorry. XD

Rate, comment, review, criticize, suggest. You get the point.

-DeadlyRedAlice


	5. Chapter 5

OMG! CHAPTER 5! None of my stories have gotten to chapter five. I'm still writing chapter for Better than the Bird? (I haven't forgotten it). I'm just in what is usually referred to as a writer's block when it comes to that story. . . Either way. You know what to do. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I still **do not** own the Titans.

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Raven**

_"I want a rematch," Robin yelled up to Cyborg, who was still holding back the laughs that wanted to come so bad._

_"No way," Beastboy protested from the audience. "It's mine and John's turn," Turning towards them, I noticed John was laughing quietly to himself._

_"Come on, Robin, just let it go," I said walking towards him. At first he looked like he was going to object, but then he loosened up._

_"Fine, but this isn't over, Raven," he said smiling. It wasn't a threat, but more of a joke, and I just couldn't help it. I giggled a little. Personally I wouldn't call it a giggle, but it was a small, girlish laugh, so I guess there really isn't anything to call it. The laugh was small enough, nobody seemed to notice and Robin and I walked over to the sidelines to watch Beastboy and John battle it out._

_

* * *

_

I sat on the judges chair, watching Starfire and Cyborg fight. We had put up a shield to protect everyone from the star bolts and Cy's canon. They'd both hurt. More so than shoes. They kept firing and the flashes kept blocking my vision so I wasn't exactly sure who was doing better, but neither had fallen yet so assumed all was well. Robin relaxed against the wall near my chair, smiling at the fight. His arms were crossed and he watched Starfire in what seemed a daze. John stood with Beastboy near the shield both of them having smiles brighting up there faces.

"Glark eno mirker!" Starfire yelled before using her laser eyes or what ever she called them.

"Reks onc drefta!" Cyborg yelled back. I rolled my eyes. Someone win already. It was already past the time we had set for the lunch break all because these two just wouldn't get the other down and I was getting hungry. A flash bigger than the others made me cover my eyes with my arm. After the light cleared, I looked down and saw Star giggling while lying on the floor.

"You do the winning, friend Cyborg," she gasped out.

"Point Cyborg," I announced, smiling slightly. "Now, can we eat?"

* * *

**Robin**

I moved away my arm after the light seemed to fade. I looked up to see Raven moving her arm away from her eyes also. Turning to Starfire and Cyborg, I saw Starfire on her hands and knees. Running up to the shield, I realized she was giggling. I gave out a sigh of relief. Then again, Cyborg never would have really hurt her.

"You do the winning, friend Cyborg," she gasped out between giggles. It was so cute. I looked up at Raven.

"Point Cyborg," she proclaimed, letting a small smile form on her lips. "Now, can we eat?" I laughed, hoping for the same thing. My stomach had been rumbling for quite some time now.

"Let's go," I agreed.

"I shall do the cooking of victory for Cyborg, the dish of Dreftika," I opened my mouth to object and I could tell Raven did too, but John beat us to it.

"How about we make lunch together, Starfire? I can teach you how to make sloppy Joe's. I even know how to make tofu ones," he said turning to Beastboy, who lit up at being remembered.

"I think that's a great idea," Raven said appearing beside me. I nodded.

"I do the agreeing!" Starfire squealed, clapping her hands together.

* * *

"What are you reading?" Beastboy asked Raven. She froze and glared at him. For the last ten minutes BB had been bored and ended up asking Raven random questions, accidentally (I hope) bugging her. She opened her mouth to probably snap at him.

"When is the food going to be ready?" Cyborg asked, complaining, though I knew really, he just didn't want Beastboy to explode suddenly.

"It's almost done," John said, a huge grin on his face. I had to admit, he wasn't as terrible as I'd first thought. Didn't mean I trusted him, but he wasn't all bad.

"Hey Raven, how many books do you, like own?" Slammed her book close with such force, I'm surprised the cover didn't completely fall off. Her eyes were narrowed into slits and she just looked plain scary.

"That's it. I'm leaving," she said, her voice sharp enough to cut through metal. She abruptly stood up.

"Wait, friend Raven! Shan't you stay for the joes of sloppiness?"

"No. They are meat pulled together smothered in sauce between bread. I'll pass,"

"You never did like my sloppy joes," John said, a smirk on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was leaning back on the counter. I felt as if some inside joke just passed and frowned. "Why was that?" his tone playful.

"You'll never know," she said leaving the room a smirk forming on her lips.

* * *

"You gotta teach me how to make this, dude!" Beastboy said, his mouth still full of sloppy tofu joes. John laughed. "Dude, why haven't we've seen you use your powers? For real, I mean? Not little parlor tricks?" John's laugh sort of died, but he forced a smile and turned to Beastboy.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, can we see a demo or somethin'?"

"You know what? You got it," He assured, standing up from his seat. "Come on, we'll go to the roof,"

* * *

"Dude, this is wicked!" Beastboy yelled over the roaring sound of the wind. We all were a few feet off the ground, the winds moving at a faster speed then a tornado.

"JOHN!" The wind died and we all returned to our feet. I turned and saw Raven looking. . . wow. Her hair was blown back with her hood, and she glared pointedly at John. Her lips were pursed, her fists clenched, arms straight. Her shoulder were back, pushing her blue cloak back unintentionally.

"Awww, come on Rae. We were just having a little fun," John said grinning toothily at her. Her eyes narrowed and she stormed off. Once she was out of site, he frowned. Beastboy came up behind him and put his hand on his back.

"Wow, it's like you are already part of the team," he said jokingly.

* * *

Raven got pissed! One chapter she giggles, the next she is glaring, looking as if she wants to punch someone. On anyone else, I'd call it bipolar, but not her. ;b

Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. . . wow. I'm proud of me. You might not be, but I am. You see, I have this issue with, ummm, procrastinating, so this is great on my part. You should be happy. Lol. I'm hyper off of happiness right now, which doesn't make sense because I'm listening to the Sweeney Todd album . . . While the music is great, the movie is really depressing. I think I might have ADHD. I get distracted so easily, it isn't even funny. Maybe I'm a demigod. If you don't get the reference, never mind. Back to the point. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. To_ QueenOfWeird1995_ I agree. I don't know why Raven doesn't like Sloppy Joe's . . . I guess it's just one of those things. :b

* * *

**Robin**

_"Dude, this is wicked!" Beastboy yelled over the roaring sound of the wind. We all were a few feet off the ground, the winds moving at a faster speed then a tornado._

_"JOHN!" The wind died and we all returned to our feet. I turned and saw Raven looking. . . wow. Her hair was blown back with her hood, and she glared pointedly at John. Her lips were pursed, her fists clenched, arms straight. Her shoulder were back, pushing her blue cloak back unintentionally._

_"Awww, come on Rae. We were just having a little fun," John said grinning toothily at her. Her eyes narrowed and she stormed off. Once she was out of site, he frowned. Beastboy came up behind him and put his hand on his back._

_"Wow, it's like you are already part of the team," he said jokingly._

_

* * *

_

I sat on my bed, thinking about what Beastboy had said earlier. Though he meant it in a completely different manner, he was correct. For once. We all were acting like he was already a teammate, and it's only been one day! Then again Raven trusts him. . . Wait a minute! She actually never said she trusted him. In fact she was the one unsure about trusting him. And by the way she acted when she saw John using his powers, something was off. . . but what?

* * *

**Raven**

"You promised!" I quietly yelled, if that makes sense. I kept trying not to raise my voice but it refused to obey completely. I glared into John's stromy eyes, hoping for some reasonable explanation that I knew wasn't coming.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. They wanted to see my powers," he replied as if it was nothing. "And anyways, that promise was made a few years ago, around ten," he pointed out. All the sudden the anger drained out of me and all I felt was loss. I was right. He wasn't that little boy who sneaked in through my window with a deck of cards and a candlestick. He wasn't the same boy who gave me his good luck charm , before I faced the high priest. He wasn't the same boy who held me as I cried when I was reminded of my prophecy. No. That boy really was gone, and that's what hurt me the most. "Rae?"

"Please don't call me that," I asked quietly, looking down at my boots. I took a deep breath, and looked back into his ash colored eyes. "I'm tired. Good night," And with that I turned and walked away not looking back. With each step, I had to fight back tears, and yet I seemed to grow stronger. Once I was out in the empty hallway, I slowed down._ So what, he wasn't the same boy? You aren't the same little girl._ Maybe he's better. I wanted to believe that so bad. After all he was looking for you, even after that fight you had, before you ran away.

"Raven?" I stopped walking. Robin stood a few feet behind me, caring and concerned as always. I slumped down to the ground, sitting. He took a spot to my left. "If you don't mind me asking," he paused. I already knew what he was asking.

"You want to know what had happened on the roof," I stated. I looked at him, seeing it in his eyes that I was correct. He nodded slowly. "When I was six, a, uh, guy called me some bad things. John was with me that day, and he got so angry. Using his powers, he took the air from inside the man, and pulled it out, choking him. I stopped him, but the man was almost dead. He had to stay in the infirmary for over a month, and all he had were breathing treatments. That day I made him promise, never to use his powers at a large extent, only for little things," I paused. "But like he said before, that was ten years ago."

"I am so sorry," Robin said. I smiled slightly because I could tell, I knew, he meant it in all sincerity. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He understood me. I trusted him with my life. John? I wanted to trust him. I did so badly. Yet, I couldn't, no matter how much I tried.

_"Why can't you just trust me?" Terra yelled._

_"Because you don't deserve it. I have to meditate everyday to keep my powers under control, and I'm supposed to believe you just suddenly control yours? Trust is something you have to earn!"_

I sat up straight. "What's wrong?" Robin asked, glancing around. I barely heard him._ Why? Why do I keep having to remember her when I think of John. _I rubbed my temples vigorously. "Raven?" he asked again. I let out a sigh, but my own words haunted me. _Trust is something you have to earn!_ I've always believed that. John was no different. _Hasn't he earned it? When everyone else abandoned you, he didn't. Hasn't he deserved your trust by now? _I groaned, wishing my thoughts would just shut up.

"I'm tired Robin," I said standing up. I stood up with me, concern flowing around in his eyes. "Good night," I turned and walked away. I glanced back once, only to see Robin running his hands through his hair, probably trying to figure out what happened.

* * *

Poor Robin. He thinks he did something wrong. Xb I love messing with characters, especially them too. Isn't it weird that the people you love most, are the lives you usually want to mess with, not completely ruining of course. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. You know what to do.

-DRA


	7. Chapter 7

I give to you Chapter 7. You got to give me some props for updating as often as I am. I'm doing great, even if you readers don't realize it, which you probably don't because even I know that some people have like 20 something chapters. My own sister does. So yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Raven**

_I sat up straight. "What's wrong?" Robin asked, glancing around. I barely heard him. _Why? Why do I keep having to remember her when I think of John._ I rubbed my temples vigorously. "Raven?" he asked again. I let out a sigh, but my own words haunted me. _Trust is something you have to earn! _I've always believed that. John was no different._ Hasn't he earned it? When everyone else abandoned you, he didn't. Hasn't he deserved your trust by now? _I groaned, wishing my thoughts would just shut up._

_"I'm tired Robin," I said standing up. I stood up with me, concern flowing around in his eyes. "Good night," I turned and walked away. I glanced back once, only to see Robin running his hands through his hair, probably trying to figure out what happened._

_

* * *

_

**Robin**

I was so confused. Did I do something wrong? Why did she get up and leave so abruptly?

"Friend Robin?" Starfire called out from somewhere. I turned and saw her walking down a different hallway.

"Over here Star," I said, smiling at her floating self.

"Do the guessing of what, Robin!" Her eyes shone with excitement, kind of like they did when I asked her to show John to the guest room.

"What?"

"I have a most wonderful ideeah,"

"What is it?" I said glad, somebody was cheerful. My encounter with Raven kind of shook me. _"That day I made him promise, never to use his powers at a large extent, only for little things," she paused. "But like he said before, that was ten years ago." _I kind of felt guilty. We, well Beastboy, had cajoled him into using his powers, forcing him to break his promise with Raven. A sense of shame seemed to envelope me. For our entertainment, Raven was hurt. Not purposefully, of course, but that doesn't matter. We still hurt her.

". . . And I have already done the out figuring of decorations,"

"Wait. Hold up." I interrupted, just realizing I had accidentally been tuning her out. Seeing her confused look, I continued. "Start over,"

"After doing the thinking of what Friend Beastboy had the say," her too? "I think the Friend John should do the joining! We have that empty room and I have already done the out figuring of decorations. It will be most wonderful!"

"Huh?" She frowned with frustration.

"John should do the joining of to the team," she said slowly as if trying to figure out how to say it so I would understand, even though I had already figured it out. She stared at me expectantly, wondering what I thought of her wonderful idea. _". . .he got so angry. Using his powers, he took the air from inside the man, and pulled it out, choking him. I stopped him, but the man was almost dead." _

"Uh, Star? We should talk as a team and decide,"

* * *

"Dude, I totally agree with Starfire," Beastboy said. Cyborg nodded his head. Nobody could find Raven anywhere, but I wasn't worried. She was most likely off meditating somewhere in peace.

"So all three of you think he should become a Titan?" All three nodded. I sighed. "Well, the vote needs to be unanimous, so I'll go find Raven,"

"Wait, Friend Robin. What is your vote?" Starfire asked. I thought about it a little bit.

"I agree with Raven,"

"But you don't know her vote, dude," Beastboy pointed out.

"I know, but out of all of us, Raven knows John best, so she'd know whether or not he should join the team," and with that I left in search of Raven.

* * *

Right then she looked so much like she did the day the world ended. She stood at the end of the roof, hood down, cloak flowing out to the side by the wind. Her hair was a little longer but still that beautiful purple that it makes me wonder if its natural. Raven never seems like a girl to care enough to die it, but its just so exotic. Her eyes were closed, hands at her sides hanging loosely, as if she had given up on something. She had grown slightly taller than before, but Beastboy, also growing taller, had made her the shortest in the group. She was very petite and it always surprised me at how well she could fight, magic or no magic. She was so different from my alien beauty. Starfire was now the third tallest. Her hair had grown slightly longer and I think turned a shade lighter from being out in the sun so much, but really she hadn't changed. She was constant, and I loved that about her.

"So this is where you've been hiding," I teased, breaking the silence. Walking closer, I saw her give a small smirk.

"You know what they say: The best hiding spot is in plain sight," I chuckled.

"We are contemplating letting John join the team," I bluntly said, getting straight to the point. She whirled around to face me, opened her mouth, and said . . .

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahahaha! Don't you just love cliffhangers? This is fun, isn't it? Don't worry, I'll update soon, so it's not like you'll be in the dark for long. Slightly shorter then the other chapters, but that's only because I wanted to leave you off like that. Aren't I the best? Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Etc. Etc. Etc. I 3 the King and I! Lol.

-DRA


	8. Chapter 8

I sort of realized after the fact that my "i *heart* the king and i" looked like "I 3 the king and i". I don't really know why it deleted the little arrow thingy but it did, and thats just lame. Everytime I put it in, and click save, it just deletes it as if it were never there. Bad laptop! Whatever. Chapter 8 has arrived. That cliffhanger was great. . . I'm still laughing. Good times, good times. . . Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I _still_** do not** own the Teen Titans. *mumble* stupid copyright *mumble*

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_"So this is where you've been hiding," I teased, breaking the silence. Walking closer, I saw her give a small smirk._

_"You know what they say: The best hiding spot is in plain sight," I chuckled._

_"We are contemplating letting John join the team," I bluntly said, getting straight to the point. She whirled around to face me, opened her mouth, and said . . ._

* * *

**Raven**

"We are contemplating letting John join the team," I couldn't belive me ears, and couldn't figure out how to react. I whipped around so I was face-to-face with Robin.

"What?But,its,tooshort. ItsnotlikeIdisagree. Infact,I'msurehe'dbeagreataddition. It'sjust,Idon'tknow. EvenTerratooklongerthanthis. Noneofyoureallyknowhim. OnlyIdo. OratleastIknewtheoldhim. Notreallysureaboutthenewhim,afterall-"

"Raven, what is your vote?" Robin asked, finally interrupting my, uh, 'speech'. I just realized I had been rambling at such a speed that would've put Starfire to shame. I blushed, then thought about his question.

"I," I paused. Trying again I spoke the honest truth, "I don't know,"

"Raven?" I refused to look up. "Raven, look at me," I shut my eyes. All Robin would do is say reassuring words that would in the end not help at all. "Raven?" Slowly my eyes began to open, against my will, of course. Once they were open, I stared at the ground. Nothing made sense. It was all to complicated. _Why? Why me? _"Raven, ple-" Something flashed in his eyes as the alarm interrupted him. Turning to me, he said, "Come on," and we raced to the main room together.

* * *

"Who is it?" Robin asked as we raced in the room. Cyborg looked hesitantly at me, and I could feel my eyebrows scrunch together with confusion.

"It's Mumbo Jumbo,"

* * *

**Robin**

"It's Mumbo Jumbo," I immediately looked at Raven. Though, with our last encounter with Mumbo, we all were turned into animals, Raven had it worst. A hint of something was in her eyes, but it was gone too quickly for me to tell what it was.

"Where?" she asked. Then John walked in.

"There wasn't a fire or something, right?" he asked, clueless. Then he saw he screen. "Oooooh, a bad guy," he sounded like a fan boy. "Can I come?"

"Uhhhh," Cyborg said. Starfire and Beastboy shared a look.

"Sure," I said. They all turned to stare at me, all except Raven who looked bored. Even John was staring, looking rather confused. "Let's go," I said, heading out.

* * *

"Ahahaha, this new hat is even better. Alacazam!" Mumbo yelled, gathering all the jewelry in the store swiftly into his "new" hat.

"Nice hat," Raven said dryly, causing Mumbo to swirling around to face us.

"It is isn't. My other hat was taken," he threw back, glaring directly at Raven. She just put on a face of mock shock.

"What? The great Mumbo couldn't even hold onto his hat?" she feigned innocence so well and sarcastically that it took all my strength not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, but I got to wrap this up. Abracadabra!" he quickly changed the subject, obviously frustrated.

"Titans go!" I yelled as we avoided the flying ribbon, which wrapped itself around Raven, who quickly got out of it. I turned to find Starfire and saw she was doing find. John appeared next to me. "Can you use the wind to get that hat off his head?" I asked, turning to him. He nodded and put out his hands. A gust of wind rushed past me towards Mumbo. Raven saw this and frowned. I looked away from her and focused on Mumbo. Suddenly the hat was just lifted off his head but not by the wind. It was engulfed in darkness and pulled towards Raven. John saw this as no problem and instead used the wind to get the wind. It coming to us, I broke it. Mumbo now had a scared look on his face while he dodged canon shots and star bolts. I threw a disc, it exploding at his feet, freezing him in ice. The cops then rushed in, as always, missing all the action. They took Mumbo's frozen body, thanked us, and left.

"That was awesome," John said, a huge grin stuck on his face.

* * *

**Raven**

"You aren't just messing with me, right?" I tried not to laugh at John's look of shock. Robin stood in front of him, holding out a communicator. Cyborg stood to Robin's right, Beastboy on his left, Starfire standing behind Beastboy and Robin, but not by much. I leaned up against the wall, figuring I'd talk to John once the other four left.

"No joke, dude," Beastboy said, sounding so much like a surfer dude, it wasn't even funny. Starfire nodded.

"If, you'll accept, you can be a Titan," Robin said, Cyborg nodding next to him. John just stood there dumbstruck. Then he took the communicator and smiled this huge goofy grin that seemed to reach his ears. His eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness.

_"You guys did all this, for me?" Terra asked, suprised._

_"Yea, since you helped save our home and all, we thought you deserved your own room," Beastboy said, waggling his eyebrows at her. _

_"You also deserve one of these," Robin said, holding out a communicator. She picked up, looking sort of confused._

_"So, I'm," she began._

_"A Teen Titan," Robin finished._

I rubbed my temples. It was all too familiar. I looked back at the scene, thinking of how much it reminded me of that night.

* * *

Look, I know I'm the one writing this but honestly! Raven should be able to figure it out! Grrrrr! But then again maybe John isnt evil. Mayb shell accuse him and hell turn evil or maybe it all end happily ever after. Even I dont know. I'm kinda winging it as I go along. Lol. Another warning: I leave tomorrow and though I am planning on bringing my laptop, I' don't promise anything. Also, don't expect much from me today either because I'm packing. I just felt that since I lef tyou off with that cliffhanger I might as well update. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Did I miss anything?

-DRA


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is finally here. NINE! That's one away from ten. And ten is double digits. Wow, don't I sound smart? I swear I'm not the airhead I sound like. Doesn't my writing show that? Or at least, I hope it does. . . Right. Ummmm, hold on while I try to think of something else to say. . . Yeah, I got nothing. Oh well. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I'm bored. . . and hyper. I have like no life. Then again I do travel, which is awesome. I've seen such cool stuff, though I haven't been to Europe, which is depressing. . . back to happier thoughts. Read on.

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Raven**

_"If, you'll accept, you can be a Titan," Robin said, Cyborg nodding next to him. John just stood there dumbstruck. Then he took the communicator and smiled this huge goofy grin that seemed to reach his ears. His eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness._

"You guys did all this, for me?" Terra asked, suprised.

"Yea, since you helped save our home and all, we thought you deserved your own room," Beastboy said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"You also deserve one of these," Robin said, holding out a communicator. She picked up, looking sort of confused.

"So, I'm," she began.

"A Teen Titan," Robin finished.

_I rubbed my temples. It was all too familiar. I looked back at the scene, thinking of how much it reminded me of that night._

_

* * *

_

**Robin**

"I accept," John said happily. I smiled and looked to where Raven was. She was rubbing her temples like she always does when she has a headache or is trying to concentrate.

_"I am so sorry," I said quietly, really meaning it. She laid her head on my shoulder and seemed to relax slightly but that could've been my imagination. I wanted to comfort her so bad, she seemed so fragile. She seemed to freeze for a few seconds before suddenly sitting up straight. "What's wrong?" I asked. I looked around but saw nothing. She seemed dazed, confused, and upset. She began to rub her temples like crazy, as if the faster and harder she did the motion, the more it would help. "Raven?" I asked urgently. She sighed. I relaxed a little, even if all I got in response was a sigh. It was better than nothing. Then she groaned. I sat there helpless, unsure of what to do. Quick like lightning, she stood, completely normal, though her eyes seemed distracted._

_"I'm tired Robin," she said, monotone, no emotion in her voice, though it sounded rather strained as if something was wrong and I just wouldn't understand. I stood up with her, concern flowing through me. "Good night," she said abruptly before turning and walking away. I ran my hands through my hair, hoping I'd suddenly understand what had transpired._

I walked over to Raven, whose eyes were squished shut. "You okay?" I whispered. She stopped the rubbing but didn't open her eyes.

"Yeah," she said after a few seconds of silence. She opened her eyes slowly and for some reason she looked tired all of the sudden. She looked to where Cyborg was congratulating John. She walked over to him. "Welcome to the team," a small smile was on her lips, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes looked sad, as if remembering something that was supposed to be forgotten.

* * *

"Hey Rae, can we talk?" John asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Raven look up at him. I took a sip of my coffee. It was hard to believe that last night, there was a new Titan. "In private?" That made me look up. Raven put down her tea and stood up from the chair next to my own. She raised an eyebrow at him in question. He reached down quickly and grabbed her hand before practically dragging her out of the room. I quietly walked towards the closed door and listened feeling guilty during every second.

"Come on, Rae. Just for today," John whined. I heard Raven sigh.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me Rae?"

"Too many times to count. Now please, think about it?" Silence met him. "As in now,"

"We can't just go off for the day, it's wrong," she said finally. _Off for the day?_ What are they talking about.

"Trust me," Silence.

"I don't know," Her voice was quiet, and she sounded like she was close to surrender.

"There's a place by the beach. We can catch up," Silence. "Come on, Rae," his voice was now also quiet, soft. . . convincing.

"A place? For the night?" her voice was still uncertain, but she sounded closer to giving up, which scared me. she hardly seemed like Raven.

"It's two bedroom and we'd come back early morning. It'll be perfect. Indulge me this once,"

* * *

**Raven**

We stood out in the hall, his eyes pleading, voice alluring and I could feel my defenses going down. "A place? For the night?" I was still uncertain, but it sounded awfully inviting. He nodded.

"It's two bedroom and we'd come back early morning. It'll be perfect. Indulge me this once,"

_"Come on, Rae," he pleaded. _

_"No," I couldn't believe he was trying to convince me to go over to his house. _

_"Indulge me this once," I sighed._

_"Fine,"_

"I already did, all those years ago. Remember?"

"Awww, Rae, don't hold that against me,"

"Fine,"

"Fine? To what?"

"I'll go,"

* * *

Naughty, naughty Raven. Btw, in case you didn't recognize it from the other chapter, the little flashback thingy during Robin's part was from chapter 6 but now in Robin's POV. So, yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Seriously, do. I'm getting annoyed that I'm not getting many comments. Is it because my story sucks? No, because if it did, I'd hope somebody would tell me. Whatever.

-DRA


	10. Chapter 10

OMG, OMG, OMG! Chapter Ten people! Can you believe it? I'm actually up to ten! Okay, I want to thank everyone who commented so much! It made me feel so good. I know I've complained alot about who nobody comments, and i'm sorry for that. It probably got annoying. Guess where I am? *mischevious grin* IM IN NEW YORK, BABY! Get this, my sister, the one I've doted on so much, wouldn't let me use her laptop, the little jerk. . . we have a love/hate relationship, incase you were wondering. Lol. I am on my cousin's laptop, so it's not like I'm completely shut off from you guys. Either way, I know some of you are wondering about Raven's "day off" so I'll stop blabbering (but you've got to admit, I am amusing) and just get to the story. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. The usual. Thank you everyone. I love you all,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Raven**

_"Fine,"_

_"Fine? To what?"_

_"I'll go,"_

* * *

I began packing immediately after our conversation. I didn't grab much: a couple of books, a few more uniforms, sunglasses, sunscreen, a large black hat that Starfire had bought me once (she knew well enough to get the right color), a large umbrella, and a towel. As I packed it all into a small navy duffle, I thought about what Robin would say. He would be so disappointed. With each thought, shame covered me like a dark, heavy blanket that clung in a way that made it almost in possible to get it off.

_"Trust me," His hands clasped my own and his begging grey eyes bore into mine, as if looking right into my soul._

_"I don't know," I could barely hear my own voice, it was so quiet, but I couldn't seem to get it any louder. My walls seemed to be crumbling down, and I had no control over them what so ever._

_"There's a place by the beach. We can catch up," I didn't respond. I could hear the bit of hope in his voice. "Come on, Rae," his dropped a volume and another wall fell. It was all so alluring and convincing. _

_"A place? For the night?" A bit of uncertainty gnawed, telling me not to let him get his hopes up. Another wall disappeared. I don't know why, but something about John always made me act differently. I couldn't stand the thought of disappointing him._

_"It's two bedroom and we'd come back early morning. It'll be perfect. Indulge me this once," Right then, he reminded me so much of the boy I missed. The boy I thought wasn't in him anymore. The boy I had believed I had lost, never to be seen again. That boy was here, right in front of me. Another wall seemed to lose it's balance and fall._

And yet, as I thought of John, a small smile crept on my face. Everything felt right when I was with him, and not in a Malchior sort of way. My smile faltered when the dragon entered my thoughts. . . but, for some odd reason, the feelings of hurt, betrayal, and disgust that usually accompanied the thought of him, didn't arise. In fact, there were no feelings at all for him. None. It was as if they had all blown away. . . by the wind. And it felt great. A huge burden seemed to be lifted off my smile grew back to its original size and I continued my packing.

* * *

**Robin**

"Do the guessing of the what, Robin!" Star said floated into the room, her eyes sparkling. I tried to smile but couldn't quite manage it. Raven agreeing to go really hurt, as if she was somehow betraying m- I mean the team. Which was nonsense, of course, but still. It also didn't help that she didn't bother coming back into where we had been sitting to tell me what had happened, even though I already knew, but she hadn't known that.

"What Star?" I tried again to smile. Again, I failed.

"John did the saying of that we were are all going to do the going to the beach of the today," That certainly got my attention.

"What?"

"It's the true! Isn't it glorious?"

"Yea, glorious," I muttered.

* * *

"Hey Robin, wait up," I heard John call from behind me. The funny thing was that I was heading to his room right at the moment, which made me wonder where he had been. After telling me the "glorious" news, Starfire had flown off to her room to pack.

"John, just the person I was looking for," I was ashamed that anger had followed through to my voice. I was usually so good at hiding my emotions, at keeping on a poker face. It's how I got by.

"Listen, is it okay with you that the team goes to the beach for the day?"I wanted to say no, especially since he asked me as an after thought, but I just nodded, for once in my life not trusting my voice. "Sweet, now what are we going to do about transportation. We don't want to bring to much attention to ourselves. I have my bike. Rae and I can go on that, but what about you guys? You and Star can go on the other bike. Not the R-cycle, it's too noticible, but your other one. BB and Cy can go in one of the cars that isn't the T-car. It'll be great," His eyes looked distant as if he was already imagining it. _I have my bike. Rae and I can go on that. _

"Good luck getting Raven on a motorcycle," I said surprised he was even going to try.

"I'm sure Rae'll be fine with it," he countered, cockiness seeming to ooze out of him.

"Yeah well, like I said before, good luck," I turned away to pack my bag. There was no way, I'd leave my team with him, even if he was on it.

* * *

**Raven**

"No," I said surprised he even bothered to ask. "There is just no way," I had to admit the bike was nice. It was a MV Agusta F4 1000 Senna 2006, but looked to have been tricked out to be able to go at much faster speeds. It was black and grey and red and nice. But like I said, there was no way he'd get me on it, and there was also no way I'd wrap my arms around his stomach, clinging to him like some stupid girl.

"Come on Rae, don't dis my baby," I gave him a steely glare. I looked back down at the bike. I didn't want to make things more difficult, but I didn't see why I couldn't be in the car with Cyborg. . . and, unfortunately Beastboy. Then again, I don't think I'd be able to handle his jokes. "It's not like the drive will be long," Once again, I felt my defenses going down. _You are such a . . . _I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Fine,"

* * *

Okay, seriously copy and paste this into the bar thingy: **_http : / / s2 . bikewalls _****__****__****. com /pi**ctures/MV_Agusta_F4_1000_Senna_2006_01_ Just get ride of the spaces. It wouldn't let me save it any other way. Bleh. It's a picture of John's bike. . . It's beautiful. It took me a while to find it but I'm glad I waited. I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update but being in NY (including the city) has been far from uneventful. A little twist, huh? HAving the whole team go. I really am just winging it as I go along, but you gotta admit, it's not that bad. Okay so ummm, the next chapter is probably going to be fluff, but hey it'll be cute fluff. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Again, I'm sorry it's taken so long. I hope you'll be able to forgive me. Tomorrow night I leave for home so I should be able to update more. For the last time (probably not), sorry.

-DRA


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long. Don't worry, I'm back in business, a lot earlier then I had planned, too. I'm trying. You got to give me some credit. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Raven**

_"No," I said surprised he even bothered to ask. "There is just no way," I had to admit the bike was nice. It was a MV Agusta F4 1000 Senna 2006, but looked to have been tricked out to be able to go at much faster speeds. It was black and grey and red and nice. But like I said, there was no way he'd get me on it, and there was also no way I'd wrap my arms around his stomach, clinging to him like some stupid girl._

_"Come on Rae, don't dis my baby," I gave him a steely glare. I looked back down at the bike. I didn't want to make things more difficult, but I didn't see why I couldn't be in the car with Cyborg. . . and, unfortunately Beastboy. Then again, I don't think I'd be able to handle his jokes. "It's not like the drive will be long," Once again, I felt my defenses going down. You are such a . . . I took a deep breath and let it out._

_"Fine,"_

_

* * *

_"This is where I draw the line," I stated firmly, giving him a steely glare twice the intensity of the last. He gave me an odd look.

"Rae, you can't wear your cape-" John began.

"It is not a cape!" I interrupted, feeling rather contrary. Didn't he know when to give it up?

"Fine, whatever. Either way it's a hazard. It's not like these clothes are bad. They are normal, which will be a lot nicer on the beach," he paused seeming to have remembered something. "Oh, and I packed a bathing suit so you won't have to worry," I gave a cross look, wishing I could smack his smug expression right off his face. I narrowed my eyes, but grabbed the bundle anyways and stalked off to change.

* * *

**Robin**

I walked in to find John leaning on a MV Agusta motorcycle, though I couldn't figure out what year it was. Raven was nowhere to be seen and John seemed to be spacing out, so I didn't bother to ask, knowing she'd show up eventually. Starfire walked in behind me, well, more like floated, her hands full of things for the beach. Making enough commotion, John turned to us, a grin spreading out on his face. "Hey Robin, do you think we could stop by the street fair?"

"A fair?" Starfire asked, dropping half her stuff, before I could say a thing. I turned to her and all her cuteness.

"Not that type of fair. Its for shopping," I explained. She dropped all of her stuff then clapping her hands and jumping up and down, well, more like floated up and down, because, I guess, for some reason she just didn't want to touch the ground.

"Shall we venture to the fair of shopping and streets?" she asked, excited, her eyes gleaming, seeming to be off in their own world at the moment.

"Absolutely," I said, giving her a warm smile. She hardly noticed. She just went on and on with squeals and giggles and all the other noises that I'm 99% sure were alien.

"Do I want to know?" Raven's voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw her amethyst eyes locked on Star. That's when I took in her outfit. She wore a black t-shirt that hugged her form nicely. She wore jeans that were dark aqua green-ish blue. She wore black ankle boots, that I believe were leather that were buckled up. She noticed my confusion. She glanced away and crossed her arms over her chest muttering, "John said my normal outfit would be a hazard," I blinked a couple of times before looking towards John. He was smirking at Raven.

"We are making a pit stop at the street fair that is going on today," She nodded and opened her mouth to say something.

"Aw, man, we are going to the street fair?" Cyborg asked lumbering in. Raven shut her mouth and looked at Cyborg.

"That's a bad thing?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow in that elegant way she always does. Cy whirled at her but froze when he saw how she was dressed. Also noticing him, she threw her hands up in the air. "Really? You too? What, am I not allowed to wear different clothes occasionally?" There was a small edge to her voice but it was not anger, more of frustration. John cleared his throat.

"We should probably get going," he said, a stupid grin on his face.

* * *

Starfire and I walked hand in hand through the fair. There was quite a few people, but not enough to make the place crowded. We passed little tables full of everything you can find: Sunglasses, phone cases, clothes, jewelry, hats, food, etc. Starfire looked at each one like buried treasure. A couple of times she dragged me off to one of the vendors, but she hadn't seemed to really want anything yet.

"Dude!" I heard Beastboy yell from somewhere ahead of us. Him, John, and Cyborg were looking at stuff together. Raven had said that she didn't want to wander around, scanning rip-offs that she wouldn't buy. Her words not mine. She had dropped John off then rode on his motorcycle the rest of the way to the beach. I had had no clue that she knew how to ride. I shook my head, sad that there was so little I knew about her.

"You," someone, who sounded rather old, called out. I ignored it, figuring the old woman was talking to somebody else. "Son of Bat," she hadn't yelled it like she had the last time, but it was loud enough to make me hear it and freeze. How did she know? We all had even changed so that we looked nothing like our usual selves. Both Beastboy and Cyborg were wearing holorings. _How. Did. She. Know._

_

* * *

_I love cliffhangers, don't you? Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	12. Chapter 12

Guess what? I have 15 reviews. Though it may not seem like a lot to you, it is to me. Either way, Chapter 12 is here. :D Thank you everyone who reviewed. You have no clue about how happy I am to see I've gotten a review. It's hard to keep a smile away. I also want to say, the stuff that sounds like a bunch of bologna, isn't. I actually took the time to research. Sorry if this is vague but I don't want ot give it all away. If you don't understand, I'll explain at my bottom section. I think I'll paint my nails after this. . . Sorry, random. Rate. Review. Comment. criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

Robin

_"You," someone, who sounded rather old, called out. I ignored it, figuring the old woman was talking to somebody else. "Son of Bat," she hadn't yelled it like she had the last time, but it was loud enough to make me hear it and freeze. How did she know? We all had even changed so that we looked nothing like our usual selves. Both Beastboy and Cyborg were wearing holorings. _How. Did. She. Know.

* * *

**Raven**

I rode up to the little "place " John had gotten. . . It was far from little. I guess he had been expecting the whole team to go. A small frown found my lips as I thought about it. He had made it seem as if it were just going to be the two of us, making me feel guilty, and then suddenly we are all going, including Robin, who I just can't face out of shame. I shook my head.

"Are you Miss Raven?" asked a boy, who appeared to be a few years younger than me. I nodded. "Here are the keys. Mr. John said you'd be arriving early. Enjoy your day," he said handing my keys, before walking down the beach, to a shack with a sign that said _Beach Rentals_. I put the bike in park and got off, grabbing my duffel, walking towards the porch door.

* * *

****

Robin

I turned and headed toward the old woman who was staring at me with exceptionally bright blue eyes. Starfire followed behind, not knowing why I had stopped. She almost looked like the True Master accept she was taller, and definitely had more meat on her bones. Her eyes looked like ice and bore into my own. She tilted her head slightly, as if she was confused about something. "I believe," she began, her voice soft, even with her old age, "that I have something you need," she finished, but for some odd reason she had said it like a question, as if she wasn't too sure.

"Oooh! How pretty!" Star said about something to my left. I ignored her, focusing on the old lady. I kept having to fight the urge to look away, her gaze so strong.

"What is it?" I asked, succumbing to curiosity.

* * *

**Raven**

I stared at the bathing suit laid out on the bed in front of me. True, John was smart enough to not get anything too revealing, but it was a bikini. I fingered the black material. I sighed and started changing. Once the bikini was comfortably on, I looked in the mirror. It showed a little cleavage, but other than that (and my stomach) it was the next best thing to a one-piece or a tankini. I sighed and grabbed my big, floppy, black sun hat and my sunglasses. I looked at the two books I had pulled out and decided to go with the one about ghosts, even though I didn't believe in them. Grabbing up the towel and umbrella, I headed out the door, and on to the white sand beach, with water that sparkled like a handful of diamonds.

* * *

**Robin**

I stared at the necklace confused. "Why would I need this?"

"Not you in particular," she said, almost scolding, "For a friend," she paused, blinked, then asked, "How much do you know about gems?"

"Ummm, not a lot,"

"The teardrop gem in the middle is an onyx. The teardrop shape brings tranquility to the wearer. The Onyx is a protection stone. It protects you from attacking negativity. A black onyx is most common," I nodded, actually truly interested. "The color black symbolizes self control and resilience. It is also protective. Black is the absence of light, therefore, being able to create invisibility," She shook her head as if that was nonsense. "The circular grey stones surrounding the onyx are Hematites. They are meant to harmonize the mind, body, and spirit. It also prevents negative energies from entering the aura. It makes a bond between friends, too, and does good things from the relationships," It was amazing that a little necklace could be so much more than just jewelry. "Grey gems are healing stones. They assist with improving relationships, and help with stability. The silver chain adds a calming affect. That is why your friend needs this necklace," I stared amazed. I opened my mouth to ask which friend, but closed it almost immediately. I already knew which friend needed it.

"How much is it?" I asked, instead.

"I give it to you, as a gift for your friend," I smiled. It wasn't forced. It was real. I didn't know if this was a hoax or a scam or whatever. It didn't really matter.

"Thank you,"

"Robin! I must have this!" Star said hurrying over, showing me a silver bracelet, with little purple beads hanging off. I nodded and turned to the old woman to ask how much that was, but for once her piercing eyes weren't on me.

"It is yours," she said to Star.

"Ooooh, I do the thanking!" she said, a huge smile forming on her innocent face.

"Come on, you two. We should get back to Raven!" Cyborg yelled behind us. I put the necklace in my pocket and left the table with Starfire. I turned back one last time to thank the woman again but when I did, she wasn't there. Instead there was a little girl who appeared to be seven braiding her hair. She met my eyes before running off. Her eyes were blue.

* * *

The old woman and the girl were just for fun. There really isn't anything special about them, and I probably won't mention them again. The bologna I was talking about above is the info about the necklace. All of it I had researched. So yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	13. Chapter 13

13! Isn't that an unlucky number? Oh well. Here it is. Don't forget to review. I'm missing them. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Robin **

_"Robin! I must have this!" Star said hurrying over, showing me a silver bracelet, with little purple beads hanging off. I nodded and turned to the old woman to ask how much that was, but for once her piercing eyes weren't on me._

_"It is yours," she said to Star._

_"Ooooh, I do the thanking!" she said, a huge smile forming on her innocent face._

_"Come on, you two. We should get back to Raven!" Cyborg yelled behind us. I put the necklace in my pocket and left the table with Starfire. I turned back one last time to thank the woman again but when I did, she wasn't there. Instead there was a little girl who appeared to be seven braiding her hair. She met my eyes before running off. Her eyes were blue._

* * *

Before we left the fair, Starfire had found a black sarong with white, grey, and red flowers, saying that she shall do the gift giving of it to Raven. And with that we were off, John driving the silver convertible Cyborg made based off the 911 Carrera Cabriolet Porsche. I followed behind on my motorcycle, the one that wasn't the r-cycle, Starfire sitting on behind me, holding my stomach.

* * *

"Dude, this is the little place?" Beastboy, asked, saying what we all were thinking. The place was like a mansion. A huge beach side mansion.

"When did I say it was little?" John asked smirking, clearly pleased he had surprised us all. He began to walk in followed by Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy. I however paused to look out on the beauty of the ocean. That's when I saw it. A huge black umbrella, which was exactly like the one Raven had bought one year when we visited Washington, where it always rains, not that she really needed it. I began to walk towards it but stopped when some sand got in my shoes. I pulled them off, leaving them by the door. I strolled over to the umbrella and peeked underneath it. Raven sat, curled up on a towel reading a book called Shadow World. What shocked me though, was she was in a black bikini. A black sun hat was beside her and she wore dark sunglasses. She looked so at peace.

"Hey," I said. "Got something for you," She looked up at me and smiled.

"You didn't have to get me anyhting," she said softly but obviously appreciating the gesture.

"The old woman insisted," she gave a small laugh that lit up her whole face. Her laughs were even rarer than her smiles and like her smiles, they always left you wanting more.

"Don't they all?" she teased. I chuckled and pulled then necklace out of my pocket. That's when I started to question myself.

"I wasn't even sure you liked jewelry, especially since I've never seen you wear any, but the woman was very convincing. I mean, if you don't want it then . . ." I trailed off as she plucked the necklace from my hand and unclasped it. She began to wrap it around but couldn't seem to re-clasp it around her neck.

"Here. Let me help," I offered. She gave me a smile as thanks and turned around, her back facing me. She bent her head down, lifting her short, violet hair off her pale neck. I clipped it on. She situated herself so she was facing me once again.

"Have you seen the rental?" I nodded, thinking about it's largeness. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. I looked down shocked.

"Huh?"

"John had initially asked me to go with him to the beach, just the two of us, and I had said yes, without even asking permission or anything," she was messing with the black towel, plucking the loose strings with her fingernails. She refused to meet my eyes. I plopped down on the towel next to her, stretching out. "Raven, it's fine. I'm not mad at you or anything,"

* * *

**Raven**

I looked up at him, seeing a smile on his face. I couldn't help it. I smiled back. "So, what book are you reading?" My smile grew.

"It's about ghosts," I said, a small laughing tone.

"You believe in ghosts?" He asked also in laughing tone.

"Of course not!" I really did laugh then. "You know what? John was right," I said. He looked at me. "This is just what I need," I murmured, soaking in the sun.

Starfire ran over to us. "Do the guessing of the what?" She didn't even let either of us a chance to answer before continuing. "John has done the booking of the lessons of dance!" Robin and I exchanged a look.

* * *

Aren't they just the cutest? Oooooh! I just love them! Okay, so, I know this is shorter than most of my chapters. Must be the unluckiness of thirteen. . . Wow, I've lost it. Though technically, I don't think I've ever had it. Bleh. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	14. Chapter 14

Did you know 14 is one away from 15? That means m next chapter is 15! I'm so proud of me! Lol, clementines are good. They are like baby oranges. I'm having one right now and it's really juicy. Wow. . . People must think like I'm a fatso or something because I'm always eating. I swear I am not. Or at least I don't think I am. . . except in the morning. Everything seems bad about me in the mornings. Mornings are awful. I am so much more of a night person. Anyways. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

Raven

_Starfire ran over to us. "Do the guessing of the what?" She didn't even let either of us a chance to answer before continuing. "John has done the booking of the lessons of dance!" Robin and I exchanged a look._

* * *

"Dance lessons? Why in the world would you book dance lessons?" I yelled. I knew that the other four could hear me in the other room, even with the door closed, but I just didn't care. John chuckled.

"Loosen up, Rae. It'll-"

"Don't call me, Rae!" He just laughed again. I knew I was being disagreeable, but I couldn't help it.

"It'll be fun," he said, a huge smirk pasted on his face.

"Which? Calling me Rae or the lessons?"

"Both, but I was more of referring to the lessons," _Take a deep breath. . . Let it out. . ._ Once I believed I was calmed down enough to speak rationally, I began again.

"Why did you book dance lessons?" I asked, surprising even myself with the calm, even tone.

"It sounded like fun,"

"Fine. I give up," I said quietly, throwing my hands in the air. "I'll be on the beach if you need me," I said, before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Robin**

I heard Raven's muffled voice saying something. I don't know why she was suddenly quiet, but I'm sure she had surrendered. The door swung open, Raven walking out of it, to the front door, and outside. I glanced at John. He had a small smile on his face, but not his usual smirk. I jumped out of the comfy chair I had been sitting in and hurried out after Raven. She sat near the water's edge, her arms around her legs, her chin resting on her knees, her free hand fingering the necklace I gave her. She had a wistful look as she gazed out on the open water.

"Did he say why we are taking dancing lessons?" I questioned, standing next to her, watching the tide go in and back out again.

"It sounded like fun," she recited, her soulful eyes never leaving the water.

"Do you know what type of dancing?" I asked, truly curious. I wasn't ever told, which didn't exactly sit well, since I am the leader. She mumbled something but I couldn't quite catch it. "Huh?"

"Ballroom," she said louder, sounding annoyed, though I doubt at me. There was a bit of silence before I burst out laughing. She gave me a glare.

"What's wrong with ballroom dancing?" I asked when I finally caught my breath. She gave me a look. "No, seriously,"

"It's stupid and pointless and awkward. It's a talent never to be needed again. No, not even a talent," she vented. I raised my eyebrows.

"Tell me how you really feel," I chuckled.

"You wouldn't know," she said quietly, turning back to the gorgeous waves.

"You'd be surprised. I had to learn to waltz," I admitted, laying down next to her, putting my hands behind my head and crossing my legs comfortably. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun shining down on me.

"Really?" she asked, almost soounding impressed.

"Mhmm, though I hardly remember anymore," I said, nodding my head.

"Hmmm, I just can't see you waltzing," she said thoughtfully. I lauhged.

"Never could I, but I did,"

"Why?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Why did you have to learn how to waltz?"

"Oh that's easy," I began, but then remembered that she had no clue abotu my past, with my old mentor. I shut my mouth quickly, inwardly scolding myself for getting myself in this situation, and almost revealing way too much.

"Robin?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"It's nothing," I mumbled. I opened my eyes, and looked at her, immediately wishing I hadn't. Her expression betrayed hurt, but she quickly regained her poker face, and turned back to the waves rolling in and out. I looked away, slightly ashamed with myself. "I'm sorry," I said quietly, looking away.

"No. Trust me, I understand perfectly well about secrets," she said softly, giving me a small smile before getting up and walking along the water's edge away from the house.

* * *

"So, when are the lessons for?" I asked John, moving my king forward. We were playing checkers. Starfire sat on the couch watching Beastboy and Cyborg play some video game. Raven was still outside.

"After the sun sets. It'll be great. I haven't seen Raven dance in forever," I gave him a look of confusion, which made him laugh. "In Azarath, there used to be balls. Though she was never the best dancer, she always managed to look so graceful . . ." he said trailing off, no doubt thinking about Raven. He cleared his throat, like he did the night we talked about how he knew Raven. "Now she'll actually know the steps," he continued with a grin. I just nodded my agreement, my thoughts already in a different direction.

* * *

Guess what? I'm going in a couple of hours to see _Despicable Me _with a friend. It looks so funny! XD Either way, what did you guys think? Also I have a poll up on my profile. It would mean a lot to me if you voted. I'm still not sure how this will end. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it's taken so frickin long for chapter. . . FIFTEEN! XD If, you had read my profile, you would've known that my mom is having surgery. :( In fact she had it today. Good news, people. She doing fine. :) I already visited her in the hospital and all is well. Anyways, I'll try to update more, now that that's over, again no promises. But, can you promise to review? That'd be great, because, really, it's not that hard. You click a little button, and type some words. I don't even care if all I get is a _hi _though that is pretty lame, for any of you planning on doing that. Just saying. Another reminder, my poll is still up. You can check it out on my profile. Another thing: I know I do a lot in Robin's POV but that's just because I'm better at it, so yeah. Ummm, I think that covers everything. . . So, I like smileys. :D Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Say hi. (don't do the last one) Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_"So, when are the lessons for?" I asked John, moving my king forward. We were playing checkers. Starfire sat on the couch watching Beastboy and Cyborg play some video game. Raven was still outside._

_"After the sun sets. It'll be great. I haven't seen Raven dance in forever," I gave him a look of confusion, which made him laugh. "In Azarath, there used to be balls. Though she was never the best dancer, she always managed to look so graceful . . ." he said trailing off, no doubt thinking about Raven. He cleared his throat, like he did the night we talked about how he knew Raven. "Now she'll actually know the steps," he continued with a grin. I just nodded my agreement, my thoughts already in a different direction._

* * *

"I thought this was to be a private lesson, not a group," the teacher said. She looked our age and was a little bit shorter than Starfire with dark chestnut brown hair. Her eyes were forest green and they were locked on John. She was certainly curvy, not that I really noticed until Beastboy started nudging me like crazy, a goofy grin on his face. She had high cheekbones and an angular face all together. She was pretty but nothing special, just kind of sharp, though she seemed to think pretty highly of herself.

"It is. They are all with me," John replied, giving her a bright smile. She gave a look of exasperation but nodded. Turning to us he said, "Everyone, this is Michaela," What a fitting name. . .

"Oh, hello!" Star said, a huge smile brightening up her face.

"Mmm," was all she got in response. "We'll have to pair you up by height," I heard Raven groan behind me. "You," she said pointing to Cyborg, "and you," she said pointing to Starfire. I opened my mouth to argue but closed it because the truth was, she was the teacher, and as much as I disliked it, I was the obeying student. She looked between me and John. Turning to John she said, "Which one of you knows how to dance?"

"I do," John offered. I kept my mouth close, suspecting her intentions. She gave him a smile.

"You'll be with me," Turning to me she continued, "You and you," she said pointing to someone behind me. I turned and I saw Raven. She was blushing slightly and staring out at the ocean.

"Wait, dude!" Beastboy objected. Michaela whirled on him, as if just noticing he was there. "What about me?"

"Why is there only two girls but there are four guys?" She asked to nobody in particular. "That's just sexist," she muttered, while trying to figure out what to do with Beastboy.

"Hey, sis, I had a-"

"Perfect!" Michaela exclaimed to this short girl. She had long brown hair that was kept in braid and green eyes, which were wide with confusion at the moment. Michaela turned to Beastboy. "You can dance with my little sister, Lizzie. She already knows how, so it's perfect," Beastboy looked Lizzie up and down before flashing a grin at her. She gave a small smile back, before turning her attention on her sister. They shared a few whispered words, a couple of eye rolls, and two glares but all seemed well.

"Okay, first lesson: stance!" Michaela said turning to us.

* * *

**Raven**

Midway though the lesson, things got out of control, but not in a bad way. We all kind of just stopped with the lesson and began dancing for fun. I had to give Robin credit. He was a lot better of a dancer than I had originally thought. We whirled around, laughing, and just having fun. My sarong that Starfire gave me swished around with the music, and, even though it was chilly, I was moving so much, I was almost hot in just my bikini and skirt.

"You were right Raven," Robin shouted over the music, which was some fast paced congo music blaring from the little speakers.

"I usually am, but might I ask about what this time?" I yelled back, a smirk on my face. He laughed.

"This was exactly what the team needed," he continued, looking around. I did the same. It was true everyone was having a blast, and for once we weren't on edge. He dipped me and I laughed., though it died in my throat as I lifted my head, only to be a few inches away from Robin. Our breaths mingled, and I couldn't say anything. It was as if I was under some kind of trance. Suddenly it broke and we both stood up straight. That's when I heard it. A rumbling that sounded like thunder, but couldn't be, because, it just got louder and louder and never ended. I froze.

* * *

**Robin**

What had just happened? For a small moment, all I could think about was how beautiful Raven had looked under the moonlight, and that frightened me. First off, I have a girlfriend. And second off, Raven is my best friend. I couldn't be thinking of her in that way. Some thunder sounded, but I was too distracted to notice how unusual that thunder actually was. Raven froze, and beforeI couldn't even look up, something exploded. We all ducked covering our heads but nothing seemed to hit us. I opened my eyes, just realizing I had closed them, to see a black bubble of magic protecting us, in fact protecting anyone near the explosion. Michaela and her sister gasped.

"You're the Titans," she exclaimed, just figuring it out. I turned to see Raven on her knees, but something was off. The shields went down and Raven collapsed. I ran over to her, John and me reaching he rbefore everyone else.

"She's unconscious," he whispered, a sort of fear in his eyes. I quickly swooped her up into my arms.

"We got to get her home," I commanded. I looked around and saw that my team seemed paralyzed with either shock or fear or both. "Now!" I yelled. They scrambled awake. I looked down at Raven. There was a small frown on her face. "I don't know what happened," I whispered to her. "But you are going to be okay. I promise,"

* * *

Here we are. I'll just repeat what I said up above. I want reviews. Not hard to do. The little button is right below this. Come on people. Also, my poll is on my profile. Vote. Umm. Yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	16. Chapter 16

You guys either fail at life or reading, because I'm not really sure which! Two. Two reviews. That was it. Thank you to: _QueenOfWeird1995 _and_ raeroth23_. I love you two! The rest of you, FAIL! The only reason I can think of is that you skipped over both of my author's notes and if that's the case, you fail as a reader. And if it's because you just decided not to, even with all my pleas, then you fail at life. Your choice. Either way, I am ashamed of you. _Tsk_. _Tsk_. _Tsk_. But you know, you can redeem yourselves. That is, if and only if you review. Do it, if nothing else, to save your soul from the depths of hell. And no, I am not over reacting and/or being overly dramatic. The only way it's not your fault is if you were planning on reviewing but just hadn't gotten to it yet. Don't forget my poll, either. I actually do look at it. So check it out. Oh, and this is chapter 16, no duh. Sorry, I forgot about that. Whoops. :) Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Robin**

_I turned to see Raven on her knees, but something was off. The shields went down and Raven collapsed. I ran over to her, John and me reaching her before everyone else._

_"She's unconscious," he whispered, a sort of fear in his eyes. I quickly swooped her up into my arms._

_"We got to get her home," I commanded. I looked around and saw that my team seemed paralyzed with either shock or fear or both. "Now!" I yelled. They scrambled awake. I looked down at Raven. There was a small frown on her face. "I don't know what happened," I whispered to her. "But you are going to be okay. I promise,"_

_

* * *

_

**Raven**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and adjusted to the light. I took me a minute to realize I was in the tower infirmary. My hand felt warm and I looked down at it only to find a green glove clutching it. Robin sat in a chair next to the bed and he was leaned over, his head resting in his arms which were folded on the bed. His breaths were deep and steady proving he was still asleep. I closed my eyes and struggled to remember what had happened. I vaguely recalled an explosion, before blackness. I let out a sigh. Robin sat up suddenly. I couldn't believe a sigh woke him up.

"Raven, you're awake," he said, sounding relieved.

"How long have I been out?" I asked rubbing my head, with the hand Robin wasn't holding.

"Four days," I sat up straight, surprised.

"FOUR DAYS!" I screamed. His eyes widened at my outburst.

"Umm, yeah," he said slowly, as if I were some kind of crazed animal.

* * *

"Hey look it's sleeping beauty," Bumblebee announced, a grin on her face. I gave a small smile, surprised to see Titan's East in the living room. Starfire enveloped me into a huge hug stopping all flows of air that dared enter my mouth.

"Starfire," I growled slowly, gasping for breath. She dropped me immediately and I stumbled.

"I whoops," I rolled my eyes but felt a tugging on my cloak. I looked down to see Mas y Menos holding out some daisies for me.

"Muy bonitas flores para Raven. Nos alegramos de que son mejores," They said quickly. All I got was flowers, Raven, glad, and well. I took them from their out-stretched hands.

"Gracias," I thanked giving them a small smile. They both blushed wildly and ran off. I looked around. Speedy and Aqualad were in a heated discussion while Starfire, Mas, and Menos all watched Bumblebee kick Beastboy and Cyborg's ass in video games. Robin, of course, was drinking coffee. Using my powers I got a vase, and gently put the little white flowers in. I sat down acroos from where Robin was leaning on the counters.

"So what had happened at the beach?" he asked in that interrogative way of his. I sighed.

* * *

**Robin**

I leaned forward without even realizing I had done so. She sighed, her eyes cast down at her pale hands. I took another sip of my scorching hot coffee. Shge pushed a strand of her gorgeous violet hair behind her ear before beginning.

"The bomb, and whoever had sent it, knew I would use my shield. Do remember when Mad Mod captured us? And some type of white magic kept me from using my powers. Well ,whoever delivered the bomb took that magic and made it offensive. When I put up the shield it attacked me," she paused. "Well, more of my soul," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes were closed and she shook her head. "That's why it took so long for me to heal. Though I was virtually unhurt on the outside, I was very torn apart in the inside," she continued, her voice now back to normal. Suddenly she seemed to have remembered something. "Where is John?" she asked urgently.

"Right here," he said coming up behind her wrapping his tan arms around her shoulders. She kind of shrugged them off, but the act seemed half-hearted. "I'm so happy you're better. You had me so worried,"

"Yes I can!" Beastboy half whined, half yelled. Bumblebee rolled her eyes.

"No you can't," Cyborg said, his tone bored, his voice not raising at all. John looked amused, while Raven looked annoyed.

"Can what?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Beastboy, looked over just realizing John was here. Cyborg laughed and turned to John.

"He thinks he could beat you in an arm wrestle," he joked. John's smirk grew bigger.

"I always love a challenge," he said, walking over to the sofa.

"I'll judge," Bumblebee announced. Raven sighed, but it almost seemed out of happiness.

"What?" I questioned. She shrugged.

"I'm just glad everything is okay," she said quietly.

"I'm just glad you are okay," I countered softly, giving her a small smile.

* * *

I know this is a little shorter, but until I get more reviews, all you're going to get is short chapters. *stick tongue out* That's what you get. I really want more reviews, so give me more. The button is right below this. Just click it. Save your soul, etc. Vote on my poll. Like, immediately once you are done reviewing. Um. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. . . NOW!

-DRA


	17. Chapter 17

Much better people. I want to thank: _CrazyKlondikes_, _QueenOfWeird1995_, _animallover12_,_ KristenHaleatheSenior_, _blacklightangel_, and _Necronom Hezberek Mortix_. I love you guys! Though I have been getting more reviews, I checked my poll, and nobody has voted in a while. Need to work on that. *shakes head slightly disappointed* Anyways, I have gotten a couple more reviews so I'll loosen up a little, but I'd still like to read your wonderful comments. :D Yeah. So, don't forget to vote. Depending on how I feel when I end it, I'll probably just go with what the people vote. BTW this chapter isn't going to have much action. It's kind of just an average day for the Titans, so yeah. I say _so_ and_ yeah_ a lot. Am I the only one whose noticed this? Probably because I bet some of you just skip over this little note. Your loss. I'm actually quite amusing. Hehehe. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. I **don't **own the Titans. I know I've been kind of bad about saying that, but there it is.

* * *

**Robin**

_Raven sighed, but it almost seemed out of happiness._

_"What?" I questioned. She shrugged._

_"I'm just glad everything is okay," she said quietly._

_"I'm just glad you are okay," I countered softly, giving her a small smile._

_

* * *

_

"I'm bored," Beastboy whined. John chuckled and Speedy had a thoughtful look on his face.

"We should play a game," he suggested. I nodded my agreement.

"Follow me, we can choose a game," I offered getting up. He nodded and we left for the room where the games are hidden away.

"I'm so glad Raven is better," he said after a moment of silence.

"Me too,"

"She seems to have loosened up a bit since the last time I saw her," he stated. He ran his fingers through his auburn hair before continuing. "Literally she used to hide behind that cloak of hers. She was like a floating head," he paused. "But now, it's as if she is someone totally different. I've actually seen her smile and laugh and she wears her cloak more like a cape instead of it being completely unrevealing," he paused again, his eyes distant, a small smile creeping on to his lips. "Who knew," he whispered and I scowled figuring out what he was thinking about. I cleared my throat, shaking him out of his thoughts. "When had this happened?" he asked when he recovered.

"I don't know," I lied. I knew exactly when this had happened. She had changed when John had arrived. I didn't want to believe it but it was true. All the years together as a team, but one visit and she's a whole new girl. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Here we are," I announced, opening the door to the game storage room (yes, we need a whole room).

* * *

**Raven**

"I thought you were supposed to be getting a game," I teased, when Robin and Speedy came back empty handed. Robin laughed.

"Yeah, well, there weren't any that eleven people can play," Speedy joked, scratching his head. I laughed quietly.

"So, what're we going to do, dude?" Beastboy asked, whining. I rolled my eyes.

"Ummmm, what about . . . " Aqualad struggled to finish but couldn't think of anything.

"Oooh, what about that game you had done the telling me about?" Starfire asked Beastboy excitedly. Beastboy blushed.

"Uh, I don't know, Star," he said slowly.

"What game?" Robin asked, half suspicious, and half just plain curious.

"Uh, spin-the-bottle truth or dare," he muttered quietly. Robin's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes!" Speedy exclaimed. We all seemed to give him a look. "What? It'll be fun, and it's something can all do," he reasoned.

"Mhmmm," Beastboy said, nodding like a bobble-head.

"Fine," Robin surrendered.

"Yay!" Starfire squealed.

"I'm up for it," Cyborg said, and Bumblebee nodded her agreement.

"Sure, why not?" Aqualad said.

"Si, si!" Mas y Menos emitted in sync. They all turned to me. I sighed and plopped myself down on the floor.

"Whatever," I mumbled, not having nearly any of the enthusiasm everyone else did.

* * *

I know this is definitely a shorter chapter but thats only because I wrote most of this during the wee hours of the morning, because my dog, Midnite, who sleeps in my room, decided it was time to get up. Don't forget to vote on my poll. Seriously do. You don't have a choice. Anyways. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18! Damn, I'm doing pretty good, if I do say so myself. You guys are getting better about the reviewing so I thank everyone who did. Still not doing so hot with the voting. Need to work on that. So, yeah (grrr, those two words again). Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not **own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

Raven**

_"Fine," Robin surrendered._

_"Yay!" Starfire squealed._

_"I'm up for it," Cyborg said, and Bumblebee nodded her agreement._

_"Sure, why not?" Aqualad said._

_"Si, si!" Mas y Menos emitted in sync. They all turned to me. I sighed and plopped myself down on the floor._

_"Whatever," I mumbled, not having nearly any of the enthusiasm everyone else did._

_

* * *

_

After Starfire and Cyborg moved all the furniture to the edges of the large room, we all got in a stupid circle. Robin sat on my right and John on my left, Speedy directly across from me. An empty soda liter sat in the middle on it's side, just waiting to be spun. We had to use a liter because of how huge the circle was.

"I'll go first," Speedy volunteered. He leaned forward and spun the bottle. It whirled around and around counter-clockwise, the red top looking more like a circle then just one solid thing. It began to slow down all of us staring at it, waiting to see who the victim would be. Or at least that's how I thought of it. Everyone else looked like they wanted to be picked, especially Beastboy who sat next Cyborg and John. I decided instead of staring pointlessly at a bottle which would stop when it stopped, I glanced around at our little group. On the other side of Cyborg sat Bumblebee and then Speedy. Aqualad was after him, next to Mas, who obviously sat next to Menos. Then it was Starfire and back to Robin. I looked down see it was almost at a stopping point and it was near me. I glared at it. It kept going though and stopped, pointing right at Starfire. "Truth or dare?" Speedy questioned her, a devious grin on his already smug face. _Poor Starfire_. . .

"Uhh," she began. She turned to Robin.

"Truth means he will ask you a question and you must answer the absolute truth. Dare means he will dare, or tell, you to do something and you must do it. Refuse to do either and your out of the game," he explained quickly. _Out of the game_. . . _Hmmm_. . .

"Ohhh," she paused. "I do the choosing of truth,"

"Okay, ummmm," Speedy began, obviously trying to use her ignorance to his advantage. He sighed, probably deciding to go easy on her. "Have you ever been arrested?" Starfire tilted her head, but something must have clicked because her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Oh, no, but Robin has," she said. I tried to hold back my laugh. "Well, hold on. Let me do the thinking," We all waited patiently. "There was that misunderstanding with my dear older sister," _dear_? "I guess in a way I had been arrested, but not in the human way," Speedy slowly nodded, probably a little confused.

"Your turn," he said recovering. As Starfire leaned forward to "spin the bottle" I looked out the wall-size windows. The sun was resting right above the horizon and the sky was a tangerine color that was beautiful. The water reflected the sky so well, it could've been a mirror. I suddenly felt a nudge to my right. I looked up, dazed. Everyone was staring expectantly at me and I didn't understand why until I looked down to see the bottle top pointing directly at me.

* * *

**Robin**

"Raven," Starfire stated, seeing as the bottle was facing that way. I turned and notice Raven wasn't paying any attention whatsoever, and was actually staring out at the sunset. She had an admiring look as she gazed out at the water. I could have stared at her stare outside forever but instead I nudged her in the side to get her attention. She looked towards us, a dazed look in her eyes. Then she looked down at the bottle. I saw her make a silent curse under her breath. "Truth or dare, my friend?" Starfire asked, noticing that Raven was finally back in reality.

"Truth," she mumbled, obviously not enjoying the game. I turned to Starfire, curious about what she would ask.

"Umm, what is the fear of greatest to you?" she asked, smiling that she had found a good question. I had to admit I was impressed. I was not expecting that at all. I glanced at Raven. She looked startled but her mask of indifference appeared quickly.

"I refuse to answer," she deadpanned. I opened my mouth to remind her that that would mean she was disqualified when I realized thats exactly what she wanted. She stood up swiftly in one graceful maneuver, and began to walk towards the door. I quickly jumped up after her. We reached the door at the same time, me making sure the door stayed close. "What?" she hissed irritably.

"Come on Raven. I know you just don't want to play, but that isn't fair to everyone else, especially Starfire," she sighed looking up at the ceiling, one hand on her hip.

"How do you know I just didn't want to answer the question?" she asked, raising a single brow.

"Because I know you," I retorted. She looked away, out the window, before turning back to me. She seemed to be inwardly arguing with herself, but once she sighed, I knew I had won.

"Fine," she grumbled, us going back to our spots on our circular looking shape. Sitting down, Starfire smiled brightly at Raven.

"What is the fear of greatest to you?" she repeated.

* * *

**Raven**

_Why, oh why, couldn't have Robin just left it alone? _"What is the fear of greatest to you?" Starfire repeated, a bright smile aimed in my direction. I thought about it. I almost said Trigon but I didn't fear him the most. I thought about saying a lot of things but I could only think of one thing that I feared the most.

"Myself,"

* * *

Aww, poor Rae Rae. :b I'm too tired to try to convince you do do all the following, so it'd be nice if you just did. Vote (please). Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	19. Chapter 19

Yay! You guys are doing better, with both voting and reviewing, though sadly the votes are now tied, which doesn't really help me at all, so keep voting, people! I want to thank: _xl0v3xf0r3v33rx_, _blacklightangel_, _animallover12_, and _CrazyKlondikes_. I heart you all! But just because these people have been good, doesn't mean you slackers who haven't done either voting or reviewing, should be let off the hook. I'll find a way to punish you unless you vote or review. _I'll get you my pretty, and your little dog too!_ Sorry, random. . . Well, not really, but whatever. Guess what? XD Next chapter is 20! TWENTY! Eeee, I'm so excited. Lol. Twenty is like more than all my other stories chapters put together. Wow. . . I just put like in there, like a total airhead, where it wasn't needed. Okay since I bet half of you don't even read this (your loss), I'm going to stop. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **don't** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. Don't forget to vote. ^^

* * *

**Raven**

Why, oh why, couldn't have Robin just left it alone? _"What is the fear of greatest to you?" Starfire repeated, a bright smile aimed in my direction. I thought about it. I almost said Trigon but I didn't fear him the most. I thought about saying a lot of things but I could only think of one thing that I feared the most._

_"Myself,"_

_

* * *

_

**Robin**

I knew in a way I was gawking, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe she had just said that, sort of. Not that I blame her. She was so powerful and always in fear she couldn't control that power. Not that I'd ever admit it, but she could probably take out all ten of us in less than a minute if she chose to. I stared at her. There were so many sides to her. So many things I didn't know. So many things I wanted to know. She had a look of indifference at the moment. She gave a small smirk before leaning forward and spinning the bottle. That shook everyone out of their thoughts including me. She leaned back, relaxing on her hands which were set behind her, and watched the bottle spin round and round. It slowed down around Menos but didn't actually stop until it reached Beastboy.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I'm gonna be brave, dude, and pick dare," he announced. A devious smile appeared on Raven's face. She was probably thinking of something to get Beastboy back for all of his pranks. I had quite a few of my own. Like taking a bite of meat. That would have been awesome.

"I dare you," she said slowly, purposely giving it that dramatic effect. "To not leave your room until you've cleaned it spotless," she smirked.

"No!" Beastboy yelled. Raven just raised an eyebrow. "Fine," he grumbled, slowly getting up to go to his room like a scolded child.

"You can wait unitl the game is over," Raven compromised, kindly. He quickly sat back down and spun the empty liter. It landed on Raven, who just happened to be glaring at a certain green guy. He had an evil glint in his eyes as he asked his question.

"Truth or dare?" She pursed her lips and continued the glare.

"Dare," she challenged through gritted teeth. Beastboy smiled. _This is going to be interesting_. . .

"I dare you to," he began, pausing just to annoy her. Her eyes narrowed. Everyone else seemed to be grinning with anticipation. Suddenly Raven's eyes widened. She jumped up in a flurry and ran to the window.

"Everyone get down!" she screamed right before the glass on the window shattered and there was an explosion, just like the one on the beach. After it was done, all that could be seen was smoke.

"Is everyone okay?" I called out, the smoke burning my throat. I heard a small cough and a weak response from Raven.

"I've been better," she snapped, though there was no edge in her voice.

"Though that was not most wonderful, I am fine," Starfire called back from somewhere. One by one everyone said they were okay.

"How did you know?" I asked Raven, after finding through all the smoke, sitting on the floor, holding her cloak over her mouth as to not breathe in the smoke.

"Know what?" was her muffled response.

"That it was coming," I stated glancing around the torn room. The walls were black, much like the floor. Everything was burnt, smashed, and destroyed. All the furniture, the lights, everything. I carefully helped Raven up, both of us avoiding the glass from the windows, which happened to be everywhere.

"It felt identical to the one on the beach. When I looked out the window I saw it flying at us," she said quietly, quickly levitating me and her to the other side of the room, before levitating all the glass into a corner.

"Awww, out of all times too. My dare was awesome, dude!" Beastboy complained. John chuckled trying to make sure he didn't choke while doing the act.

"What was it?" he asked, curious.

"For her to kiss Robin,"

* * *

His dare was awesome. Sadly it didn't happen. . . yet. Mwahahaha. Lol. Vote, pretty please. You too you slackers. I want to see some results! As in, NOW! You know what to do. Just click my name, go to my profile and vote. It's not hard at all. Make sure you review before you do, though. :) Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	20. Chapter 20

TWENTY! Can you believe it? Anyways, thanks to all who reviewed. Still need more votes, my silly little readers. Don't worry, I still love you guys, even if you are silly. So yeah. don't forget to vote. Very importanto. And no, the _o_ was not an accident. I purposely put it there, so, HA! Sorry, I'm kind of tired. This is what happens when I get tired. I turn all bleh. BTW, since it is my twentieth chapter I think we should celebrate by giving me reviews. Please indulge me! Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I still **do not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Robin**

_"Awww, out of all times too. My dare was awesome, dude!" Beastboy complained. John chuckled trying to make sure he didn't choke while doing the act._

_"What was it?" he asked, curious._

_"For her to kiss Robin,"_

* * *

I glanced at Raven to make sure she hadn't heard Beastboy, and sighed with relief when I saw that she was way too distracted to have heard. Not that I would've minded kissing her. I just liked Beastboy better when he was alive and not writhing with pain. Bumblebee flew over to us in her mini form before switching back to normal size in front of me and Raven.

"We can't stay here," she stated bluntly. I nodded. "How about we all head to the Titans' East Tower where we can all clean up and talk about this?" she suggested, placing her hands on her hips. Cyborg walked behind her followed by John and Beastboy. Mas and Menos had already appeared but I have no clue when. Speedy and Aqualad appeared, Aqualad leaning on Speedy, coughing up a storm.

"Good idea," he managed to get out. I nodded again.

"Alright let's go,"

* * *

"I can drive, if you all want to keep playing," Bumblebee offered as we climbed into the TE ship. Starfire smiled and clapped her hands. Cyborg stood next to Bumblebee.

"I'll keep her company," he stated as she and him climbed into the front. We all sat down in our now nine person circle.

"So, what now?" Raven asked curiously, examining her hands. It was obvious that she remembered that Beastboy was supposed to dare her.

"I owe you a dare," Beastboy said deviously. I inwardly groaned as Raven glared at him. If she knew what he was thinking she would be doing a lot more than simply glaring.

"Fine," I gulped. This could be one of two things: awkward and/or dangerous.

"I dare you to k-"

"Wait!" John interrupted, making BB jump a foot in the air.

"WHAT?" Beastboy screamed, clearly fed up. I tried to hold back a laugh.

"Just tell me my dare," Raven hissed, also very pissed off.

"IdareyoutokissRobin," he said quickly to make sure nobody interrupted. _Oh shit_ . . .

"WHAT?" Raven and Starfire screamed in unison. _Starfire_. . . How could I have forgotten about my girlfriend?

"You heard me dudes. Raven. Must. Kiss. Robin." Raven was visibly fuming.

"Rules?" she asked her voice deadly calm.

"Must be for at least three seconds on the lips," Beastboy responded smirking. Raven's glare deepened to such a level I saw BB flinch back slightly.

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"Because I dared her to," Beastboy snapped, but not meanly. Just in a "no duh" kind of way.

"Listen," I began but was cut off when Raven took the sides of my face and brought my lips to hers.

"Three," Beastboy began to count down. All I could feel though was her lips pressed up against my own.

"Two," I could feel the goosebumps on my arms, I didn't even notice that my eyes were slammed shut.

"One," Her kiss was nothing like the ones I've shared with my girlfriend. . . What was her name again? Shit, I didn't even know my own girlfriends name? Stacy? No. Star. . . Starfire! That's what it was!

"You're done," Raven pulled away, removing her hands from my face. I was in shock for a second before recovering, quickly putting on my poker face. Raven had a light blush and refused to meet my eyes, but other than that she looked like her normal self. I did notice, though, that she was fingering the necklace I had given her, running her thumb over it in circles again and again.

"Happy?" she asked, her voice cutting the air like a knife. She let the necklace go and spun the bottle, it landing on Aqualad. "Truth or dare?" she questioned, her tone also back to it's normal self.

"Dare?" he said it like a question.

"I dare you to smack Beastboy upside the head," she deadpanned, giving BB a blank smiled and did so without hesitation. The game continued on fairly uneventful, though I was hardly paying attention. All I could think about were those three seconds that had seemed so much longer. Those seconds where I could barely remember my name, let alone my girlfriend's. Those three seconds that now haunted me.

* * *

I know this was an all Robin chapter and if you had wanted Raven then I'm sorry. A lot of you seemed upset that Robin and Raven hadn't kissed in the last chapter (so was I), so ta-da! They kissed and they both loved it. Sadly one has an ignorant girlfriend. Bleh. Believe me, I don't hate Starfire. She just isn't right for Robin. So anyways, a little shorter than usual but try righting in a pitch black bedroom at 11:30 at night. Not easy to concentrate. So yeah. Sorry. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Vote.

-DRA


	21. Chapter 21

21! Thank you all for the reviews! Because of that I'm trying to update asap. What happens depends on you guys. So yeah. To tired right now to go into detail about everything. Not a morning person, even if it is already noon. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **don't** own the Titans yet. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. Still need votes.

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_She let the necklace go and spun the bottle, it landing on Aqualad. "Truth or dare?" she questioned, her tone also back to it's normal self._

_"Dare?" he said it like a question._

_"I dare you to smack Beastboy upside the head," she deadpanned, giving BB a blank smiled and did so without hesitation. The game continued on fairly uneventful, though I was hardly paying attention. All I could think about were those three seconds that had seemed so much longer. Those seconds where I could barely remember my name, let alone my girlfriend's. Those three seconds that now haunted me._

* * *

"Not bad," I said walking into the main room of the Titan's East Tower.

"Not bad?" Cyborg and Bumblebee asked in shock and also in sync. Cyborg continued, "Man, I helped build this place," Beastboy laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Raven rolled her eyes at him. After about an hour everything, everything, went back to normal. There was no awkwardness between us, because it was just a dare. There nothing more to it. _Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that_. I inwardly groaned at the stupid, nagging voice that wouldn't seem to go away. John, who stood next to Raven, looked over and locked eyes with me, making me realize I had been staring a her. He walked over, determination spilling out with every step. When he actually reached me, though, he seemed a little nervous.

"Hey, Robin? Can we talk?"

"Sure," I responded. He led me out of the main room into the hall. Once out, he sighed with frustration, as if he didn't know how to ask me something.

"Did that kiss mean anything to you?" he blurted, his eyes almost angry.

"What do you mean?" This time when he sighed with frustration, his waves of annoyance were aimed at me.

"The kiss with Raven," What other kiss was there? "Did it mean anything at all to you?"

"No, it was just a dare," I said, an incredulous tone to my voice. _Liar_. . .

_Shut up you stupid voice!_

_You know that that wasn't nothing! Why are you denying it?_

_I'm not denying anything!_

_LIAR!_

"Uh, Robin? You okay?" John asked, interrupting my argument with the dumb voice.

"Fine," I grumbled. The doors next to us, leading into the main room, slid open, making John and I jump. _Speak of the devil_. . .

"Is everything okay? What are you guys doing?" Raven asked, brushing aside her hair absentmindedly.

* * *

**Raven**

I had seen Robin and John exit out of the main room, neither looking too pleased and now a minute has already passed. I fingered the necklace that was a gift from Robin. Just wearing it made me feel better, but actually holding it helped me calm down immensely. I walked over to the doors and opened them. I thought I would have to go looking for the two but they happened to be standing right in front of the door. Both had looks of annoyance, though Robin just looked annoyed with himself, not at John.

"Is everything okay? What are you guys doing?" I questioned, my hand unconsciously pushing my hair out of my face.

"Yeah, we're fine, and we're doing nothing," John said, both pushing past me, back into the living room. I rolled my eyes. Guys will be guys. I looked away from the doors and down the dark hallway.

"Hmm, stuck up guys, or exploring?" I murmured before taking off my cloak and heading down the hallway. I know from experience it's really hard to run with it on my back, flapping around.

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

"Where is Raven?" Starfire asked, innocently. I liked Starfire, not Raven. . . right? I turned and saw that Raven hadn't followed me and John back into the room.

"I don't know. She'll appear eventually," I stated, not really wanting to see certain someone at the moment. Starfire nodded and gave me a smile. I took her hand and sat down to watch Aqualad and Speedy play video games. All we could do was wait.

* * *

_"Get up! Robin, please, get up!" I tried I really did, but I couldn't. I could see anyhting, I could barely feel anything. All I could hear was her voice, Raven's. Kid Raven's. I had to get up. For her. _

_"Farewell dear daughter," Trigon spat, though I couldn't actually see him. I couldn't even move. Raven. No! I have to protect Raven! I heard him grunt but felt nothing.I also heard nothing from Raven, which worried me._

_"How?" Thank god! She's okay. Dammit! I need to know what happened._

_ "You may have retained some of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl," Power? She still has power? Get up! Help her! There is still hope! "I am your creator! Your master! You were exist only to serve me! You survived only because I allowed it! What hope can a mere child have at defeating her all powerful father?" Don't give up Raven! I need to help Raven!_

_"You may have created me," Kid Raven sounded strong. A huge flash appeared even through all my darkness. "But you were never my father," Wait a minute! That's not Kid Raven. . .That's Raven! Our Raven! I heard Trigon grunt in pain. Was she hurting him? Open your god damn eyes Robin! I slowly began to get up, rubbing my head. I could see! and what I saw was amazing. There stood raven, her hair flowing and long like a river of violet. Her out fit was all white and she looked so strong, so beautiful. She walked by the four of us as we got up, heading straight for Trigon. I stood up, surprised at the ease of it and stared at Raven. _

_"Wretched, insignificant, ahh!" Trigon screamed as he was thrown back by Raven's power. Raven's _white_ power. _

_"Father's are kind!" Hit! "Father's protect you!" Hit! "Father's raise you!" Hit! We all walked up to Raven. "I was protected by the monks of Azarath! I was raised by my friends!" Trigon screamed in agony. I put my hand on her shoulder, Starfire's on mine, transmitting her powers back to her, as did Cyborg and Beastboy. "They are my family, this is my home, and you are not welcomed here!" She flew up, her chakra and eyes glowing white. "Azarath Metrion Cinthos!" she screamed before a huge glowing white raven overshadowed Trigon. He screamed out one last time. The flash followed through to us, but I couldn't cover my eyes like my team was. I had to watch. I looked around after the flash had past. . . Everything was back to normal. The people weren't stoned, the buildings not in despair. It was like it was before Trigon had come. Raven floated down, looking so at peace, it was shockingly beautiful to stare at. Starfire flew over to her._

_"Raven, that was. . ." she trailed off, at loss for words._

_"Unbelievable," Cyborg finished walking over._

_"No," she smiled and turn to us. "It wasn't," I followed in suit and walked over. Raven hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Somebody believed," For second I was in shock, but then I smiled._

_"Welcome back," I said hugging her back._

I shot up, awake, a scream waiting in my throat but I swallowed it down. I glanced around. We were sleeping in the main room of the TE Tower, well except for Cyborg, who was plugged up somewhere charging. The four of us easily shared the large couch. I was on the end, fairly spread out. Starfire slept in the middle holding a sleeping green little kitten on her stomach. Raven was curled up on the other end, on her side, sleeping peacefully. She looked so calm. UGH! Now I was dreaming about her too! This was bad.

* * *

It's not bad Robin! You and Rae are just MFEO! Here it is. Hope you liked it. If you didn't, suck it up. Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Cirticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22! Dudes, VOTE! Seriously! Not cool. Thank you to all who reviewed. I love you all! So, guess what I'm eating? Breakfast pizza! For lunch! Yummm. Keep eating, whoopsy. I mean reviewing! 'Kay, so yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own the Titans, but wouldn't it be cool if I did? It would. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. I better get some votes or I am going to be P.O.

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_I shot up, awake, a scream waiting in my throat but I swallowed it down. I glanced around. We were sleeping in the main room of the TE Tower, well except for Cyborg, who was plugged up somewhere charging. The four of us easily shared the large couch. I was on the end, fairly spread out. Starfire slept in the middle holding a sleeping green little kitten on her stomach. Raven was curled up on the other end, on her side, sleeping peacefully. She looked so calm. UGH! Now I was dreaming about her too! This was bad._

* * *

**Raven**

_"You came down here for nothing," I said quietly, hanging my head. _

_"I came down here for you," Robin said reaching for me. I whirled on him._

_"Why? I can't help! My powers came from him, and now that's he's done with me, I don't have them anymore," I said with resignation, my eyes squeezed shut. MY head hung, I let myself down to the ground on my knees. "There was," I paused. "A prophecy, Robin, and it came true. It's all over now," I said, staring down. Robin had knelt next to me. _

_"Yeah," he said grimly, forcing me to meet his eyes. "It's the end of the world, but so what? We're still here, still fighting, still friends,"_

_"Look at me, Robin!" I yelled. "There's nothing I can do!" I continued, before looking down again. "There isn't any hope," I said sadly._

_"Then, I guess," he said, making me look up again, this time for his soft tone. "I'll just have to have enough hope for the both of us," he said, ending with a smile that made my heart skip a beat. I felt a light blush come to my cheeks._

I woke up still tired, probably because my dreams had quite disturbed me, pushing the extra blanket off me quietly. Robin's face was imprinted on my mind and it was driving me crazy. All because of that stupid kiss. _You know that's not true. You've always loved him! _

_Shut up! I did not or do not love Robin!_

_Liar, liar, pants on fire! _Wow. . . Immature? I looked around for my boots but gave up and figured that I could be quieter without them. I also left my cloak which I had been using as a pillow. I silently changed into my soul self and flew through the door, silent as the dead. When I reached the hall, shifting back to normal, I crept down the hall, preferably in search of something to do. I reached a room that was a lame excuse for a study. First off the book selection sucked. Second off the lighting was so dim, it was pointless. And third off, the desk looked like it was bought from a garage sale. The only thing that was nice about the room was the black leather egg chair in the middle. Maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't find something to keep me occupied. Maybe I should just relax. I walked slowly to the big comfy chair, and practically fell in it. It's leather was comforting and it only took two seconds before I was back asleep.

* * *

**Robin**

I awoke after yet another dream about _her_. I turned to look at the real her and froze. She wasn't there. Maybe I had slept in? Impossible, but I checked the clock anyways, only to find it was five in the morning. Definitely hadn't slept in. I got up, gently avoiding Starfire's legs which were sprawled across the couch. I saw her boots on the other side of where she had been sleeping and her cloak still rolled up into a make-shift pillow. I slipped out the door, silently, and walked down the hall. It was completely quiet, no sounds what-so-ever. I passed by plenty of doors not bothering to look, knowing by instinct that Raven wasn't in any of them. I stopped by another, which was slightly ajar. It was the study, well their version of a study. I doubted Raven would want to be in there, for their book selection was awful, and yet, I went in anyways. A couple of book shelves were to the right, and dirty wood desk on the other side. A leather egg chair sat in the middle, the back facing me. I was about to turn to go when I heard steady breathing. I tiptoed over to the chair and spun it around slowly. . . and there was Raven, sleeping peacefully. Her knees were brought up to her stomach, her feet tucked neatly beneath her. Her arms were wrapped around her stomach, moving in beat with her breathing. Seeing at how comfortable she looked, I quietly backed out of the room. Shutting the door completely, I turned to go back into the main room, only to find a knife pressed up against my neck.

"Hello Robin," the girl holding the knife purred. She was wearing a full black outfit, with black boots, black gloves, almost like a ninja. She had daggers in both hands, a green ribbon hanging off of each. She had curly golden blonde hair that cascaded shortly down to right below her chin. Her eyes were piercing green. Oh, and she appeared to want to kill me.

"Who are you?" I questioned, looking for a weakness. At the moment I couldn't find any.

"Like you care. You're just stalling. You can't fool me," she replied, a smirk on her deep ruby red lips. "But, to be nice, I'll tell you anyways. My name is Alice,"

"Nice to meet you," a familiar voice said dryly. Alice and I both looked to the "closed" study door. Raven stood there, her eyes white. She mumbled something, probably her mantra, before Alice was thrown at the wall. She glared at me and Raven.

"We'll meet again," she threw down a smoke bomb and by the time it cleared she was gone.

"I believe we've found our bomber," Raven said thoughtfully.

* * *

Alice is going to be fun. Mwahahahahaha. So, Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Vote.

-DRA


	23. Chapter 23

Did you know twenty three is my lucky number? Because it is. I've been lenient about reviews because I've been begging for votes, which haven't been coming, but not this chapter. I better get some effin reviews and votes! Not that I'm mad at those four who voted last chapter, or any of the couple of chapters before it. I love you guys, and I'm dedicating this chapter, my fave number, to you. You know who you are. Just so you know hell is still waiting for the souls of those who refuse to review. Save yourselves. Just because you reviewed one chapter doesn't mean, you can just stop reviewing. Come on people! It aint that hard! Okay, now I'm done scolding. Please, give me some votes. I'm on my hands and knees. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Sorry, no luck yet. The Titans **are not** mine. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_"Hello Robin," the girl holding the knife purred. She was wearing a full black outfit, with black boots, black gloves, almost like a ninja. She had daggers in both hands, a green ribbon hanging off of each. She had curly golden blonde hair that cascaded shortly down to right below her chin. Her eyes were piercing green. Oh, and she appeared to want to kill me._

_"Who are you?" I questioned, looking for a weakness. At the moment I couldn't find any._

_"Like you care. You're just stalling. You can't fool me," she replied, a smirk on her deep ruby red lips. "But, to be nice, I'll tell you anyways. My name is Alice,"_

_"Nice to meet you," a familiar voice said dryly. Alice and I both looked to the "closed" study door. Raven stood there, her eyes white. She mumbled something, probably her mantra, before Alice was thrown at the wall. She glared at me and Raven._

_"We'll meet again," she threw down a smoke bomb and by the time it cleared she was gone._

_"I believe we've found our bomber," Raven said thoughtfully._

* * *

**Raven**

"How the mmmm did she get in here?" I tried hard not to laugh at Robin's avoiding of naughty language. Instead of listening to their talk of Alice, I thought about other things. Like why Robin just happened to be outside the door I was napping in when he attacked. And why he didn't seem surprised when I appeared. And-

"WHAT?" I turned quickly, startled by Robin's outburst. _This is why you shouldn't tune stuff out_.

"We're locked _in_ the Tower,"

"As in, we cannot do the getting out?" Starfire asked, a frightful look in her eyes. Bumblebee nodded solemnly.

"When Alice broke in, she made it impossible to get out. But we have an advantage. We know our home, whilst she doesn't," she pointed out.

"We need to find her. What does she look like?" Aqualad asked reasonably.

"Petite, but not as small as Raven," glare, "chin length curly blonde hair, green eyes," Robin described.

"Outfit?"

"Black, most likely leather, but all black," Robin stated. I rolled my eyes, thinking about how her outfit: _skintight_ black leather, though I won't lie, I did like her knee length leather boots.

"Weapon of choice?"

"It appeared to be knives, by the way she clutched them protectively," he murmured, obviously recalling it instinctively. Bumblebee stepped in.

"We should split up in groups of two and search for her. Though we can't leave, neither can she," Mas and Menos obviously paired up, and Cyborg ended up with Bumblebee much to Beastboy's sadness, so he decided to go with Star, who accepted half-heartedly, since she wanted to be with Robin. That left me, Robin, Aqualad, Speedy, and John, which was an odd number. Bumblebee, realizing this, fixed her mistake.

"Cyborg? You should stay and try to fix the shields, I'll go with one of them,"

"I'll go with Raven," I was surprised to hear all five of them say that.

* * *

**Robin**

"I'll go with Raven," I offered. . . at the same time as Speedy, John, Bumblebee, and Aqualad. I blushed slightly.

"Actually, I'll go with John," Aqualad suggested. John nodded.

"Speedy and I'll team up," Bumblebee said in such a way that left didn't leave it up for discussion, meaning Raven and I were together. "Let's move out," Bumblebee commanded. We all nodded, and headed our separate ways.

* * *

"What's this room?" I asked.

"I don't know, their gym?" Raven replied dryly.

"I thought the same thing," said a voice behind us, the same purring tone as before. We whirled around but nobody was there. "Can you only see what's in front of your nose?" Alice asked. I looked up to find her sitting on a support, one leg hanging down, cleaning one of her blades with the green ribbon attached. I subtly reached for my bo-staff and I saw Raven's eyes began to have whiteness. "Don't bother. One toss of this and little, gothic Rae is dead," I saw out of the corner of my eyes Raven narrow her eyes. "First we're going to have a little talk," Alice spun her knife with expertise using only one hand, her jade eyes having a dangerous glint as she stared at me, a small smirk on her crimson lips, saying that she knew I wouldn't try anything if Raven was a target. She was obviously well researched.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"For the Titans to die, but since at the moment I'm outnumbered one to eleven, I'm sure we can find a compromise," she replied bluntly, raising a perfectly thin blonde eyebrow at me.

* * *

This came to me after the fact, but she's kind of like catwoman, which was totally on accident. I know this is a little shorter but you try writing at eleven at night, eleven thirty to be exact. Anyways, I want those reviews, and I better get them. Votes, too! Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own nothing. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. V.O.T.E.

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_"What do you want?" I asked._

_"For the Titans to die, but since at the moment I'm outnumbered one to eleven, I'm sure we can find a compromise," she replied bluntly, raising a perfectly thin blonde eyebrow at me._

* * *

"Robin, this is stupid. We're the Titans. We should be able to take care of her," Raven hissed, her lips hardly moving at all. Her hands kept clenching and unclenching. Her eyes darted around, for anything, everything, that'd help her.

"Raven, as long as you're in the line of fire, we're not doing anything," I whispered back, my eyes locked on Alice.

"First off, I can take care of myself. Second off, if it was you, you'd attack anyways," she persisted.

"That's different," I said, my voice going even quieter.

"Why?" she asked, an unnoticeable edge to her voice.

"I will not be held responsible for putting you in danger,"

"Robin," she began, her tone visibly softer. "I'm in danger every minute of the day. I'm in danger just by being on this team. You've got to trust me to take care of myself,"

"I do trust you, it's just-"

"Raven! Robin!" Aqualad and John interrupted running into the gym. Together they shot water and wind at Alice, who was knocked off her support. She threw both her knives at the two of them, but using her powers Raven took them. Alice screamed in frustration and started in with hand to hand combat, against both John and Aqualad. One quick kick to the head later, Aqualad was unconscious. Raven and I kept looking for a fair way to join the fight, but couldn't find one. Instead, Raven brought Aqualad over to us, with her powers.

"I need to help John," she said urgently. Standing up next to Aqualad's unconscious body.

"He can take care of himself," I insisted, checking Aqualad's heartbeat.

"So can I," she protested, turning to help John. I grabbed her hand. "Robin. Let. Go." she commanded, staring me down with those dark mysterious eyes of hers.

"Where'd she go?" John yelled suddenly. We both turned to face him and saw he was alone. "I almost had her," Raven visibly relaxed and I let go of her hand. John turned towards us. "How is Al doing?"

"Al?" Raven asked, just as confused as me.

"Aqua. Lad. A, L. Al," I rolled my eyes.

"He'll be fine. The worst that could happen is that he might have a small concussion, but don't worry, I've had plenty. It doesn't last long,"

* * *

"Never put a teammate ahead of the goal," Raven whispered as she passed me to the other of the couch, her side. She set herself down, and took off her boots. I stared, a little startled for a moment. Then again, in a way she was correct. Was she really mad at me for wanting to protect her? I got up off the couch as Cyborg, the last one, walked in.

"What are we going to do?" Bumblebee asked staring down at her hands, clearly frustrated.

"You are going to listen," We all spun around to find Alice standing in the doorway. We all got ready to attack. She pulled out a smooth black square and threw it at the ground. At first nothing happened, but she gave us a look that said something was about to. Suddenly a flash of red light spilled out of the box, going everywhere, like lasers but not. "Just listen, nothing else," The red lights began to sink to the ground and become substances. "Meet my sisters: Amy, Alison, Adaline, Abigail, Agnes, Aster, Ally, Ari, Astrid, Anna, Amanda, and Angela," My eyes widened as girls looking an awful lot like Alice appeared, the only difference being that they were dressed in red leather, not black. Oh, and there eyes were red, with black lips of course. And another thing: each had a different weapon. But hey, nothing out of the ordinary. . .

"If you have all these sisters, why aren't you attacking?" I asked, stupidly. She didn't even hesitate.

"Because my sisters have been locked in that box, for, like, ever," Alice replied as if that made total sense.

"And?" I pressed. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't press me boy. Or the first one dead will be the alien chick," I shut my mouth. She smirked. "The more annoying you get and eventually I'll start killing them off one by one,"

"Why do you want to kill us?" Raven asked. Alice gave her a glare, but Raven just glared right on back.

"Zip it, goth girl," she hissed.

"No." Oh, crap. "Answer. My. Question."

"Sister, I believe she deserves to die first," said the sister with a mallet, licking her lips.

"Try. I dare you. But good luck," Raven said, her eyes locked with Alice's. The sister just stood there staring at Alice. "You forget who you are messing with," A small breeze entered the room, which nobody found odd, even though all the doors and windows were locked shut. "Your _Sisters _can't fight can they? There still held back by the power of that box. They're just supposed to intimidate us, aren't they?" Raven questioned, her voice getting louder with each word. "They can't hu-"

"STOP!" Alice screamed her eyes seeming to be aflame. "Prepare to die," she hissed reaching for her knife.

"NO!" I screamed as she hurled it at Raven.

* * *

The end. . . JK! Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	25. Chapter 25

Two. That was it. Only two reviews. Thank you _SilenceHD_ and _blacklightangel_. I love you guys. The rest of you? I am sooooo disappointed. And here I thought we were finally doing better about this. Since this is my twenty-fifth chapter, I better get a whole lot more than two, because if I don't get at least five _AT LEAST_ then for the next chapter I will just email it to the people who reviewed. I won't post it. So, you slackers who think you don't have to review? Just wait. I wouldn't test me. I am not kidding. Votes too! I want three more votes. If you want the next chapter to be posted, you better meet my demands. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own anyrthing. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. there is a reason _Deadly_ is part of my name

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_"Sister, I believe she deserves to die first," said the sister with a mallet, licking her lips._

_"Try. I dare you. But good luck," Raven said, her eyes locked with Alice's. The sister just stood there staring at Alice. "You forget who you are messing with," A small breeze entered the room, which nobody found odd, even though all the doors and windows were locked shut. "Your Sisters can't fight can they? There still held back by the power of that box. They're just supposed to intimidate us, aren't they?" Raven questioned, her voice getting louder with each word. "They can't hu-"_

_"STOP!" Alice screamed her eyes seeming to be aflame. "Prepare to die," she hissed reaching for her knife._

_"NO!" I screamed as she hurled it at Raven._

_

* * *

_

**Raven**

I concentrated, staring at the blade. An inch from my heart it froze, enveloped in black magic. Without even so much as moving my hands I shot it back, only instead of at Alice, at the box. As it cut in, the Sisters began to tear. They screamed out in agony, their red eyes on me, glaring with hatred. As they all disintegrated, Alice stared wide-eyed. "You," she spat, grabbing both her knives. She ran towards me, only to be attacked by almost everyone. Robin came over to me.

"You're okay, right? Not hurt?" he asked, scanning me for an injuries.

"Robin," I said, a light blush coming to my cheeks. "I can take care of myself," I mumbled. Alice's insane, very evil laugh erupted.

"I forget who I'm messing with?" She laughed again. ""You've got no clue," Suddenly, a motorcycle, Johnny Rancid's motorcycle, burst through a window.

"Hello doll," he said, grabbing her hand, pulling her on the back, and before any of us could react, they were gone.

"Dammit," Robin muttered, running his fingers through his spiky hair. I absently put my hand on his arm comfortingly.

"I did not expect that," Beastboy said, eyes wide, staring at the broken window. I honestly doubt any of us did, but I kept my mouth shut. Why did she always run? And how come Johnny Rancid was helping her? None of it really made sense.

"We better get home," I advised.

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

We rode in grim silence, the only sound being the engine and the quiet radio, which happened to be playing some song about staying alive. No one moved, no one talked, and if I didn't know better I would've said no one was even breathing. This was serious. We couldn't just brush it off with some stupid game. Not only has she fought with bombs, that might I say kept raven unconscious for four days, but now apparently she had allies like Johnny Rancid. We were going to have to work hard, and take care of this properly. This was probably my fault. I've been lagging on my duties as leader, everyone else becoming lax. We should have been more prepared. It doesn't matter nobody got hurt! She got away. That's what's hands clenched around the steering wheel. We were going at a much faster speed then was safe, but at the moment I couldn't concentrate enough to slow down. A shadow passed over me and I looked to see Raven, sympathetic eyes searching my own. I looked away, back out the windshield of the plane.

"You look like you need a break," she stated. I glared straight ahead of me. "Why don't you let me drive," she offered, though she didn't leave it up for much discussion. I reluctantly put it in cruise and got up. Our eyes met briefly before she took my now vacant seat and put on the microphone head gear, which I was just too frustrated to even consider wearing. I swung open the red curtain and exited, closing it behind me. My team sat there in silence, each staring out there own window. I took a seat on the couch next Starfire, but instead of doing as the others, I stared at my hands, trying to make sense of everything. Taking a glance out the window across from me, I saw that we had slowed down a bit.

* * *

"Robin? You might want to see this," Raven called from her spot in the kitchen. I slowly got off the couch, glad to be home. I had woken up uncomfortable, not knowing I had even fallen asleep until I looked outside and saw we were on the Tower's roof. "As in now," she insisted urgently. I leaned over her shoulder to see what she was staring at. There was an envelope on the counter, a big red S in the center. Not just any S though. . . Slade's S. Raven looked up at me, her eyes unsure.

"Open it," I commanded. She nodded and picked it up, opening it up to reveal a letter. "Read it," Another nod.

"Hello, Titans," she said, her voice wavering slightly. I rested my hand on her shoulder and read it along with her, while the other three sat on the couch I had just left, and listened. "I've heard you've been having issues with a certain girl named Alice," she paused, scanning the letter quickly before continuing. "Good for her. If she "visits" you again, please let her know I wish to speak with her. We'll be in touch, don't you worry," Her eyes were narrowed now with some kind of hate. "Slade," Our eyes met again, and it was obvious we were thinking the same thing. We were in trouble.

* * *

Awww, but the Titans are the best! You'll pull through without (hopefully) anyone dying! Anyways, I better get more than just two reviews this time! AND I WANT VOTES! Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	26. Chapter 26

I'm proud of you guys. You actually did as told. And as I promised, here is the next chapter. No complaints this time. Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **don't** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_"Hello, Titans," she said, her voice wavering slightly. I rested my hand on her shoulder and read it along with her, while the other three sat on the couch I had just left, and listened. "I've heard you've been having issues with a certain girl named Alice," she paused, scanning the letter quickly before continuing. "Good for her. If she "visits" you again, please let her know I wish to speak with her. We'll be in touch, don't you worry," Her eyes were narrowed now with some kind of hate. "Slade," Our eyes met again, and it was obvious we were thinking the same thing. We were in trouble._

* * *

"We need a plan," I announced. Raven staring at the burning letter. After reading it a couple of times we decided to burn it in case there were any "extras" on it.

"Ummmm, I, uh, well, you see," John began, raising his hand like a seven year old.

"What?" Raven asked, clearly exasperated.

"Who is Slade?" he asked, reminding us all that he was just a newbie at this whole thing. Even Terra knew who Slade was. We all stared dumbfounded, not really sure what to do with him. "What? Who is he?" Raven just looked upset.

"Heistoounprepared. Hecan'tdothis. Wecan'tlethimdothis. He'lldie. It'sassimpleasthat," she rambled, going so quick is hard to follow along.

"Raven," I tried. Nothing. I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me. "Raven, listen to will be fine. This is nothing we haven't done before," I paused, remembering something. "When was the last time you meditated?" She looked to be trying to remember.

"I got to go," she said, before storming out of the room.

"What is with her?" Beastboy asked.

"I don't know but I'm kind of worried," I replied, staring out the closed doors. "She's been sort of off for a little while now,"

* * *

**Raven**

"No way," John breahted, eyes wide. I turned and looked at him. His tan face was slightly paler. I looked back at the building. Red tire streaks left a huge A, but more like the A was made by started a star and never finishing. We all knew who it was. Alice. I looked on calmly at the scene, feeling so much better after a day of just meditation. After that little "chat" with Robin I had hurried off to my room and lit some candles, immediately beginning to meditate. I hadn't stopped until this morning when the alarm went off. Thankfully, everyone had been smart enough to leave me alone.

"It is pointless to be here and stare at this. We should be back at the Tower trying to locate Alice and/or Slade," I reasoned, turning to Robin.

"I agree," John said, coming up behind me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I shrugged it off but to no avail. My eyes narrowed involuntarily. "Come on, Rae," John whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my cheek and neck. "Loosen up," He pushed a strand behind me ear. I rolled my eyes, which of course made him chuckle.

"Let's go," Robin snapped. I wasn't all that surprised that he was annoyed, considering the situation, but still. Why'd he have to bring it out on me and John?

"Robin, is something of the matter?" Starfire asked floating over to him. He gave her an incredulous look.

"No, no, nothing's the matter, Starfire. Isn't everything perfect?" he shouted, throwing his hands in the air, his eyes going so wide they might as well of been circles. Sarcasm dripped like venom from each word. I saw Starfire's bottom lip tremble. I pushed John's arm off me and marched right up to Robin and slapped him, clear across the face, leaving a red hand mark on his cheek. He stared at me startled, his hand instinctively reaching for his cheek.

"Though everything might not be perfect, how dare you yell at Starfire that way. Where is Robin the leader? Robin who is always doing what he thinks is best for the team? Where is the Robin that we really need right now?" I hissed, furious. Who said I always had to be the calm one? I had my hissy fit, and now so has he. I've moved on, and he better too, because otherwise his face was going to be a lot redder.

* * *

**Robin**

I knew I was being a jerk to Starfire who really didn't deserve it, but I was so wound up though I've got no clue why except that the whole Alice thing has finally got to me. All I could see was red. A sharp pain hit my face and I looked down to see Raven staring at me, looking really pissed off. Something clicked and I didn't see anymore red. All I could think about was the pain in my cheek. I raised my hand to the injury without really thinking about the act itself. "Though everything might not be perfect, she began, her voice a deadly whisper that seemed to go right through me like a knife. "How dare you yell at Starfire that way," I wanted to look away, to not feel the guilt that was starting to build in the pit of my stomach, but I couldn't, her eyes keeping me locked in place. "Where is Robin the leader? Robin, who is always doing what he thinks is best for the team? Where is the Robin that we really need right not?" I swear there was smoke coming out of her ears at that point. I put my hand back down at my side and I leveled my gaze wit hers. She met it with no hesitation, not reacting in any way, unlike most who would flinch in fear.

"He is finally back," I said seriously. The tips of her lips lifted slightly.

* * *

I don't know how good this is. I was watching a movie while writing it. Robin's funny when he becomes a spaz. Anyways. Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA

oh and just because I'm happy now, doesn't mean you can stop all that. I better keep getting reviews, or you'll have to see my dark side again. I love you, my little readers!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27, yippee! Not much action, sorry. Rate. Review. Comment. criticize. Suggest. I** do not **own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. Please, do me a favor and vote.

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_"Where is Robin the leader? Robin, who is always doing what he thinks is best for the team? Where is the Robin that we really need right not?" I swear there was smoke coming out of her ears at that point. I put my hand back down at my side and I leveled my gaze wit hers. She met it with no hesitation, not reacting in any way, unlike most who would flinch in fear._

_"He is finally back," I said seriously. The tips of her lips lifted slightly._

* * *

I don't know how we got in this situation, but we were in it and at the moment there was no getting out of it. "Is she awake yet?" John asked pacing back and forth in front of the door, the sealed door. After arguing for a bit whether to return home or enter the building, the six of us went in the building to investigate, wondering why this building (after the fact, we found out it was booby trapped), John, Raven, and I went into this room that had the A painted on the door. The door slammed behind us and a magic seal went over the room. In other words we were locked in. Raven tried to use her magic to override the other magic, and everything was going fine, but then Alice's voice came on the intercom and said, "ah, ah ah, don't be naughty goth girl," before Raven went unconscious. Now the three of us were stuck. I sat on the floor, next to Raven. She was still breathing was shallow but overall she was unhurt.

_"The bomb, and whoever had sent it, knew I would use my shield. Do remember when Mad Mod captured us? And some type of white magic kept me from using my powers. Well ,whoever delivered the bomb took that magic and made it offensive. When I put up the shield it attacked me," she paused. "Well, more of my soul," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes were closed and she shook her head. "That's why it took so long for me to heal. Though I was virtually _unhurt_ on the outside, I was very torn apart in the inside," she continued, her voice now back to normal._

I stared down at her, concerned. "Don't you think you'd know if she was awake?" I questioned. John grunted something, most likely a yes, but I didn't push it. "I wonder if the other three are okay," I thought out loud.

"I'm sure they're fine," he assured. I nodded and looked back down at Raven, hoping _she_ was okay. I had no clue of when she would wake up. Would it be a while like before, or only a couple of minutes? It was so nerve-wracking! "I'm going crazy," John yelled, slamming his fist into the wall, causing his knuckles to began to bleed. I got up to look at them but spun back around when I heard a gasp. Raven sat there sitting up, her eyes wide. She was breathing heavily, as if she had awaken from a nightmare.

"Raven!" I exclaimed, running over and hugging her fiercely, not even realizing what I was doing until after I had done it. I let go swiftly, just in time to see a blush creep on her face.

"I see we haven't escaped," Raven noted dryly. "John!" she yelled, eyes widening even more.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Your bleeding!" She jumped up and ran over to him. I stared, something in the pit of my stomach telling me I hated this. Raven took John's hands in her own and began healing them. I frowned. I couldn't figure out why, but whenever I saw them together, I felt like breaking something. _It's because you love her_.

_No, I love Starfire._

_No, you love that Starfire's innocence balances with your darkness._

_That's not -_

Suddenly something clicked. Maybe that stupid little voice actually knew something. It was true that I did love Starfire's pureness.

_"What's the matter?" she said, innocence coming out with each word. That's one thing I liked about her. I felt as if her pureness outsets my darkness_.

Oh my god! Why hadn't I realized this before? I didn't truly love Starfire. I loved what she meant _for_ me, not _to_ me. I looked up at Raven. Was it possible that I had fallen for her? No, it wasn't. That kiss had meant nothing. . . Right?

"There. All better," Raven said softly, after ripping off parts of her cloak and wrapping it around John's healing (self-inflicted) wounds.

"Thank you Rae," he said softly, making me frown.

"Don't call me Rae," she mumbled back before taking a seat next to where I had plopped myself down. "Now what?" she asked, yawning, resting her head on my shoulder, which I couldn't help but notice made John scowl.

"We wait?" I guessed, half-shrugging.

"I can wait," she murmured, situating herself more comfortably leaning up against me, hugging her knees to her chest. A uninvited smile appeared slowly on my face.

* * *

Well, you guys did ask for J/Ra/Ro moments, so here you go. It might be a little confusing, me jumping in like that but I was bored, so yeah. Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	28. Chapter 28

Really tired when writing this. Sorry if it sucks. Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_"Now what?" she asked, yawning, resting her head on my shoulder, which I couldn't help but notice made John scowl._

_"We wait?" I guessed, half-shrugging._

_"I can wait," she murmured, situating herself more comfortably leaning up against me, hugging her knees to her chest. A uninvited smile appeared slowly on my face._

* * *

_As much as a hated to admit it, if Raven hadn't thought up this plan, we probably would be screwed, but now we had hope. I heard the applause of the mumbos and I could swear I heard Starfire suck in her breath.__I kept my eyes closed, like told and waited as we began to rise to the stage. My tail threatened to twitch but I held my composure. A gasp was heard and I knew we were on the stage. Mumbos began to boo and yell in outrage._

___"I, I don't understand," I heard Mumbo say. "They were just here a second ago," I heard one of our cages open. _

___"Alacazam!" I heard Raven yell. I opened my eyes to see her little white bunny foot kick Mumbo right in the face. Suddenly there was a whirlwind like the one that had pulled us in, but this time pulling us back out, into reality. _

_"Alright, I'm back," Cyborg yelled, then looked at Mumbo and balled up his fists. "With vengeance," Mumbo squealed and made a run for the exit, grabbing his hat. I pulled out my bird-a-rang and threw it, causing him to trip._

_"Yes! You have no bananas," Beastboy announced gleefully. Using her magic, Raven took the hat._

_"We're going to make sure you won't have any encore preformances," she said. Mumbo jumbo walked up to her, hands cuffed. _

_"But, but my magic! How did you escape?" he asked incredulously. _

_"I had a better trick up my sleeve," she replied dryly._

_"I got to know. Come on kid, just between us, tell me what you did," he requested, leaning towards her. _

_"A magician never reveals her secrets," she said smirking, placing the hat on her head. She gave him a wink, which caused him to frown unhappily. _

"Robin! Raven? John?" Starfire's voice woke me from my dreaming. Raven and I were leaned up against the wall furthest from the door, her sleeping head still on my shoulder, our hands clasped, though I'm not quite sure how that happened. John had fallen asleep up against the left wall.

"We're in here Star," I yelled, slowly pushing myself up while making sure Raven didn't fall. She and John woke up practically immediately. "Come on," I said, helping Raven up.

"Ugh, I feel like crap," she muttered, but I couldn't help but notice a light blush on her cheeks. I wondered why that was. "

"Dude? Robin? Is Ravne with you? And John?" Beastboy's voice floated through the door.

"No duh, sherlock," Raven replied irritably. "Just get us out of here!"

"We're working on it," Cyborg yelled. Raven rolled her eyes. "We're going to have to blow it up to get you out," _Blow it up? _"You ready?"

"What? N-" A whole wall exploded, causing Raven to grab onto me, not that I minded really. Her eyes were squeezed tightly closed and she was holding onto me for dear life.

"Is everyone okay?" Cyborh asked, appearing through the smoke. Ravne swiftly let go.

"Define "okay"," she inquired, eyes narrowed at Cy. He just laughed.

"Yup, you're fine," he answered. She sighed and carefully climbed over the rubble and out of the room. I followed behind with John and Cyborg.

"Can we go home now?" Raven asked, a small pout on her lips.

"Absolutely. Let's go,"

* * *

**Raven**

I sipped my tea calmly, letting my hair air dry. As soon as we arrived back at the Tower, I took a shower. You try sleeping on the floor. . . and yet it wasn't all bad. Robin had been with me. I had fallen asleep on his broad shoulder and we had somehow ended up holding hands. And then, when they blew up the wall, Robin had been there. I sighed, a shiver going down my back. I brushed it off with the excuse that I was cold. I was in my workout clothes of a tank and shorts. It had it's uses, like now when I didn't want something snug, like my uniform. I got up, putting my almost empty mug in the occupied sink that was over flowing. I rolled my eyes and using my powers quickly cleaned the dishes and put everything away. I exited the empty living room and headed towards my sanctuary. Cyborg was upgrading something or another,with John helping him. Starfire and Beastboy I believe were taking care of Silky and Robin? I had no clue to what he was doing. I walked down the familiar halls mt eyes closed in peace, not even bothering to look as to where I was going, for I already knew.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized, running into something wet and solid. I opened my eyes to see Robin's shirtless dripping chest. He had on shorts and a towel was on his neck. His hair was soaked and fell over his masked eyes.

"Nah, I'm sorry. I just got out of the shower and wasn't really paying attention," he said, shaking off my apology as if it was nonsense. He ran his fingers through his hair, causing a couple of droplets of water to shower down.

"Right," I mumbled, not being able to tear my eyes away. Crap.

* * *

Same as above. Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	29. Chapter 29

Can you believe I'm on Chapter Twenty-nine? It's like it was just yesterday I got hyper off of skittles and wrote the first chapter. Anyways, you know what to do. Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Raven**

_"Oh, sorry," I apologized, running into something wet and solid. I opened my eyes to see Robin's shirtless dripping chest. He had on shorts and a towel was on his neck. His hair was soaked and fell over his masked eyes._

_"Nah, I'm sorry. I just got out of the shower and wasn't really paying attention," he said, shaking off my apology as if it was nonsense. He ran his fingers through his hair, causing a couple of droplets of water to shower down._

_"Right," I mumbled, not being able to tear my eyes away. Crap._

* * *

I sat on my bed, waiting for my heart to slow down. After our awkward meeting in the hallway, I had practically ran off to me room. Well, it was awkward to me because I could just barely keep an indifferent face on instead of the gawking one that kept threatening to appear. "What is wrong with you?" I muttered to myself, putting my head in my hands. "Well, sitting around doing nothing certainly isn't going to help," I insisted, forcing myself to get up. I changed out of the shorts and into some black jeans Star had insisted I buy. I grabbed my boots and a navy hoodie of mine. Pulling it over my head, I left my room. I started towards the elevator for the garage. Getting in I clicked the button and finished putting on my boots. The doors slid closed and the car began to move downwards.

* * *

**Robin**

"Not bad," I appraised, running my hand over the bikes seat. I heard the elevator coming down, but chose to ignore it.

"Yeah, she's my baby," John said grinning down at his "baby". The doors to the elevator opened up revealing Raven wearing black jeans and a blue hoodie. She was looking down, trying to fix her shoes. "Rae, what're you doing?" John asked, curiously. Her head snapped up and looked at us startled.

"Oh, uh, just heading out," she answered, regaining her composure.

_I stepped out, feeling refreshed, and I put on some black shorts. I turned to the fogged up mirror, and swiped some away. I stared at myself for a moment just thinking before placing my mask firmly in place. Using my smaller towel I began to dry my hair. I unlocked the door, not even looking where I was going, when something, more like someone, ran into me. I looked down to see Raven. _

_"Oh, sorry," she said before looking up. When our eyes met, hers widened slightly. I noticed she was in her exercise clothes and her hair was gleaming with a little wetness. Whether it was from me or her, I've got no clue. _

_"Nah, I'm sorry. __I just got out of the shower and wasn't really paying attention," I said, running my fingers through my hair, avoiding looking at her, when she looked so cute._

___"Right," she mumbled. I glanced down at her, finding her to be trying to look away. She walked around me and towards her room. I smiled watching her petite body disappear around the corner._

"I'll drive you," I offered. She at first looked surprised, and I couldn't help but see out of the corner of my eye John frown.

"I'm only going to the library. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you," she protested softly, looking down. I just smiled.

"There is no possible way you could ever inconvenience me," I continued, moving towards the red MX- 5 Miata. The car had actually been bought, no building from Cy, and it was gorgeous. I looked back at Raven to see she was blushing. "You coming?" A small smile appeared on her face.  
She nodded and quickly got in the passenger seat. I couldn't help it. I smirked at John before driving out of the garage.

* * *

"So why are we going to the library?" I asked, relaxing comfortably in the leather seats. My right arm was draped on the top of the seats, my left steering. The top was down and Raven's hair was flowing in the wind beautifully. She looked content, a small sliver of a smile on her lips.

"Research," she stated, a smirk appearing. I playfully groaned.

"That sounds really boring," I whined,not even trying to stop the smile from coming. She laughed, making my heart skip a beat. How could I have been so dense?

"That's the idea, genius," she joked.

"Why don't we have lunch instead?" I asked playfully. She laughed again.

"I'll make a deal with you. Library and research first and then we'll have lunch," she compromised, smiling.

"I'll take what I can get,"

* * *

They are so cute together! I know this is a little bit shorter but I was babysitting for a bit so, yeah. I _**love**_ chocolate-covered strawberry's. They are soooooo delicious. Anyways. . . Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I love you all! :D

-DRA


	30. Chapter 30

Blah. Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own anything. Thanks,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_"Why don't we have lunch instead?" I asked playfully. She laughed again._

_"I'll make a deal with you. Library and research first and then we'll have lunch," she compromised, smiling._

_"I'll take what I can get,"_

* * *

"Find what you're looking for?" I asked wandering down the rows of books. I fingered a couple of titles but kept moving.

"Not yet, but you know, you could help," she complained. I rolled my eyes and went her row. She had a book in her hands and she was flipping through it quickly.

"But that'd be boring," I whined, playfully. She swatted my arm, giving me a look. I bent over and looked at the title of the book. "Spells, Curses and Enchantments. Sounds, interesting?" She rolled her eyes.

"It's not supposed to be interesting. I'm looking for that box Alice's sisters are trapped in," she explained, exasperated.

"I'm hungry," I said, giving her a pouty face.

"Fine, we'll stop for now and get some lunch, but we're continuing before we go back to the Tower," she surrendered.

"Perfect!" I said beaming. "Let's go," I grabbed her hand and practically ran out of the library, dragging her behind me, laughing our heads off, librarians telling us to shush. Once we reached the car, we stopped both of us panting.

"What is with you today?" she asked, laughing, holding her stomach.

"I don't know. I just want to have fun," I said, trying to stop the laughs which were taking up all my energy.

"Where to, Mr. Fun?"

"Lunch,"

* * *

"Table for two?" I said to the waitress. She looked us up and down.

"Come right this way, sugar," she replied winking, a light Texan drawl barely noticeable. I smiled as we followed her to our table, though Raven didn't look too pleased. "Here you go. My name's Carly if you need me," she said handing us our menus as we sat down.

"Well, she seems nice," I said, smirking. Raven gave me a look. "What?"

"Nothing," she muttered. "So, what are you going to get?" she asked scanning the menu indifferently.

"Spaghetti," I answered after looking over the menu.

"Spaghetti? Isn't that more of dinner than lunch?" she asked, a small amused smile on her lips.

"Nope, because it's on the lunch menu," I retorted smirking. She rolled her eyes at me. "What about you?"

"I think I'll just get a cup of tea," she stated closing up her menu.

"That's hardly substantial," I pointed out.

"I didn't know you knew such big words," she teased.

"You need to eat something," I continued, holding back a laugh.

"Robin," she began sighing.

"No. You are going to eat something," I argued. She sighed and nodded, reopening her menu.

"Though you know, it was you who was hungry. I wasn't the one complaining," she protested lightly. "How about this," she began. "I'll have some of your spaghetti, but I'll get a dessert," I grinned.

"Never knew you had such a sweet tooth," I paused. "Fine, it's a deal, but I want some of that dessert," Her eyes narrowed playfully and she stuck out her tongue.

"Have you figured out what you'd like?" Carly asked, coming back.

"I want a cup of green tea," Raven said, Carly continued looking at me even while taking down Raven's order.

"I'll have just ice water and the spaghetti," I said, smiling handing her our menus.

"You got it, hun," She scurried off into the kitchen. Raven rolled her eyes at the girls blunt flirting.

"Good thing Star isn't here, or that girl would be fried to perfection," Raven said, reminding me of my girlfriend. I had been having so much fun I had forgotten about her.

"What dessert are you planning on getting?" I asked, changing the subject. Rave nraised an eyebrow but kept her mouth closed.

"Chocolate gelato," she replied.

"Just what I wanted," I teased. She smiled.

"Here our your drinks," Carly interrupted, placing our cups in front of us. "Your food should be out any moment," she continued, batting her eyelashes. I thanked her, and she shuffled away disappointed at my lack of response to her flirting.

"I don't know why, but I have a hunch that she likes you," Raven teased, sipping her tea and relaxing.

* * *

**Raven**

"Umm, you have some sauce right here," I said, stifling a giggle, pointing to Robin's cheek. He tried to lick it off, which only made me laugh more. "Here, I got it," I grabbed an pkin and leaned over the table, wiping it off his cheek. "All good," I murmured, just realizing how close our faces had gotten. I blushed and quickly sat back down. Silence enveloped us.

"All done?" Carly asked walking over. For once I was grateful for her presence. Robin nodded and she took the plate away. "Will you be having dessert?"

"Yes, I'd like a chocolate gelato," I ordered.

"No problem," she said, taking away what ever spaghetti was left and putting in my dessert order.

"So after dessert, we go back to the library?" I tried, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sounds good," he said slowly, not really paying attention. We struggled to find a topic, switching from the weather to villains to anything that would keep the silence away.

"Here you go doll," Carly said, plopping the gelato between me and Robin, giving us each a spoon.

I quickly dig in, savoring the taste of the Italian ice cream. "I really never knew you liked ice cream," Robin stated. I smirked.

"Theres a lot of things you don't know about me,"

"I know. It bugs me," he said, seeming to be out of it momentarily.

"Are you okay, Robin?" I asked concerned. He nodded slowly. "Robin, look at me," I commanded. He met my eyes and suddenly he was back to being Fun Robin. He took a huge spoonful of the gelato, stuffing it in his mouth. I raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you were such a pig," I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me, which made me roll my eyes. Whatever funk he was in, it was over. We finished the ice cream in peace, all the awkwardness washed away. I smiled.

* * *

Okay, basically fluff. Practically no action. I'm really tired. Oh and I might be painting my room in the near future, so while I'll try to keep updating daily, no promises. So, yeah. Vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	31. Chapter 31

Oh my god! I am sooooo ashamed with myself. Not only has it taken me so effin long to update, _but_ last chapter was thirty! THIRTY! And I was so tired, I didn't make it special, so to make up for fluffy thirty, I shall make thirty-_one_ like totally amazing. Well. . . I'll try. We need some action. Anyways, I want reviews and votes. After midnight tomorrow I'm closing my poll, so if you want your opinion heard, I'd vote now. I don't think I need to go all psycho on you yet. . . do I? That's what I thought. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Raven**

_I quickly dug in, savoring the taste of the Italian ice cream. "I really never knew you liked ice cream," Robin stated. I smirked._

_"Theres a lot of things you don't know about me,"_

_"I know. It bugs me," he said, seeming to be out of it momentarily._

_"Are you okay, Robin?" I asked concerned. He nodded slowly. "Robin, look at me," I commanded. He met my eyes and suddenly he was back to being Fun Robin. I took a huge spoonful of the gelato, stuffing it in his mouth. I raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you were such a pig," I teased. He stuck his tongue out at me, which made me roll my eyes. Whatever funk he was in, it was over. We finished the ice cream in peace, all the awkwardness washed away. I smiled._

_

* * *

_

**Robin**

"Raven, I'm bored," I complained. She rolled her eyes and ignored me as she continued flipping through books. I wandered out of the row and into the next.

"Robin!" Raven yelled urgently. I ran back to see her eyes wide reading a page of a book that had no title, at least on the cover that is. "I've found it," she said, her beautiful eyes never leaving the book. She opened her mouth to read from the book, but a certain person interuppted her.

"Do you honestly think if you find that stupid box, you'll figure it all out?" We whirled around, Raven's hand tightening around the book, to find Alice leaning up against a bookshelf. "Do you?" Her green eyes narrowed at us and she turned and looked down one of the rows. I noticed something I hadn't before: a little bar code tattooed on the side of her neck. Though I had no clue what it was for, I knew it couldn't be good. I also noticed something else: Alice always seemed to find us when we were alone, except for the time in the East Tower living room.

"Are you ever going to stop running?" Raven asked annoyed. Alice's head whipped back at us, her hair covering her tattoo.

"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut," she hissed.

"And you need to learn how to control that temper of yours, for it will be your downfall," Raven noted, sounding bored. Alice took a deep breath, but couldn't seem to calm down. She snapped her fingers, signaling Johnny who rode in through the wall. The only difference was that on the bike with Johnny was a huge battery.

"We'll be in touch," she said getting on the motorcycle, behind him, pushing the battery to the ground. Those four words gave me a chill down my back.

"Running away once again," Raven muttered. I could tell Alice was seeing red. She winked before they drove out of the man-made hole. Raven and I watched them drive off, feeling helpless as we walked towards the battery. I steady beeping sound came from it and our eyes widened as we realized what it was. Instinctively I grabbed Raven and pushed us behind a row, holding her tight, my eyes squeezed shut, just as the whole room exploded. The row we were behind began to fall over, all the books raining on top of us. We ducked down together, avoiding the books. As everything began to settle down, smoke and dust floating around, making it hard to breath. It wasn't until I looked down when I realized what position we were in. Two bookshelves had fallen together, kind of like making a tent for us. Raven was flat on the ground, still clutching the book. I was over her, rubble and books on me, and Raven and I were facing each other. Oh, shit. Something in her eyes appeared, but it disappeared to quick for me to catch it. She leaned up slowly our lips becoming closer. Our eyes began to close involuntarily. When our lips met, it felt as if every cell in my body was on fire. I had goosebumps on my arms and like the first time, it was as if my brain just shut down. Suddenly Raven froze. Her eyes hot open, realizing what she was doing, and using her powers got the books, bookshelves, and me, off of her.

"Listen Raven, I'm so-" I began, running my fingers through my messy hair.

"I got to go," she interrupted abruptly before turning and running out of the library. I mentally hurt myself a million times over as I watched her lithe body go out of sight. I was screwed so bad it wasn't even funny.

* * *

Was that special enough my people? It took me awhile but I think it was worth it, don't you agree. As said above I'm closing my poll midnight tomorrow, so if you want me to know your opinion, you better vote. Again sorry it took so long. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	32. Chapter 32

Here it is: The aftermath. Take 1. Raven's Side. Lol, okay, I'm done being a dork. Just a reminder: I close my poll at midnight tonight, so if you haven't voted yet (and your computer allows you to), I'd do it now. So yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Robin**

_She leaned up slowly our lips becoming closer. Our eyes began to close involuntarily. When our lips met, it felt as if every cell in my body was on fire. I had goosebumps on my arms and like the first time, it was as if my brain just shut down. Suddenly Raven froze. Her eyes hot open, realizing what she was doing, and using her powers got the books, bookshelves, and me, off of her._

_"Listen Raven, I'm so-" I began, running my fingers through my messy hair._

_"I got to go," she interrupted abruptly before turning and running out of the library. I mentally hurt myself a million times over as I watched her lithe body go out of sight. I was screwed so bad it wasn't even funny._

* * *

**Raven**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered to myself, tears streaming down my face. Why had I kissed him? It was as if at that moment I had no self-control. An that would just not do. I had to have self-control. I kept running until I reached the beach. Grey storm clouds covered Jump like a premonition. I slumped down onto my knees in the sand, dropping the book beside me. As my vision became blurry with tears, rain began to fall. Clutching the necklace that hung faithfully around my neck, I brushed away my tears and stared across the water to the Tower, which seemed to be looming over me. Going back to it in my state felt like going back to prison after going on parole. "Take a deep breath, Raven. It'll be okay," I mumbled to myself, not actually believing a word I said. How would I be able to face Robin now? Or Starfire? Poor Starfire, so innocent, and what do I do? I kiss her boyfriend. Twice! Though the first time wasn't actually my fault, it's not like I didn't enjoy it. I'm so unprofessional. I sighed, holding back as many tears as possible and headed for what I used to believe as home, and now only seemed like hell.

* * *

"They should have at least invited us to go with. Why should Starfire and John just decided to go shopping?" Beastboy asked, on the other side of the door.

"You know as well as I that John was dragged along because she couldn't get our attention because we were in the middle of a game," Cyborg answered. I walked in, hoping they were looking at the TV.

"Dude, were you crying?" Beastboy asked, the moment I walked into the living room. Both he and Cyborg looked at me worried and concerned. Unfortunately I had walked in when they were taking a break from their game, so they weren't distracted like I had been crossing my fingers they would be. I ignored him, walking across the room to where I had left my ghost book before I had left. Picking it up, I left the room without saying a word. I heard Cyborg say something about me to Beastboy but I kept walking, tuning them out. I prayed to every god or goddess I had ever read about, which is a lot, that I wouldn't run into any of the other three titans before I reached my room. Apparently one of them heard me, because I reached my sanctuary without encountering anyone. Locking the door behind me and lighting some candles, I let myself fall onto my bed, finally relaxing to an extent that I could at least open my mouth without sobbing. What had happened to me? I used to be so well controlled. I used to be able to handle anything and everything with a cool and calm composure. And now? I'm crying my heart out because of a stupid kiss. It's all Beastboy's fault. If he hadn't made me and Robin kiss that first time then none of this would have happened._ That's not exactly true and you know it._

_Oh, and how is that not true?_

_You kissed Robin. It would have happened eventually with or without Beastboy's help. _I screamed in frustration, making everyhting in my room topple over and genreally just make a huge mess. I heard a couple of lamps break somewhere, all my previously lit candles going out. My room was pitch black nothing to be heard but my harsh breathing.

"Raven? Raven, are you okay?" Cyborg asked/yelled through the locked door. Both he and Beastboy were banging on it, both leaving a couple of dents.

"I'm fine," I snapped, wanting them as far away from me as possible.

"Raven open the door," Beastboy said, a nervous edge to his voice.

"Go away," I grumbled, trying so hard not to cry.

"Raven-"

"I said go away!" I screamed. The banging stopped. I heard a few mumblings before footsteps were heard heading away from my room. I lit a candle and did damage control around my room. It was really bad. Using my powers I set everything back in their spot, ashamed that I had let it go to such an extent. Thinking about everything for a moment, I decided what to do. I grabbed my duffel and a change of clothes, as well as the book on the box and my ghost story. I packed up all I could before collapsing on my bed, second guessing myself. Though leaving would probably be the smartest thing to do, it will break my heart to leave the team. I fingered the onyx again, staring up at my dark ceiling, the candle by my bed flickering.

* * *

Whether Raven actually runs away or not is up to you. Tell me in your reviews. Don't forget to vote. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	33. Chapter 33

School starts soon, so I want to apologize before hand. I won't be able to update as much as I do now, which breaks my heart, but I'm sure you all understand. My poll is closed. :( But at least now I can stopping bugging everyone for votes. :D So, yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Raven**

_"Go away," I grumbled, trying so hard not to cry._

_"Raven-"_

_"I said go away!" I screamed. The banging stopped. I heard a few mumblings before footsteps were heard heading away from my room. I lit a candle and did damage control around my room. It was really bad. Using my powers I set everything back in their spot, ashamed that I had let it go to such an extent. Thinking about everything for a moment, I decided what to do. I grabbed my duffel and a change of clothes, as well as the book on the box and my ghost story. I packed up all I could before collapsing on my bed, second guessing myself. Though leaving would probably be the smartest thing to do, it will break my heart to leave the team. I fingered the onyx again, staring up at my dark ceiling, the candle by my bed flickering._

* * *

I threw the bag against my wall, furious I couldn't just decide. I stormed out of my room heading for the elevator up to the roof. I _needed_ to calm down. I steadied my breathing as the upward motion commenced. By the time the doors swung open, I didn't feel like I was going to burst into tears anymore. I walked over to the edge, glad the rain had stopped, and sat down in lotus position. I took off my necklace, resting it in my hand so I could actually hold it.

"Azarath metrion cinthos," I murmured under my breath, letting all negative energy flow out of me. I finally began to feel myself relax a little.

* * *

**Robin**

I got out of the car slowly, watching as the garage door closed. I totally screwed up everything. I should have gotten up immediately once I realized how we were. How could I've been so stupid. I noticed one of the cars were missing and just assumed they had all gone out. I headed for the kitchen wanting some coffee to perk me up.

"What was her problem?" Beastboy's voice rang through the door, clearly frustrated. I walked in while Cyborg was giving an answer, confused, having thought they had gone out.

"I think you're being to hard on her. Something was seriously wrong,"

"I thought you guys had gone out," I said, announcing my presence. They both turned to look at me. Cyborg seemed mad at me while Beastboy looked annoyed.

"Why did Raven come home dripping wet?" Cyborg interrogated.

"She left before I could get the car," I said honestly, excluding the part of why she had left.

"What happened while you guys were out?" he continued. He crossed his arms waiting for an answer and Beastboy leaned on the counter like his cop sidekick.

"We ran into Alice and Johnny," I replied. That was true. Just not why she had run off, but he didn't ask why. He asked what happened. They both loosened up.

"What'd they do to you guys?" Beastboy asked curiously. I gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did Raven come home in tears?" Cyborg countered. My eyes widened. _Tears_? Raven? Raven was, crying? "And why is almost all our hallway lights broken? And why wouldn't Raven let us into her room? And why -"

"Hold on!" I yelled, trying to process all he was saying. They waited patiently. Even if they were angry at me, I was still their leader. "Where is Raven now?" They both shrugged.

"Probably still locked in her room, but we haven't checked on her since she screamed at us to go away," Cyborg answered. I turned to go to her room, but paused.

"Where are John and Starfire?" I asked, glancing back at them.

"Shopping. First she tried to get me and Beastboy to go, but when we didn't budge she took John," I nodded and left for Raven's room. Reaching it, I noticed dents from BB and Cyborg. It took me awhile but I got it open, only to find that her room was empty. Trashed, but devoid of anybody. Everything was tossed everywhere, but she was nowhere to be found. That's when I saw it: Her duffel. It was filled to the top with essentials, but it looked like she just dropped it here by the wall. Why was her duffel packed. I felt a pang in my heart as realization struck. I ran out of her room, and back to the living room.

"I think Raven's planning on running away," I announced, sprinting in. Both their eyes widened.

"What?" They yelled in sync.

"Her bag was packed, though I can't find her,"

"Have you looked?" (Cyborg)

"Well, not really," (Me)

"We should search the house completely before jumping to conclusions," (Beastboy, oddly enough)

"I agree, man, this just doesn't seem like Raven," (Cyborg)

"Well-" (Me)

"Have you checked the roof?" (Beastboy, again when did he become smart?"

"Well-"

"I would check there first," (Cyborg)

"Well-"

"Agreed. Let's go," (Beastboy) I stood there dumbfounded, as they ran out the door. "You coming?" Beastboy yelled. I ran out after them and headed for the roof.

* * *

Sorry about my laziness above with just putting the names. I've been feeling out of it lately, so you'll have to bear with me. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	34. Chapter 34

Did you know that if I got ten more reviews, I'd have one-hundred. Please, please, please, let me get to a hundred! Wouldn't that be amazing? Anyways, I like zebra cakes. They are sooo yummy. So, yeah. I want either 100 reviews or 100 zebra cakes, but preferably the reviews, because the latte rwould make me very fat, which I'm sure some of you think I am because I always talk about food. It's not my fault. I just really like food. It makes me smile. Either way. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Robin**

_"We should search the house completely before jumping to conclusions," (Beastboy, oddly enough)_

_"I agree, man, this just doesn't seem like Raven," (Cyborg)_

_"Well-" (Me)_

_"Have you checked the roof?" (Beastboy, again when did he become smart?"_

_"Well-"_

_"I would check there first," (Cyborg)_

_"Well-"_

_"Agreed. Let's go," (Beastboy) I stood there dumbfounded, as they ran out the door. "You coming?" Beastboy yelled. I ran out after them and headed for the roof._

* * *

After we did not find Raven on the roof, we checked every room in the Tower before heading back towards the living room. "You know, she could've gone into another room, one we already checked, while we were searching others," Beastboy reasoned. I gave him an odd look, still surprised he was making sense. "What?"

"Nothing," I muttered, focusing on each step I was taking. Where could Raven be? We reached the sliding doors that lead into the living room, each of us feeling depressed and disappointed. The doors slid open and we shuffled in slowly.

"There you guys are," My head whipped up to see Raven sitting, drinking tea. She looked awfully calm for someone who did all the things Cyborg and BB said. There were no tear streaks or anything of the like. She looked like nothing had happened. I noticed the necklace I had given her was hanging on the outside of her tank, as clear as can be.

"Raven!" Beastboy yelled hugging her. Her eyes widened into circles before they narrowed into slits.

"Get off me," she commanded, which Beastboy did. Seeing her confused look, I opened my mouth to explain.

"We have been looking all over the tower because we saw that you had packed up your bag to leave, and we were worried you had left," Cyborg clarified. Her eyes went a little wider but mostly she kept the face of indifference.

"I'm not going anywhere," she confirmed. I gave a small sigh of relief that nobody seemed to catch. Well nobody but Raven.

"We have returned from the mall of shopping!" Starfire announced floating in, her arms so covered with so many bags, not a patch of skin was visible. And as if that wasn't bad enough, John stumbled in with even more bags in his arms, two balanced on his shoulders, one hanging from his mouth. Using her powers, Raven pulled all the bags off of Starfire and John and gently put them on the ground. "Thank you, dear friend," Starfire panted out. John nodded.

"No charge," Raven said dryly, making me hold back a laugh.

* * *

**Raven**

"No charge," I said. I noticed Robin trying to stifle a laugh. After the tea and meditating, I felt a thousand times better. I could act as if nothing happened. Totally a mistake, that happened on accident. Right?

"Thank you, friend, for joining me," Starfire thanked turning to John.

"Just doing my job," he said beaming at her. "Isn't that what friends are for?"

_"But thanks guys. Really, for everything. But you shouldn't," Terra paused, holding her arm. "I''m just doing my job, you know? No big deal," Beastboy's face fell a little._

_"Well, it's a big deal to us," he countered grinning at her. "Friends don't come along everyday, you know?" he continued, scratching his head._

"Most definitely," Starfire answered, even though the question was rhetorical. I blinked away few times, forcing myself to remain looking calm. Inside, however, I was far from it. I had thought that had ended, the whole Terra thing.

"I'm going to go out for a bit. Got my communicator. See you guys later," I said abruptly, getting up and leaving. I glanced back to see that they all were confused. Not that I blamed them. They couldn't understand what I was going through.

* * *

I inhaled the harsh air, letting it keep me awake and alert. The motorcycle rumbled happily beneath my small form. I raced along the roads at a speed that certainly wasn't legal, but at the moment, I couldn't care less. I saw my destination ahead of me and I began to slow down, coming to a complete stop in front of it. Getting off the bike, I put it in park. I hadn't bothered to wear a helmet, so I didn't have to take one off. I walked into the cave, a wave of memories hitting me all at once. I walked right up to wear Terra had once stood, rock solid. She was gone now, not telling us at all. I sat down, looking at the plaque we made for her. I tried to make sense of everything, but nothing clicked. What does Terra have to do with anything?

"Is little goth girl all alone?" A voice asked, a voice I recognized well now. I froze, my senses going into hyper drive. Goosebumps went up my arms, making it hard for me not to shiver, but I kept myself from doing so, not wanting to give Alice the satisfaction. "No guy to save her," I stood up and turned to face her. She was leaning up near the mouth of the cave, blocking my exit. She had an evil grin on her face, one that made me want to go up and punch her. But instead I kept my face of indifference on and stood there, waiting for her to make the first move. "What shall we do now?" she asked, her smile growing bigger, her eyes glaring at the prospect. I stood there, still, waiting patiently.

* * *

Here you go my people! 34! Tell me what you think should go down between Alice and Raven. I want your opinions. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	35. Chapter 35

Five more reviews and I'll have a hundred! So come on people. Make me proud! Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. suggest. I **do not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Raven**

_"Is little goth girl all alone?" A voice asked, a voice I recognized well now. I froze, my senses going into hyper drive. Goosebumps went up my arms, making it hard for me not to shiver, but I kept myself from doing so, not wanting to give Alice the satisfaction. "No guy to save her," I stood up and turned to face her. She was leaning up near the mouth of the cave, blocking my exit. She had an evil grin on her face, one that made me want to go up and punch her. But instead I kept my face of indifference on and stood there, waiting for her to make the first move. "What shall we do now?" she asked, her smile growing bigger, her eyes glaring at the prospect. I stood there, still, waiting patiently._

* * *

**Robin**

"I'm worried about Rae, dude," Beastboy confided in me. He was looking down at his hands, his olive-colored hair flopping down into his face. Beastboy had seemed to mature over the years, as did all of us, but in a different way, I guess. It was like it was just yesterday when he was calling me sir and wearing the awful mask. Mine makes sense, his didn't. Like Raven had said, he was green. He didn't really have a secret identity. "Maybe we should go looking for her," he suggested, turning his gaze off his hands and onto me. I looked away, not wanting to admit that I had kept thinking the same thing over and over. _"I'm going to go out for a bit. Got my communicator. See you guys later," Raven said abruptly, getting up and heading towards the door. I stared at her confused. Her eyes seemed distracted, and I don't think it was because of me. No, this seemed like something else. I saw her glance back, knowing all she saw were lost friends. She looked sad for a moment before turning and continuing on, away._

"She told us she had her communicator," I said, as if that made it better. Beastboy sighed, tapping his fingers over the counter top. "Why did Starfire want to watch John and Cyborg mess with the cars?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I don't know," he mumbled, not caring. Suddenly, his head shot up. "Let's just see where she is. Please?"

"Okay, come on," I agreed, getting up and going to the computer. It took a few seconds to track and when it first showed her location, I thought it had gotten it wrong. "That doesn't make sense," I mumbled.

"Why is she there?" Beastboy asked, his brows furrowing.

"I don't know but I don't like it," I answered.

"Maybe we should check on her," Beastboy said, nervously. I thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "What about the other three?"

"I'm sure Raven is fine, so why do all of us have to go," I reasoned, leaving the living room, Beastboy following at my heels.

* * *

"I haven't been here in forever," Beastboy mumbled.

"Neither have I," I paused. "So why is Raven?"

"Come on," Beastboy said getting out of the car. I followed and we walked in together. "Rae? You here?" he called out. We glanced around the cave, seeing nothing out of place. . . including no Raven. "There's her communicator!" Beastboy yelled, running over to where it was laying.

"No," I breathed out. On the front of it was painted Alice's A and on the back? Slade's S.

* * *

**Raven**

"Hello again," I forced my eyes open. I was in a dome laced with that stupid white power that repels my magic. The room the dome was in was dark, the only light coming from the power itself. I looked up to see a full face mask, half copper, half black. "Did you miss me?"

"As much as I miss Trigon," I spat, surprising even myself at the fury swelling inside me.

"That saddens me, but it's okay," he said, chuckling, a sound that gave me a chill.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"What I've always wanted, what I've almost had before. Chaos, hatred, etc." Slade stated. "And you're going to be the one to give me it. Your anger _will_ control you and I _will_ watch you destroy the people you call friends,"

"No," I said calmly not even raising my voice, which surprised him. I wasn't going to let my anger get the best of me. That's what he wanted, and that's what he is not going to get.

"You'll come around,"

"We'll see,"

* * *

Shorter? Yes. Boring? No. Really tired today. Sorry. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	36. Chapter 36

101! 101 reviews altogether! Yay! I'm sorry it took me so long. I have no excuse. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Raven**

_"What do you want?" I questioned._

_"What I've always wanted, what I've almost had before. Chaos, hatred, etc." Slade stated. "And you're going to be the one to give me it. Your anger will control you and I will watch you destroy the people you call friends,"_

_"No," I said calmly not even raising my voice, which surprised him. I wasn't going to let my anger get the best of me. That's what he wanted, and that's what he was not going to get._

_"You'll come around,"_

_"We'll see,"_

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy, having a restless sleep filled with dreams. . . No, not dreams; Nightmares. Most of them being me succumbing to my rage and destroying all that I've tried to protect for so long. It terrified me, not that I'd ever let Slade know that. I thought of my teammates during my waking hours of the night. Cyborg, who always treated me like a little sister and always respected my opinion. Starfire, who I have come to think not only as a good friend, but like a sister. Beastboy, who though annoys me constantly, was like my little brother. John, who I have slowly begun to trust again. And Robin. Robin who took over most of my thoughts. Robin, who I have now kissed twice. Robin, who is my best friend and my leader. Robin, who I trusted with my life. The Boy Wonder hardly left my mind during the night, when I was awake or asleep. I just couldn't seem to get him out of my head. But I wasn't a damsel in distress. I wasn't going to wait for Robin to come save me. Or any of the for that matter. I was going to get out of here. Without their help. And nobody was going to stop me.

* * *

**Robin**

I glanced over at Beastboy, who sat huddled up, leaning on the podium where Terra used to stand. He looked lost, his expression blank. His eyes were distant as he fiddled with some rubble that laid on the ground. I looked down at Raven's communicator, which I had not let go of ever since I picked it up. I traced the S with my thumb, angry with Raven for going off on her own. Angry with Slade and Alice for attacking her when she was alone. Angry with myself for not being able to protect her. Angry with everyone for some reason that I could think up later. After my pity/angry party was over, I stood up, clutching her communicator, ready to take some action. "We need to find either Slade or Alice, though they are probably together," I said, turning to Beastboy. He looked up at me, his eyes revealing no emotion.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked, his voice strong. I smiled, offering my hand. He took it, and I pulled him to his feet. There was a look of determination in his stance that made me proud. Lately Beastboy hadn't been as immature as I used to think he was. "Where do we look first?" he asked, brushing the dirt off himself. I thought about it for a moment, but in actuality, we had no leads as to where Alice or Slade was.

"I'm not sure, but -"

"You won't be able to find her," Beastboy and I whirled around. Alice sat on a ledge, one leg hanging over the edge, the other up, her arm leaning on it. She sounded tired, which only made me wary. "I'm not going to attack you," she stated plainly. I still stood my ground cautious, as did BB.

"Where is Raven?" I demanded up to her. She ran a slim hand through her blonde curls.

"And how would I know?" She asked, bored.

"Because you and Slade attacked her," I said, wondering why I needed to say this when she knew it already.

"Yeah, we both attacked her, but not a t the same time. I attacked and we fought until _He_ came. He attacked both of us, telling me that he'd be in touch, and then everything went black. I have nothing to do with her disappearance,"

* * *

Really short, I know. Trust me, I know what I am writing. I have some of this figured out. I'm not randomly deciding things. Well, I am, but thats not the point. Anyways. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. The normal stuff.

-DRA


	37. Chapter 37

Oh my effing god! It's been almost a week, the longest I've ever gone (except the week I was in California and refused to update) without putting up a chapter. In my defense, this was the first week of school and even on the first day I spent hours doing homework. So while I'm sorry for you guys, the one who really deserves a pity party is me. Anyways, finally chapter thirty seven. It's about goddamn time, excuse my language. I hope none of you had forgotten about me, or are too terribly upset with me, but I had my reasons, and this had hurt me just as it had hurt all of you. Since it's been so long, I'll give a recap of what has happened in the last couple of chapters: _After a while of not having her weirdo spaz moments of John and Terra, Raven has another one, so she goes to Terra's cave. While in there she is "attacked" by Alice, but both of the girls are attacked by Slade, Alice being left unconcious and Raven being held captive. Robin and Beastboy track Raven down after getting worried about her absence only to find she has been kidnapped. They team up with Alice to find Slade and Raven. _There you go! A little summary just to catch you up in case you had forgotten. So, yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I still **do not** own any of the frickin Titans, and as much as it pains me to say this, I probably never will! Okay? Do you understand you stupid copyright people? Okay, my bitch-fit is over. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_"Where is Raven?" I demanded up to her. She ran a slim hand through her blonde curls._

_"And how would I know?" She asked, bored._

_"Because you and Slade attacked her," I said, wondering why I needed to say this when she knew it already._

_"Yeah, we both attacked her, but not a t the same time. I attacked and we fought until He came. He attacked both of us, telling me that he'd be in touch, and then everything went black. I have nothing to do with her disappearance,"_

* * *

I stared dumbfounded at the blonde criminal. I had no reason to believe her, but now that I thought about it, it did seem like something Slade would do. I noticed that Alice had bags under her emerald eyes, and she had an exhausted look to her. If she wasn't as proud as she was, I'm sure she would've fainted right in front of us.

"Are you offering help?" Beastboy asked, his wary eyes never leaving her. I taught him well. Alice glared at us.

"Hell no. As I've stated previously, all I want is for you guys to be dead," She paused, glancing away, her eyes glistening with hate, once again, giving me a quick look of her tattoo. "But, I want revenge on Slade, and you guys can lead me to him," she stated plainly. Beastboy and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing. _We can_?

"Weren't you the one who said we wouldn't be able to find her?" Beastboy questioned. I kept silent, letting him get the experience. She sighed in response, sounding annoyed and impatient.

"Once again you mistake my want of revenge for the want to help your stupid friend. I_ don't_ believe you'll be able to find her. In fact I doubt you'll get anywhere near her. However, Slade isn't so hard. From the looks of it, he wants to be found. He revels in the idea of a fight," she noted, ignoring our shocked looks. I instantly turned cautious. For someone who briefly fought with him, she seemed to know Slade well. This all could be a trap. She looked up at us, realizing we were suddenly guarded, and her eyes widened slightly. "I'm not working with him," she monotoned. BB and I shared a look.

"You do anything to cross us, I will kill you," I stated, staring intensely at her. She gave a slight nod, standing up and jumping down off the ledge, completely at ease.

"Let's get started," she said. Her voice wasn't commanding so I left it alone. This was for Raven. No matter what Alice said, once we found Slade, we'd find Raven.

"Picking up the others should-" Beastboy began, before being interrupted. The certain someone seemed to do the a lot.

"No," We both looked at her. "The fewer the better," Looking at each other, we silently agreed. We left, deciding to leave the ignorant three alone. All they knew was that Raven, Beastboy, and I were out. They knew nothing of Raven being kidnapped by Slade, and us working with Alice. And the truth was, I don't think they'd even want to know. I'd explain it all eventually, but for the time being there wasn't really a point.

"Let's go," I said finally, leaving out the entrance of the cave, crossing my fingers all would go well and Raven would be alright.

* * *

**Raven**

I had been trying to avoid closing my eyes, not wanting to be caught off guard, but I felt exhaustion tempting me to drift off involuntarily. The way I was being treated reminded me of jail. Was this payback for all the criminals we've stuffed in there? Because I would almost apologize, that is, if they were good, innocent people. But they weren't. They were hardcore villains who had threatened my city, and if they had thought even for a second that the Titans were just going to sit back and watch them destroy all we had worked to protect, then they were just fooling themselves and should be in an asylum, not prison. Actually both would be best.

"How is my pet?" Slade asked, his voice menacing. Each day I had been uncooperative, he got worse and worse. He was so pissed off, it wasn't even funny.

"I didn't know you had a pet," I retorted snidely. I heard a small growl in the back of his throat as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Cut the shit. You will give in," he practically yelled. He took a deep breath and continued, his tone back to normal. "You will give in," he said again, more confidently. His smirk grew as he zoomed into the area beneath my eyes. "Somebody looks tired," he noted, clasping his hands behind his back. I glared at him venomously, causing him to chuckle. "Why don't you go to sleep?" he asked, lowering his voice into a lull. A felt a yawn coming but swallowed it down, refusing him the satisfaction. My eyelids threatened to go down, but I kept them pried open with sheer will power. Slade sighed slightly disappointed but kept his voice down to a lull. "You'll break. Everyone does. Just got to find the one thing that will cause you to," he continued, mostly talking to himself. Robin's face flashed in my mind for a brief moment, but I shook the image away.

"I'd like to see you try," I said, pleased I could get my voice to sound so bored and indifferent. _Practice makes perfect_.

* * *

So what'd you guys think? Was it worth the wait? I doubt it, but hey. At least I'm trying. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	38. Chapter 38

Yay! This one came quicker. Your welcome. I told you I was trying. Reward me with reviews. Rate. Review. comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Raven**

_"Somebody looks tired," he noted, clasping his hands behind his back. I glared at him venomously, causing him to chuckle. "Why don't you go to sleep?" he asked, lowering his voice into a lull. A felt a yawn coming but swallowed it down, refusing him the satisfaction. My eyelids threatened to go down, but I kept them pried open with sheer will power. Slade sighed slightly disappointed but kept his voice down to a lull. "You'll break. Everyone does. Just got to find the one thing that will cause you to," he continued, mostly talking to himself. Robin's face flashed in my mind for a brief moment, but I shook the image away._

_"I'd like to see you try," I said, pleased I could get my voice to sound so bored and indifferent._ Practice makes perfect_._

* * *

**Robin**

"We're so screwed," I heard Beastboy mutter under his breath. I whipped around at him, and he puts his hands up in defense, his eyes having a weary tone to them. Alice sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. It was still weird to be working with her, and by no means did I trust her, but at the moment, she was practically harmless.

"Would you two stop acting like idiots? The whole reason I'm here is to find Slade," Alice said annoyed. She paused, waiting for us to say or do something. "As in, NOW!" she shouted, making a shooing gesture with her hands. Okay, maybe not as harmless as I hoped. Even though she looked like she could pass out any moment, she had managed to stay tall and strong in front of us, a defiant and stubborn tone to her. I stood in front of her, glaring down, surprised she could manage to act taller even when I was a head above her. Even Beastboy was taller than her. She was around Starfire's height and yet she was acting as if she was ten feet.

"Why, then, don't you help us?" I asked icily, mad that she could be criticizing us, and even madder that she was correct. Beastboy and I were wasting precious time that we could be using to find Raven. I sighed, releasing the tension in my shoulders. No matter what, I'd find Raven, even if I dragged myself to hell on the way. Technically, I already did it once. "Let's all stop fighting and get to work," I commanded, settling myself in front of the laptop. I glanced out the window of the abandoned building we were borrowing, to find it was already night. Another day with no clues.

"We should rest. You'll be worthless if you can't stay upright," Alice commented in that melodically evil tone of hers. I was about to argue when I took a good look at us as a group. We were falling apart at the seams, probably because of pressure, and we were all exhausted. Sleep was most likely exactly what we needed.

"Your right. Let's rest up," I announced, getting up from the desk and taking the couch. For some odd reason, BB and I agreed that Alice should have the bed. Damn our masculinity. Beastboy changed into a cat and curled up on the top part of the couch. I laid awake, hearing their breaths become steady. Too many thoughts were invading me at once. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_"Do you want some food, little miss stubborn?" Slade asked. I stared at him confused. How did I get here?_ Where _was here?_

_"Only if I can watch you choke to death on it," a calm voice monotoned in response. I looked over to where Slade was glaring and saw Raven, looking paler then usual, in a white energy dome cage. I ran towards her and it didn't even phase me that I ran right through the barriers. I knelt down beside her. She didn't look or respond to me in any way. I tried to help her up by holding her arm, but my hand went right through. My eyes widened with confusion and shock. What the hell was going on? I turned and looked back at Slade, hearing a small growl. His hands were clutchign the tray tightly with frustration. _

_"Must we go through this everyday? You and I both know no one will save you. In fact, I doubt they even noticed you were gone. Nobody cares," he snapped harshly. I faced Raven about to say how untrue that was, when I noticed how indifferent she looked. I could tell she knew that wasn't true even with her mask firmly in place. Suddenly I felt a pull on me. I tried to fight against it, but soon I was pulled right from the barrier and even out the building. I flew over the city involuntarily right to the building where we were staying, right back into my sleeping body. _

My eyes shot open and I sat up so quick, I felt dizzy. "I know where they are!" I yelled waking up the sleeping duo.

* * *

**Raven**

I waited for Slade to walk away before collapsing on the hard cot that was a makeshift bed. I'd like to say I knew it worked, but I had no clue whether I had gotten through to him or not. And anyways, Robin was just my back up plan. I had another trick up my sleeve. A good magician always does. I sighed as sleep came without hesitation. It must've worked. If our bond hadn't gotten through to Robin, then why did I feel so tired. Robin heard me. He was on his way. I just knew it.

* * *

There you go. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	39. Chapter 39

Woo hoo! I've updated! Aren't I a good little girl? I try. :b Hope you enjoy. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Raven**

_I waited for Slade to walk away before collapsing on the hard cot that was a makeshift bed. I'd like to say I knew it worked, but I had no clue whether I had gotten through to him or not. And anyways, Robin was just my back up plan. I had another trick up my sleeve. A good magician always does. I sighed as sleep came without hesitation. It must've worked. If our bond hadn't gotten through to Robin, then why did I feel so tired. Robin heard me. He was on his way. I just knew it._

* * *

I woke up, my head pounding like crazy. It took me a moment to remember where I was: trapped. I groaned slightly as I sat up, feeling dizzy immediately. The brightness of the stupid white energy was hurting my eyes, causing me to squint. Slade was nowhere in sight, thank god. Now was the perfect chance to try out my idea. I got up off the crappy cot and went to the center of the cage, sitting down in lotus position. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I let go of everything, all feelings, emotions, everything. I looked deep inside myself for my soul self. I heard something in the background but ignored it, focusing on the task at hand. It took me a long while but eventually I noticed that there was nothing under me. I wasn't on the floor anymore. I focused more, hearing some scraping sounds, but I just continued to ignore it. I slowly opened my eyes, returning myself to the ground, to see if I had actually accomplished anything at all. Where the door used to be, was a gaping hole. Slowly, patiently, my power had moved each and every piece of the door. Before Slade returned, I had to get out of here. Gettign out of the stupid caged dome, I began to run towards the window. I froze, however, when I heard applause behind me. I turned around, only to see Slade walkign out of the shadows, clapping his hands slowly in that mocking way of his.

"Not bad. I have to admit, I am very impressed," he said. I bent my legs slightly, getting into more of a crouching defense position. He either didn't notice, or didn't think I was much of a threat. Either way, shame on him. "You're not really going to try to fight me, are you?" he asked, laughing. I kept my expression blank and my mouth shut. "You'd lose. You do realize that, right?" I smirked slightly and stood straight.

"Oh, really?" I questioned quietly. I saw him stiffen slightly. Had he forgotten who I was? If I chose to, he'd be on his knees, kissing the ground I walk on. "You're sure about that?" I taunted, trying to keep my voice leveled.

"You'd have no chance," he said, his voice void of any fear, but I could tell he was bluffing.

"We'll see," I whispered, my eyes clouding over with white.

* * *

**Robin**

"And you're sure you know where you're going?" Beastboy asked for the tenth time.

"Yes," I said through gritted teeth. Not only was he annoying me, but I was getting tired. Our sleep had been interrupted by my dream and now we were tearing through the city to reach Raven. People might nto know this, but driving at a hundred something miles per hour while avoiding pedestrians and other vehicles really does make you tired. Beastboy sat in the passenger seat next to me, and Alice was in the back, sharpening her knives. Yeah, I don't know. She hadn't slit our throats yet, so I've chosen to let Beastboy keep an eye on her, and me just ignore her.

"So, what exactly happened in your dream?" he continued, mostly just uncomfortable by the silence.

"I awoke, kind of like a ghost, in Slade's lair, Raven was in this cage, dome, sort of thing. But she couldn't use her powers because it was wired with that light stuff. After they exchanged a couple of words I was suddenly pushed out and back here, showing me a clear path to their place. Overall, Raven seemed fine," I answered, shortening it up quite a bit.

"It sounds like she pulled you there, trying to show you where she was," Alice said, pausing thoughtfully. "Only, that doesn't quite make sense. You guys would need something, like a bond, or some type of connection so maybe I'mm wrong," she continued, thinking out loud. Without my permission, my cheeks heated a little.

"Uh, once Raven went inside Robin's mind. Would that count?" Beastboy supplied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice raise an eyebrow.

"Yup, that'd work," she replied, sounding almost amused. "Very interesting," I heard her mumble under her breath. BB hardly seemed to notice.

"Here we are," I said breaking so fast we slid, ending upright in front of the building. I looked at the other two only to find them eyes wide hanging on for dear life. A small chuckle escaped me before I got out of the car. "Raven, we're on our way," I promised quietly, staring up at the gloomy building.

* * *

So, what'd you guys think? I'm sure you guys are a little confused, but all will be explained at the end of Part 1. Don't worry. It will all come together and make sense. I have it figured out in my mind. Anyways, next chappie is 40, so if you guys have any ideas about how to make it special I would greatly appreciate them. I know some of you are upset that I'm not updating as much as I used to. Trust me, I have it even worse. I hate not being able to write. Anyways. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	40. Chapter 40

Holy crap, it's taken me forever! This chapter is longer then all the others for two reasons. Reason A is because it is Chapter 40. Reason B is because this is probably the last chapter of Part 1 and if it isn't, then it's super close. The problem with this chapter was that I knew where I had wanted to go, I just didn't know how to get there, but I think it ended up fairly good. This chapter is very dramatic and I very much so enjoyed writing it, and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I do not own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. I am so sorry it took so long. Please forgive me!

* * *

**Robin**

_"So, what exactly happened in your dream?" he continued, mostly just uncomfortable by the silence._

_"I awoke, kind of like a ghost, in Slade's lair, Raven was in this cage, dome, sort of thing. But she couldn't use her powers because it was wired with that light stuff. After they exchanged a couple of words I was suddenly pushed out and back here, showing me a clear path to their place. Overall, Raven seemed fine," I answered, shortening it up quite a bit._

_"It sounds like she pulled you there, trying to show you where she was," Alice said, pausing thoughtfully. "Only, that doesn't quite make sense. You guys would need something, like a bond, or some type of connection so maybe I'mm wrong," she continued, thinking out loud. Without my permission, my cheeks heated a little._

_"Uh, once Raven went inside Robin's mind. Would that count?" Beastboy supplied. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice raise an eyebrow._

_"Yup, that'd work," she replied, sounding almost amused. "Very interesting," I heard her mumble under her breath. BB hardly seemed to notice._

_"Here we are," I said breaking so fast we slid, ending upright in front of the building. I looked at the other two only to find them eyes wide hanging on for dear life. A small chuckle escaped me before I got out of the car. "Raven, we're on our way," I promised quietly, staring up at the gloomy building._

* * *

We ran into the first room, only to find it completely barren except for a creaky, old, wooden staircase in the left corner going up. Without a second thought, the three of us raced up those stairs, not even stumbling when a step gave out from under us. We just kept on going. Nothing could stop us from our goal. True, I kind of wished Star, Cy, and John were with us, mostly Star and Cy, though I knew with complete certainty that John would knock down anyone in his way to get to Raven. In that aspect, we are very much alike.

"Damn, just another room," Alice muttered as we got to the second floor. She was correct though. It was identical to the level below us, only the stairs were in the opposite corner. Still sprinting, we ran across the room, and up another flight of stairs. Empty completely except for a single walkie talkie in the very center of the room and stairs in the opposite corner. Cautiously we walked towards it, already knowing it was some kind of trap. It would be just like Slade.

"Hello Robin. I've been expecting you. You might want to hurry," Slade's voice taunted, but somethign seemed off. I kicked the walkie talkie and it repeated itself. Itwas just a recording, meanign either Slade was too lazy or too busy to talk to me himself. My guess was the latter. What he was too busy with however firghtened me.

"A recording. We can't be too far, lets go," I said, nodding to the other two who followed me dutifully up another flight of stairs. This time, it wasn't just a single room. We ended up in a long narrow hall which branched off in two directions at the end of it. We began to hurry down it.

"Do you hear that?" Alice said suddenly stopping, causing BB and me to follow in suit. I listened intently until I heard it: crashing. It sounded awfully like a fight. "Let's go!" she yelled, sprinting down the hall at top speeds. We ended up in a warehouse looking place.

"Raven!" I screamed, spotting her running fro msomething or someone. Slade appeared far off behind her shooting something at her, almost hitting her. I grabbed out my bo stafff to fight him, but Alice blocked me.

"No way. He's mine," she hissed, not even looking at me. And with that she ran straight towards him, tackling him with a punch right to his face. Obviously startled he stumbled and fell before quickly getting to his feet, focusing all his attention on Alice. I took one last glance at Alice and Slade before Beastboy and I ran off in the direction Raven had went.

* * *

**Raven**

"Raven!" I immediately stopped running but hid behind a stack of boxes, searching for Robin with my mind, using our bond to see if he was really there or if it was a trick. _Robin? _I felt something, almost like a tingle. He was most definitely in the room. I felt like crying with happiness. Suddenly I heard footsteps. Tensing up, I prepared to attack. Just as they came near me I used my powers and threw them up in the air holding them their in a bubble of power. I turned and looked only to find Beastboy and Robin back to back in my bubble a few feet in the air. I instantly let them down, grabbing them both and hugging them. Beastboy stiffened slightly before hugging me back while Robin just wrapped his arms around me and held me close. Separating I looked at them, back in serious fight mode.

"Where's Slade?" I asked confused.

"Alice is fighting him," Robin replied while Beastboy nodded in assurance. I felt an eye brow involuntarily rise in shock. Alice? The one whose been trying to kill us? Helping us? "Apparently she has some, "he paused, searching for the right word.

"Issues?" Beastboy supplied.

"Issues to deal with him," Robin finished, still not acting like he was sure that's what he meant to say.

"Whatever. Can we just go now?" I asked. Robin frowned slightly, probably thinking about how we couldn't just leave Slade, especially now when he was distracted.

"Raven! Robin! Beastboy!" a familiar voice yelled. We all whipped around to see John, Cyborg, and Starfire standing at the entry way, ready for a fight. "Thank god! You're okay!" Cyborg yelled again, racing over to us. "Let's get out of here. Before coming we found out that this building is really old, like ready to collapse old. As in it can collapse any second now. One explosion, or crash, and we're screwed," he informed, his eyes seeming a little frantic. Robin kept his expression fairly blank while Beastboy's eyes began to look a but frantic.

"You all go get out of here! I'm goign to get Alice," Robin commanded.

"No, you go! Let me take care of Alice. I'll be able to protect us best if something should happen," I counter-commanded. He was about to argue when I continued. "GO!" He gave me an angry look but nodded and began leading the others out just as something exploded on the other side of the storage room. Suddenly the walls began to shake and rumble and the floor began to move. "NOW!" I screamed. The ran out of there as fast as there legs could take them. I turned and flew swiftly to where the explosion had come. Alice was bleeding and had seen better days but she seemed to be holding her own and was actually getting somewhere. Slade didn't seem to be doing too well either and that said something. "Alice, you need to get out of here!" I yelled throwing a box a Slade with my powers.

"But I . . . " she began glancing hesitantly at Slade who was beginning to recover from my blow. She glared at him for a moment before running towards the exit.

"And then there were two," I muttered facing off with Slade.

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

We got out of the building fairly quickly, me leading the way, ending back in the alleyway. I was about to run back in when Alice ran out. Raven, however did not follow. "Where's Raven? Is she with Slade?" I yelled, grabbing Alice by the shoulders and shaking her. All she could do with nod.

"Slade should be the least of your worries right now," John said, but something seemed wrong. He sounded, threatening. I turned and looked at him to see he had a wicked grin on his face and he was holding some type of remote. Clicking a button, Alice suddenly collapsed. I ran over to her, kneeling beside her.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, checking her pulse.

"Well right then I returned her free will back to her. Previously I've taken it away. I planned this all out. The Titans' time is over. Raven needs to move on and the only way she can is if you guys are gone. Forever. Alice, and even Slade were just pawns," he said, a menacing snarl to him. Realization finally came and my eyes widened. The wind picked up around us and choked Star, Cy, and BB, stealing the air from within or pushing too much in at once. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe and I fell onto my hands my head down, my lungs burning. When I could finally look up, John was towering over me. Giving me a hard kick to the stomach, I fell back onto my back. Shallow breaths came, though I could never seem to be able to get enough air. I glanced around, to see that he others, not being able to breathe had either gone unconscious or just couldn't move. I tried to stand up, only to be kicked down again. He grabbed me by my shirt and lifted me up, throwing me into the buildings wall. I heard a little gasp and I struggled but was able to turn myself to see Raven had just exited the building. Her eyes were wide as she stared at me, and then she looked at John her bottom lip trembling. All I wanted to do was to take her in my arms and comfort her.

"John," she breathed, her voice quiet. The wind picked up immensely, the speeds probably worse then they would be if this was a hurricane. It almost seemed to make a dome or something around us. Raven walked warily over to me, kneeling beside me, examining my wounds. I already knew I was bleeding somewhere because when she pulled her hand away it was crimson.

"Their time is up, Rae. It's run out. But us. Our time is now, and we will seize it," She stood up and faced John, tears beginning to appear in her sad eyes, not quite though falling. She had known somewhere deep inside herself this was going to happen. I could just tell, and my heart broke for her. I longed to hold her, tell her that I would fix it all. A choked sob came from her throat. "I did this all for us. You don't need them I-"

"Who is Alice? Really?"

"My cousin. I manipulated her for my use so I could be with you,"

"Your cousin. You used your cousin," she whispered, sounding disgusted.

"All for you,"

"What had been your plan all along?"

"To get to you, free from these people you call your friends-"

"Our friends," she reminded.

"And to have us rule together," he continued, ignoring her comment.

"Rule over what?" she asked, sounding almost hysterical.

"The world, my dear," Another sob caught in her throat. "But first we must rid ourselves of these pest," he said gesturing to the fallen Titans. Raven finally cracked and her tears began to fall. I had to help her. I had to.

**

* * *

**

**Raven**

Tears streamed down my face as I stared at John. Behind me, I heard Robin try to move, but I couldn't take my eyes off the man I had once thought of as my friend. "How could you?" I whispered, not trusting my voice to go any higher.

"You're making this harder then it has to be. Listen to me, you don't need them. You have me, and we can rule together," he proposed, smirking at me, winds faster then a tornado swirling around us, almost like a wall between us eight and the rest of the world. A gust of wind suddenly ripped my necklace off my neck and towards John. "It's me or them. Your choice Rae," he continued gravely, holding the necklace up like some kind of medal, smirking at me triumphantly, as if I had already given in.

"My name isn't Rae," I hissed, my power building up in me with the feeling that I'd burst. Without even thinking, my eyes glazed over in black, and the necklace shot back to me in less then a second, ending up firmly in my hand. "There never was a choice, John. It was always them," I announced, feeling myself lift a foot off the ground, while everything came to me for my use. Boxes, poles, bricks, everything began to make a whirlwind around me and I felt my anger begin to rise.

"I've done everything _for you_!" John screamed back furious. "It's because of _him_, isn't it?" John shouted, pointing at Robin, with such hatred in his eyes it would have made me shiver . . . if I hadn't had so much of my own. John tried to attack Robin, but it was useless. Robin was under my protection, and he wasn't going anywhere.

"No. It's because of you. I hate you," I replied, venom dripping with each word. As if on cue, all the objects that had gathered to me shot out at John, knocking him right out of his own wind storm, causing it to die down almost immediately into a small breeze, barely noticeable. And then it was like a curse was lifted from me. I fell to the ground, going unconscious without delay.

* * *

** Robin**

I stared at Raven in shock as everything that had accumulated around her, went straight for John. She looked so powerful, so hurt, it was almost unbearable to watch. The winds stopped as John flew out of the little circle of hell he created. Before her eyes could even return from the depthless black abysses they were now, something that was shockingly beautiful and terrifying to look at, she fell, completely unconscious. I dragged myself over to her limp body as quickly as I could, concern and worry and regret invading me mercilessly.

"Raven?" I called out, finally reaching her. Everyone else was still out like lights but Raven was my top priority at the moment. "Raven?" I tried again, more urgent this time. "Raven, come on, wake up. Don't give in now. I need you. I," I paused, stopping myself before saying what I knew had been my next two words. "I love you," I finished, a little hesitant. I loved Raven. I loved her. Not only did I love her, but I was in love with her. I loved Starfire too, but only as a sister. I was in love with Raven. My life with the Titans seemed to flash before my eyes and I wondered how I didn't realize it before. It was painstakingly obvious . . . just not to me.

"I love you, too," Raven murmured, finally coming to. I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. She was okay. Then, it struck me what she said.

"What?" I asked, hoping I heard her correct.

"I'm in love with you, Robin. I have been ever since the first day we met, and every day that has followed I've loved you. I just didn't know it," she confessed. I laid next to her in shock. She loved me too. She loved me too. She loved me too. That seemed to be the only sentence my brain was computing. Nothing else was seeming to get through. Carefully, slowly, Raven's hand found my own and our fingers entwined. I bent over her and our lips meant. It wasn't like the other kisses we've shared, nor like the ones I've had with Starfire. It was incredible and unique. Unlike my last two kisses, this one was gentle, soft, deliberate, slow, amazing. It was almost as if, through all this chaos, there was heaven. And Raven was my guardian angel. I heard a moan behind us, and we hesitantly parted, not wanting to. I turned and saw Alice starting to move.

"Where am I?" she mumbled. Her voice still sounded the same but there was a softness that hadn't been there before.

"What do you remember?" I asked, Raven beginning to heal me. Alice turned and stared at me for a moment before a look of recognition came across her face, right before a look of horror.

"I remember it all, but more like a movie, like I wasn't in control," she said as I approached her, feeling better now that I could walk with out the fear of passing out. Raven had already begun feeling herself, and though there was nothing I wanted more then to just hold Raven and kiss her until out lips were numb, I was still leader and I still had a job to do.

"You weren't," I reminded. She just nodded. I looked back to find that Raven had moved on the Beastboy and was healing him now. Somehow we would get through this. We would move on like we always do, with courage and friendship fueling us on. We'd make it through together, as a team. A team of heroes fighting against evil, trying so hard not to be it, trying so hard to extinguish it like a fire, which could spread if not controlled. John had been gasoline, fueling the fire, stealthy and slippery. We had all fallen for his good looks and charm, but it was all a game, and now that he had lost, we had to clean up the mess he left from throwing the board. And after it was all put away nice and neat, we'd move on with our lives, fighting crime, protecting citizens, living our lives as we always do. As we're supposed to do. As Titans.

* * *

THIS IS NOT THE END. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE END. When reading it over, I noticed how this seemed almost to be ending, but IT IS NOT. This was probably just the end of Part 1. I know I haven't exactly explained the whole 'Alice's box' thing yet, but I'm getting to it. I hope this did explain some things though. I'm really sorry it's taken me so long and I thank you for your patience. Please, please pretty please, do the the following: Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41. It took longer then I thought because it kept deleting it everytime I tried to save. Sorry. You should know that the length of the last chapter was special. I am back to my chapter being in the 1000s. Again, sorry. Mostly a descriptive chapter. Hope you enjoy. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. I know this will sound dorky, but at the moment I am eating Batman fruit snacks

* * *

**Robin**

_"I remember it all, but more like a movie, like I wasn't in control," she said as I approached her, feeling better now that I could walk with out the fear of passing out. Raven had already begun healing herself, and though there was nothing I wanted more then to just hold Raven and kiss her until our lips were numb, I was still leader and I still had a job to do._

_"You weren't," I reminded. She just nodded. I looked back to find that Raven had moved on the Beastboy and was healing him now. Somehow we would get through this. We would move on like we always do, with courage and friendship fueling us on. We'd make it through together, as a team. A team of heroes fighting against evil, trying so hard not to be it, trying so hard to extinguish it like a fire, which could spread if not controlled. John had been gasoline, fueling the fire, stealthy and slippery. We had all fallen for his good looks and charm, but it was all a game, and now that he had lost, we had to clean up the mess he left from throwing the board. And after it was all put away nice and neat, we'd move on with our lives, fighting crime, protecting citizens, living our lives as we always do. As we're supposed to do. As Titans._

* * *

"Alice?" Raven said, slowly walking up to where she sat on our couch, her voice smooth and gentle. "Alice, look at me," Raven commanded softly. Alice glanced up, her eyes losing all the edge I had seen in the previously. "I need you to tell me all you know," she said. I looked back at Alice, noticing small things, like how she kept running the ribbon on her dagger hilt through her fingers, or how her left hand kept fisting up and spreading out, almost in some sort of cycle. She had heavy bags under her eyes, and her hair was a little crazy, her unruly curls sticking out everywhere. The palms of her hands were bandaged by Raven after discovering they were badly scraped up, as were her knees, almost like she fell. Beastboy had a gash down his right leg from a scrap of metal hitting him. His eyes looked practically glazed over but he still looked attentive and interested in what Alice had to say, as did Cyborg. Cyborg stood leaning against a wall, arms crossed, an exhausted look about him. Then again we were all exhausted. Starfire had actually fallen asleep on the way back to the Tower. True, she had been whimpering the whole time but still. I glanced over at her to find her curled up in a seat, her eyes sad, dry tear streaks on her dirty face. "Alice, I want to help you, we all do," Raven continued, gesturing at all of us. "But you must tell us what you remember," she persuaded. Raven, my poor Raven. As the others began to awake from their unconscienceness, she and I made the mutual decision to keep our love under wraps, because now was just not the time. Alice took a soothing deep breath, steadying her voice to talk.

"My name _is_ Alice. That much is true. John is," she paused before correcting herself, "was my cousin. He got tired of the peaceful life in Azarath, said he deserved better. He had already known where you were," she said solemnly, glancing up at Raven. "He devised a plan, beginning with worming his way into all of your lives, before betraying you all, except for Raven. He figured that since you could easily destroy and save the world, you could easily over take it and rule it as your own, with him as your king. He hadn't even thought of me until he noticed me behind a curtain. I had been babysitting that day, and they wanted to play hide and seek, so I hid behind a curtain in the study. While I was hiding he came in, locked the door and began some dark magic, trying to enhance his powers. When he realized I had heard his whole plan he decided to make it even more believable that there should be a bad guy to keep you all on your toes and busy, not even noticing him slither his way into your trust and respect. To make sure I didn't squeal, he sealed away most of my soul into a little black block he had learned to make in the black magic book of his. With nothing but a sliver of my soul left, he easily controlled my thoughts, my actions, and even my emotions. When he let me go, it was as if a puppet master decided to throw his puppet into a corner. I couldn't control anything. Somehow, though, a tiny bit of strength came to me," she explained. It all suddenly made sense . . . ish. She took a deep breath, tears pooling in her eyes, begging to be let go. "Without the box," she paused, trying to blink back her tears. Looking up she met my eyes, her jade green causing me to shiver. "I'm going to die," she whispered fearfully. I quickly glanced at Raven questioning. She silently got up and left the room.

"Alice, look at me. We are going to help you, but first you need sleep as do we all. Cyborg go get a blanket and a pillow. Star and Beastboy? Bed, now," I commanded, standing up. The three of them left without complaint. I looked down at Alice. "How do you feel?" I asked, sincerely.

"Weak. I'm usually not like this. I am usually like how you saw me when I was controlled by John though a little less bitchy," she confided. I was honestly a little happy to hear that. How she was now, without all the confidence and strength, it was somewhat scaring me. . . "You should get to bed. I'll be fine," she convinced, giving me a small sad smile, kind of like the ones I've seen from Raven from time to time. I nodded, not bothering to fight it.

"Cyborg will be back soon with a pillow and blanket. I can promise you that the couch is comfy. Its probably where we've spent most of our time," I said, chuckling a little. We said our good nights and I left towards my bedroom. Tomorrow it began.

* * *

Okay, so a couple of things: 1) Should John actually be dead, or should he reappear later in the story? 2) Who should end up finding the box? 3) Should I do Alice's POV too? And of course all the normal stuff. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	42. Chapter 42

I present to you, Chapter 42! I figure that I'll have two more chapters of Part 1, so maybe around 45 Part 2 will begin. I would really like so more reviews, because you know I have been lenient, when it comes to that. I know more then a couple people have been reading so I should be getting more reviews because you all are supposed to love me, therefore, you'd want me to be happy, and what makes me happy is writing and reviews and music and my friends- oh you get the point. Don't make me go all crazy white girl on you, okay? I'm glad we had this little chat. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **don't** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. I'm having a popsicle.

**

* * *

**

**Robin**

_I looked down at Alice. "How do you feel?" I asked, sincerely._

_"Weak. I'm usually not like this. I am usually like how you saw me when I was controlled by John though a little less bitchy," she confided. I was honestly a little happy to hear that. How she was now, without all the confidence and strength, it was somewhat scaring me. . . "You should get to bed. I'll be fine," she convinced, giving me a small sad smile, kind of like the ones I've seen from Raven from time to time. I nodded, not bothering to fight it._

_"Cyborg will be back soon with a pillow and blanket. I can promise you that the couch is comfy. Its probably where we've spent most of our time," I said, chuckling a little. We said our good nights and I left towards my bedroom. Tomorrow it began._

_

* * *

_

**Alice**

I awoke to nothing, to complete silence, and it was scaring me. I weakly forced my eyes to open and light invaded my senses causing me to shut them almost immediately. It was definitely bright enough for them to be up. A shiver traveled down my spine and I gathered the blankets around me. I glanced around their huge living room, trying to focus on something, _anything_. Everything was like a giant blur spinning round and round until I forced my eyes shut. The dizziness continued, but with less velocity. In vain, I tried to sit up, immediately regretting that choice. It felt as if a hundred or so knives were plunging into my head at all directions. I tired to call out, but it came out as a whisper, my throat dry and raspy. Was this really how I was going to die? Curled up on someone else's couch, overwhelmed with pain?

"Get up you worthless bitch and open your goddamn eyes," I hissed to myself. Slowly and deliberately I sat up, and I opened my eyes, the act being slower then a curtain rising at an opera. The room was still spinning and I couldn't concentrate very well, but I wasn't about to lose my will to live. A vague, white square was somewhere in front of my and I carefully reached out for it as so not to fall. I picked it up and brought it close enough to read, even if it did look like chicken scratch.

_Alice,_

_Had to fight bad guy in the city. Pizza in the fridge. Call if you need anything._

_-T_

It took me a moment to realize that T stood for Titans and not someone's name. It was obvious that they left in a hurry, which made me wonder when they left and who the villain was. My stomach was grumbling and I tried to get up, but did so too quickly and before I even felt the impact of the couch, all was black.

* * *

**Robin**

He was kicking our asses and didn't even look tired. Of course, it didn't help that Starfire wasn't contributing to the fight and being the "gentlemen" he was, wouldn't fight her, but still. "She will do the calling if she needs anything, wouldn't she?" Starfire asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Of c-" Beastboy began, interrupted by an x going over his mouth.

"Who is this 'she'?" X asked nonchalantly, dodging some of Cy's canon shots all the while.

"Our new friend Alice. She will do the," Starfire tried before bursting into tears. "Dying," she finally got out. "Unless we can find the box of smoothness and blackness," she finished, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. X's eyes widened slightly, before mock-coughing.

"I got to go. Thanks for the spar," he said teasingly before disappearing right out of there with his teleportation button on his belt. What was with him? Why was he acting so damn weird? Well, weirder then usual.

"Come on team, we'll spend the day searching for Alice's box. Let's go!"

* * *

**X**

Arriving to my apartment, I went straight to my dresser. Picking up the object, I thought about the Princess had said: _box of smoothness and blackness_. I examined the box, which fit Starfire's description perfectly. I thought back to the old lady who had given me the box. . .

_"Take this young man of good and bad. It is a gift," the old woman said. I examined her suspiciously. I didn't usually get gifts, and definitely not such odd looking ones. She was average in height and certainly wasn't thin. She had piercing blue eyes that seemed to see straight into my damned soul. _

_"Thank you, but no thanks," I said trying to hand her the cube back. It was pitch black and completely smooth and though it didn't feel hollow, it was fairly light. _

_"You will need it for when the good of you appears," she said, as if that made any sense. "Trust me," she continued and for some odd reason I decided to keep the dumb box. I looked down at it in my hands._

_"Fine. Thanks," I said looking back up, only to find her gone. A little blonde haired girl with eerily bright blue eyes stared from a couple of feet away, right before skipping off into the crowds of people._

"For when the good in me appears," I muttered. I pulled off my mask, running my fingers through my black hair. Is this seriously what that weird lady meant? Why me? Why now? _I'm going to regret this. . ._

_

* * *

_

A little twist, I know, but I've always liked Red X,and I was like, hmmmmmm. So yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	43. Chapter 43

I like this chapter. I do. It was enjoyable to right. How I actually wrote it though was I was really bored in class one day and began randomly writing about X and Alice and ta da. This chapter was born. Lol, I'm tired and hyper. Terrible mix. I blame the lollipops I've been eating. :D Anyways, sorry it's taken so long, but I think you'll like this. It explains a little about what's going on and we get to see the Alice we all know and love. So yeah. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not** own the Titans (but I do own Alice so HA!). Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

p.s. I'm eating a watermelon lollipop right now :)

* * *

**X**

_"For when the good in me appears," I muttered. I pulled off my mask, running my fingers through my black hair. Is this seriously what that weird lady meant? Why me? Why now? _I'm going to regret this. . .

_

* * *

_

**Raven**

"I don't know how to help her. My power is totally useless," I said, worried, to Robin. We walked together to the living room. With nobody around us, he slipped his arm around ,my waist and pulled me closed to him. I melted into him, breathing him in. Thinking back to the day I first saw Alice, I would've never guessed I would be worrying so much about her.

_I almost fell out of my seat, a noise outside my door waking me out of my heavenly, dreamless sleep. I quietly went to the shut door, my power already surrounding my hands. I felt to presences outside my door, one distinctly being Robin, the other clearly someone I had never met._

_"Who are you?" Robin asked the stranger. He sounded strained and hesitant, very un-Robin like._

_"Like you care. You're just stalling. You can't fool me," the stranger replied, most definitely female, sounding very sure of herself and menacing. Definitely not a good little girl. "But, to be nice, I'll tell you anyways. My name is Alice," she sounded like a cat almost. That being the last straw, I let the door slide open, knowing my eyes were already white with energy._

_"Nice to meet you," I said sarcastically. Alice and Robin both looked at me. "Azarath Metrion Cinthos," I mumbled quickly, mentally throwing Alice against a wall. She glared down at me and Robin._

"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked, giving me a little squeeze before releasing me.

"Nothing," I said quietly, immediately missing his touch as we went into the living room. It might have been a precautionary but still. It felt so right with his arms around me. I went to Alice's side and pushed her curls out of her face. Her lips were pale, her face shining with sweat. Using my powers I got a wet wash cloth from the kitchen and began to wipe her face. Giving it to Robin, he threw it into the sink and leaned up against the wall. Sighing I began to take her temperature.

* * *

**X**

I kept asking myself why I was doing this, but I couldn't find an answer. It could possibly be because of the old lady but I highly doubted it. This wasn't me. I wasn't the hero. Then why did I feel the urge to help Alice, to save her? The answer? No fucking clue. Clutching the box to me, I clicked the middle button on my belt, watching as the beach become hazy right before I was on the island. Using my grappling hook, I shot up to the living room window. Peering in I saw a girl, who must have been Alice, on the couch, Raven hovering over her, looking to be checking her temperature. Mr. Serious himself stood in the corner, arms crossed, a dire look on his humorless face. I'd have to wait until the two birds left. I wouldn't be able to stand the smirk Robin would give me if he actually caught me doing a good, selfless deed.

"Holy shit," I muttered, seeing Raven and Robin's lips meet for a quick peck. Together they left, neither looking too happy about Alice's situation. I couldn't say I was exactly surprised. It really had been only a matter of time, the attraction between the two quite obvious. I thought back to the fight earlier today; I would've never guessed that they were together. In fact, it almost seemed like Boy Wonder was still with Miss Alien Princess. A light bulb suddenly went in my head. They were hiding it! For whatever reason they didn't want their team to know they were an item. . . Luckily, I'm not on their team.

Quickly and carefully, I created a hole in their window and slipped in, the little box in my hand. Walking towards her, I could hear her shallow, jagged breaths. She glistened with sweat. She could probably die any minute. She was literally holding on by sheer power of will. When I was about a foot away from her, the black box began to glow deep red, as did Alice, right before the box began to shake. It flew out of my hand, floating above Alice. I suddenly realized what I was supposed to do. I walked over confidently and pushed the box down towards her heart. As it went down, it gave a little resistance, and began to disintegrate, fading from a bright red glow to a dark green one. When the box was about an inch from Alice's chest, it completely disappeared, leaving only a glow that reminded me of a forest green fireball. Pressing it down completely into her, I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping I was doing the right thing. My eyes squeezed shut as the hazy glow turned supernova kind of bright before dissipating completely. Next thing I knew, I was being held against a wall, my feet almost a foot above the ground, a knife pressed up against my throat. No good deed goes unpunished.

"Give me one good reason not to slit your throat right now," she commanded, her voice hard and edgy, but with a purring undertone. Her emerald eyes danced with life and by the feeling of her hold, she had already regained her strength. The funniest thing? I believed she didn't even notice. "Answer me," she hissed, the knife going a little farther into my neck.

"Because," I gasped, having trouble breathing, "I saved your life," It came out raspy, but I knew she had gotten the message when her eyes widened and she dropped me. I stood up, rubbing my neck. "Thanks doll," I said right before getting punched in the nose. "I think I liked you better when you were almost dying," I muttered, clutching my nose. That little statement got me a kicked to me stomach. I stumbled back, coughing. This girl was already rubbing me the wrong way. Why did I save her again? I looked to see she was glaring at me.

"Don't. Call. Me. Doll," she snapped angrily.

"Freeze X," Robin yelled, bursting in, apparently hearing our little spar. Freeze? I wasn't moving. Starfire instantly flew to Alice, whose eyes were still narrowed at me. I took a casual step backwards, putting my hands in the air, like a criminal caught by the cops.

"Listen, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have a prior engagement," I mocked right before letting myself fall out of the hole in their window. With gravity going against me, I swiftly clicked the teleportation button and right before I hit the ground head first, I was lying on the beaches of Jump City, over looking the Titan's Island. Cracking my neck, I winced. "Need to work on my landings," I muttered. I slowly got up and onto my bike. I revved up the engine before taking off towards my apartment.

* * *

Yay! Alice is back! It was depressing writing her all sick and stuff. I like her better when she is all bad ass. XD Anyways. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	44. Chapter 44

Okay, so for this chapter I'm doing something a little different. I would like to thank SilenceHD for giving me this idea, even if it wasn't purposeful. SilenceHD had said, "_showing how much Raven and Robin had progressed in their relationship. It seemed a little sudden here_," so I figured, why don't I go back in time and show how they had progressed so much, so nobody gets lost. So no one is confused I will repeat myself: THIS CHAPTER IS MEANT TO GO BETWEEN 42 and 43. Maybe I'll switch this and 43 eventually but for now just remember that. So I hope you enjoy! Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **do not **own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice

* * *

**Robin**

I gave a sideways glance at Raven who said on the other side of the couch. She looked so peaceful and content, book in hand, making me wonder if she felt the same aching sensation in her chest. I longed to go over there and just take her in my arms. . . but I couldn't. First off, Starfire and Beastboy were in the room (technically so was Alice, but she was sleeping at the moment). Second off, I had no clue how she would react. Just because she admitted that she loved me didn't mean she was any different then the Raven I already knew. She probably still didn't hug people. She never had before. I doubted this thing we had for each other would change anything. Only a couple of times had Raven hugged me, one of them being after she saved the world, and I heartily deserved that hug. It had felt wonderful with her in my arms. I had originally mistaken the feeling for friendship but now looking back at it, I knew it went further, much further, then friendship.

I sighed. Raven and I needed to talk about. . . about _this_. A light bulb went off in my head and I discreetly yawned, loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Wow, I'm tired," I mumbled loudly, getting up off the couch. "I think I'm going to go," I said, stretching while going to the door. I should have been an actor with how easy this was.

"Have the pleasant of dreams," Starfire called after me sweetly. I still needed to talk to her too, but Raven was more important.

"Night dude," Beastboy said absentmindedly, not really paying attention.

"Good night," Raven monotoned, her eyes not leaving her book. Perfect. This plan would go perfect. I headed towards my room, until I was sure I was out of sight, when I changed directions. I speed-walked towards Raven room hoping I wouldn't run into Cyborg. He was supposedly out but I had a pretty good idea that he was somewhere in the Tower with a certain bee. Running into her also wasn't an option. It wouldn't be good if I tipped any of them off on accident to my secret love. Slipping unseen into her room, I stumbled in the dark over to her book shelf. Pulling down one of her thicker books, I brought it over to her bed. Opening it to the middle I laid it open and went to her desk for a piece of paper. Grabbing a random pen, I quickly scrawled out a note.

_Beach? Midnight? We need to talk._  
_-R_

I folded the note in half and put it in the book like a bookmark, part of it sticking out. Closing the book, I laid it right in front of the door so she would not be able to miss it coming in. I snuck out of her room and crept thankfully uneventfully back to mine. Closing the door, I decided I would freshen up before seeing her to pass the time... _starting with a shower_, I thought.

* * *

I glanced at the clock on my night table. **_11:48 PM _**Maybe I should start heading down? I sighed. She probably wouldn't be there yet. I flopped backwards onto my bed, rubbing my temples, my eyes squeezed shut.

* * *

I sat on the beach. I had put on a black tee shirt and sweatpants, my mask firmly in place. I was absentmindedly drawing a raven in the sand with my finger. Where was she? Was she coming at all? Had she gotten my message?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I spun around to see Raven standing a few feet behind me wearing a loose navy blue turtleneck and grey sweatpants that scrunched in around her ankles, her feet bare, toes sinking into the sand. Her hair was slightly askew, small bags under her eyes, yet she looked nothing but gorgeous to me. How had I been so stupid not to realize what was in front of me all along? I looked back across the water like she was. It really was beautiful. The water was like a mirror to the black sky, which sparkled with stars. The moon hung low in it's crescent form and rippled in it's reflection on the water. She made her way over to where I was sitting and plopped down beside, her legs curled up beside her, leaning on one arm, the other tracing the raven I had doodled in the sand.

"Ra-" I began.

"Since when could you draw?" she interrupted carelessly. Her eyes avoided mine as she watched the horizon. I gave a small smile as she bit her lip. Could she be nervous?

"Raven," I said gently. "Look at me?" I asked softly. Her eyes hesitantly met mine.

"Did you mean it?" she asked abruptly, her eyes seemingly cold and indifferent. I stared at her blankly, not understanding. "When you said you loved me?" she reiterated. I opened my mouth to ramble about how much I truly did love her, but she pressed a finger to my lips to silence me. "It's a yes or no question," she stated. I nodded my head and she definitely seemed to soften, but she was still staring stonily into my eyes... Wait a minute. She wasn't staring into my eyes. She was staring around my eyes. She was staring at my mask. Sensing my revelation, her finger slid off my lips and her hand cupped my cheek gently, lovingly. This was the moment of truth. The moment I proved to myself and her how much I loved her. "May I?" she pleaded softly. I stared into her eyes, melting into the amethyst pools. Why shouldn't she be able to do the same with me? I put my hand over her own and guided it to the edge of my mask. Slowly and deliberately, she took it off. I felt vulnerable, exposed, but she was staring into my bright blue eyes with so much love it made me want to burst.

"What are we going to do?" I asked as her hand intertwined with mine.

"We can't tell them," she said firmly. I nodded my agreement, even though it hurt me to do so. I was going to have to love her secretly, when all I really wanted was to shout it out to the world.

"Raven? Can you really handle this? Emotionally?" I asked, hoping she could because I didn't know what I would do if I couldn't hold her in my arms the way I wanted to now.

"Yes. Without a doubt. Whenever I'm around you, it's as if my father's presence leaves, vanishes, like it was never actually there. I feel in control. I feel, well, like myself," she answered happily, leanign against me. She felt so petite and perfect up against me.

"I can take it slow," I began, but was interrupted by Raven giving me a soft quick kiss to silence me.

"I've been waiting far too long to take this slow," she mumbled into me, slightly teasing. I pulled her closer, ecstatic she was mine.

"God, I love you Raven," I murmured, kissing the top of her head, loving the feeling of her beside me, of us as one.

"I love you too Richard,"

* * *

A little more fluffy then I originally intended, but oh well. I hope it clears up any confusion about how they got so close in the last chapter. I like writing it, though I most have written and rewritten it so many times. As always, Rate, Review, Comment, Criticize, Suggest.

-DRA

p.s. Next Chapter? MORE ALICE!


	45. Chapter 45

What? Can this be true? Is DRA actually writing again? Yes, my friends, you heard right. I'm back! Sort of. I'm sick, so I'm back. I have like nothing else to do, and I'm going through some rough times right now, so I figured why not distract myself and write. So yeah. I'm back for now. I've updated some of my other stories too so maybe I can keep up. I don't know. I have so much going on at the moment. So, if you remember we left off Red-X saving Alice who is now back to her normal self, Robin and Raven are secretly in love, though nobody but X knows, Starfire still thinks she and Robin are dating and John is dead. I think I covered all the big points. Anyways, please review. It means so much to me, and this is big for me to update. So review pretty please. It'll help with my confidence level and self-esteem. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. I **don't** own the Titans. Thank you,

DeadlyRedAlice  
xoxo

* * *

_**Part 2: New**_

* * *

**Alice**

I poured myself a cup of water and gulped it down. It was amazing how much better I felt. I felt alive. But I had a feeling that I had also overstayed my welcome. Now that I was better, I should have returned home. So why hadn't I? Why was I still hanging around the Titans' Tower. I sighed. I had to stop procrastinating. I had to go home. Determined now, I went over to where my boots were and begin pulling them on my feet, lacing them all the way up to my knees **[1]**. I stood up, immediately feeling more comfortable with heels on. It wasn't even that I was extremely short. It was that, heels, no matter how much some people might joke about it, are a fantastic weapon.

I looked around once more. There was nothing of mine, all my stuff left in Azarath when John abducted me. All I owned were the clothes on my back. _Just one more reason to go home_, I reminded myself. So why did I find it so hard to leave.

"Going somewhere?" I turned and faced Robin who was leaning in the doorway. I opened my mouth, but he held up a hand to silence me. I closed my mouth obediently, willing to listen. "We should talk," he advised, gesturing to the couch as he took a seat on it. I did as told, and took a seat, suspecting he was going to kick me out. "Alice, listen to me. Nobody is going to make you leave. If you leave, it's because you want to. This team has had a lot of problems with trusting the wrong people, even before John. There was a girl named Terra who we let into our home without question, and she tried to kill us all. I don't want anything to happen to my team, and I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. So if you do choose to stay, don't make me regret it, okay?" he continued, standing up. I knew I was staring but I couldn't stop. What was he really trying to say? "John's room has been cleared and cleaned of all his stuff. It's yours for the taking, that is if you choose to stay," he said walking towards the door my eyes following him. He paused right in front of them, turning back to me. Even through his mask I felt his searing gaze. "I will do anything to protect my team. Don't forget that," he warned before leaving me in my solitude. They were letting me stay? Giving me a room? I stood up slightly rejuvenated. I didn't want to leave. I didn't exactly know why. Maybe it was because wanted to atone myself for all the terrible things I did. Either way, I had hope.

* * *

I entered the empty room. It really was empty, but like Robin said, it was a room and it was clean. It would have to do. But I needed furniture and clothes and I had no meaning. Subconsciously my hand went to my throat, were my emerald rest hidden from view. I could probably sell it for plenty of money. . . but I couldn't imagine parting with it. I literally have had it since the day I was born. As a newborn infant my mother put it on me an whispered in my ear "_May it bring you love, wisdom, and hope my child._" I never once removed it from my neck. Not once.

"Good! This mean you stay?" Starfire exclaimed behind me, making me jump. I let my heart slow before turning to her. I nodded. She gave a squeal of delight. "You must do the shopping! I let you borrow outfit for shopping so you can buy more! I will go get the outfit for you and the money to buy pretty things with!" she declared, flying off so quickly it took me a moment to process what was happening. I smiled.

* * *

**X**

That damn woman! How did she find where I lived anyways? You flirt with someone once, and they get clingy immediately. _You did more than flirt_. . . that annoying voice in my head reminded. I was pretty sure it was my conscience, but since I never listened to it anyways, I never really cared enough to pay too much attention. But lately it was speaking up more and more. _That still didn't give her the right to trespass into my house and destroy my bed._ I argued back. Now I had to go and buy a new bed. And a new lock. Women.

I stormed into the furniture store, right towards the bed section. I mean, the few times I was at the apartment, I was usually in bed. It was a safe house, not a home. It was for resting and rejuvenating. That was it. But I couldn't rest with a bed chopped up with an ax. I also needed paint remover. or just paint to go over it. I don't think I'd be able to relax if 'YOU ASSHOLE! YOU BROKE MY HEART! I BROKE YOUR BED! GO TO HELL!' was painted in red on the walls.

Not really looking where I was going, I ran right into someone, both of us tumbling to the ground.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, noticing the bright, hot pink t-shirt and and the blonde hair. Maybe god is trying to tell me stick with blondes. Gingers just destroy your beds, but blondes are easy. "That was all my fault," I continued, turning on the charm. "I'm Jason," I introduced, standing up and giving the ditz a hand up. She laughed as she got up. Just my type. My smile fell though when her eyes met mine.

"Nah, it's fine. I was distracted. I'm Alice,"

* * *

**[1] **http : / / bad kitty exotic wear . com / shop / images / flair - 2 0 2 3 .jpg **(just get rid of the spaces)**

Any good? Or have I lost my magical writing skills? Please review. The more reviews I get, the faster an update can come, because honestly, reviews keep me motivated. And I'm sick and bedridden. I have the time for at least a couple of days until I get over whatever the hell it is I have. So motivate me people. Okay? Good. Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


	46. Chapter 46

Hola! Told you I was trying to be better! Luckily I'm not sick anymore, so yay! Ummm, I'm eating chocolate covered pretzels right now. They be yummy (it's amazing that I'm a writer with that kind of grammar P). Anyways, Chapter Forty Six people! Can you believe it? It feels like only yesterday I was getting ready to go to California and writing chapter one. Strange. Enough reminiscing though! OMG ALSO, I was snooping about and found a couple of articles saying that the CW was goign to do a show with our lovely Raven as the main character. Anybody else extremely excited? It basically said it's to take over for Smallville, which just ended. Eeek! Fun stuff. Okay, the show must go on, on with the show, or whatever. You know what I mean. I **don't** own the Titans (but I do own Alice, who is freaking awesome!). Rate. Review. Comment. Criticize. Suggest. Thank you dearies!

DeadlyRedAlice  
xoxo

* * *

**X**

_Not really looking where I was going, I ran right into someone, both of us tumbling to the ground._

_"I'm sorry," I apologized, noticing the bright, hot pink t-shirt and and the blonde hair. Maybe god was trying to tell me stick with blondes. Gingers just destroy your beds, but blondes are easy. "That was all my fault," I continued, turning on the charm. "I'm Jason," I introduced, standing up and giving the ditz a hand up. She laughed as she got up. Just my type. My smile fell though when her eyes met mine._

_"Nah, it's fine. I was distracted. I'm Alice,"_

* * *

**Alice**

Looking around I tried to find the sign for beds. I mean, wasn't that how these furniture stores worked? Huge, stupid-proof signs telling everyone where everything was? I paused for a moment looking up and around. Without really paying attention, I began walking forward again, only making it a couple of feet before ramming right into someone, and apparently someone strong because it sent me sprawling on the ground.

"I'm sorry," they apologized, his voice indicating a guy. "That was all my fault," he continued smoothly. He sounded very sure of himself. "I'm Jason," he said, giving me a hand up. I couldn't help but laugh at his obvious flirting. Meeting his eyes, he seemed to freeze.

"Nah, it's fine. I was distracted. I'm Alice," I said back, trying not to show how uncomfortable his odd stare was making me. He cleared his throat, and threw on a smile, though I was pretty sure even the dumbest of people would have been able to see right through it. It was incredibly fake. Just my luck. I run into a cute guy, and of course I have this effect on him. I sighed in frustration at the irony of it all. "Umm, do you know where the beds are? I've had no luck in finding them," I asked curiously.

* * *

**X**

Did somebody up there hate me that much? I cleared my throat and forced a smile. Hopefully she wouldn't recognize me, but she was a lot sharper then she seemed. I was sure of it. She seemed to sense my discomfort before sighing. "Umm, do you know where the beds are? I've had no luck in finding them," she asked. Really? She was looking for a bed too? I momentarily thought of giving her wrong directions, but abandoned that thought and sighed. I momentarily looked down at my hands, before meeting here eyes, this time with a real smile. How in the world was she going to recognize me? She met me for a brief second and at that moment she was probably very confused. I was fine.

"Actually I'm heading there right now," I admitted, pointing the way behind her. She spun around, me trying not to laugh. Of course she couldn't find it. She was heading the in the exact opposite direction. "Care to join me?" I asked easily, offering my arm. She hesitated a second, probably confused by my sudden change in demeanor, but eventually looped her arm in mine and let me lead her towards the beds. "So, did you just move here? I don't think I've ever seen you around," I commented conversationally, using my upper hand to my advantage.

"Yes, actually. Some friends are letting me room with them, since their old roommate ditched," she answered easily lying. Then again, that wasn't exactly a lie from what I had gathered.

"Oh really? What are their names? Maybe I know them," I said, trying to hide my smirk. I was curious to see how she would react. But she didn't even blink.

"Probably not. They keep to themselves," she replied smoothly. Damn this girl was good.

"Try me," I countered, knowing I was beginning to push it.

"Well- Oh look there they are," she deflected, pointing to the beds. I rolled my eyes, but would let on my knowing of her changing the subject. "So why are you in the need of a bed?" she asked curiously.

"As it happens, mine was recently. . . um . . . taken apart," I explained lamely. I certainly wasn't going to tell her it was actually taken violently apart by a vengeful one-night-stand. She laughed.

"An ex, perhaps?" she guessed, right on the nose, sort of. She was good.

"Am I that obvious?" I asked jokingly.

"Nah, I'm just observant," she answered easily, grinning a Cheshire cat grin. _She's kind of cute when she wasn't close to death or trying to kill me_. I quickly shook that thought away. That kind of thinking would only bring me trouble.

* * *

**Robin**

I was lounging on the couch, alone in the large, open room, watching some TV when Starfire flew in nervously. She paced in the air behind the sofa before sitting down next to me.

"Robin?" she began quietly. I looked towards her, seeing her distressed.

"Star, what's wrong?" I asked concerned. It was odd seeing her so downtrodden. She was looking at her hands as she continued.

"Well, did I do something wrong?" she asked slowly, uncertainly. I blinked lost for a moment. "You just seem quite the distant," she continued as I just gazed at her.

"Starfire," I began, feeling guilty. "You have done absolutely nothing wrong. Nothing at all. I promise, I've just been distracted lately," I assured, taking her hands in mine. She met my eyes, hope in her own green ones.

"You do mean it?" she asked.

"Absolutely," I promised. I leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek, but she turned into the kiss, pressing her lips against mine. I didn't even realize it happened until I noticed I was kissing her back on impulse. I pulled away, without trying to give the impression I was withdrawing. She smiled at me cuddled into me. _What are you doing? _I heard the doors slide open and turned quickly enough to see a flash of purple hair retreating.

Shit.

* * *

What did you think? I thought I'd spice it up some with Raven and Robin. It'd be boring if they were just together, you know? And what did you think of Alice and X (and yes, I'm going on the theory that it's Jason Todd)? Rate. Review .Comment. Criticize. Suggest.

-DRA


End file.
